What happens next
by Yavonna Han
Summary: The summer after Harry’s 5th year is full of change. What happens come in and see. My replacement of book 6. Hopefully full of humor and adventure with a touch of romance. PLEASE REVEIW! The more reviews the faster I send chapters.
1. Default Chapter

What Happens Next  
The characters are not mine  
Chapter 1- Time To Go Shopping  
  
Harry woke up late, and it was the second day of the summer holidays. Harry had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. Last night he had laid a wake most of the night fighting the images of his godfather, Sirius Black. He was falling through the mysterious veil in the dept. of mysteries where they had their last encounter with one of the most feared wizards, Voldemort. Harry still didn't understand what really had happened to his godfather, everyone said he was dead. All that Harry knew was that he had just disappeared, and that he may never see him again, well except for his nightmares.  
  
Harry still blamed himself for his godfather's death, he believed the images put into his head that Voldemort had put there, he couldn't believe that he was so stupid, and Sirius might still be alive. The main problem was by rushing off Sirius went after him and got killed to protect Harry. That's not to mention putting so many others in harms way and a few of his friends did end up getting hurt.  
  
Harry searched his nightstand and found his glasses. He then looked at the clock and it was eleven o'clock almost time for lunch. Harry wasn't surprised that no one had woken him up, the Dursleys had been ignoring him since he had arrived, not that he minded, it was better than being yelled at. This was probably due to the warnings that Uncle Vernon had received by Lupin and Moody, when Uncle Vernon picked Harry up at the train station, about treating Harry well.  
  
Harry rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes. First, he noticed that his jeans were a bit short and that his shirt was like a second skin. He took off the shirt and looked down at the pile of clothes that were sitting on the floor. Those must be that latest of Dudley's hand-me-downs. The shirt was huge, but it would have to do for now. He wasn't going to attempt any of the pants, which were lying there, knowing full well that they'd still be short. Also, he knew there would be no way for him to keep them up. The ones he had on were big enough. The last couple of years Dudley didn't seem to get any taller, but defiantly got larger. Harry had noticed that he actually passed Dudley in height. It's time to go shopping Harry thought to himself, as he tied his shoes. Especially since he had nothing better to do today that's what he decided that he would do.  
  
Harry went down stairs. He noticed that the house was quiet, so most likely everyone was out. Harry went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich with a glass of lemonade, ate quickly, then ran back upstairs to get his money. Luckily, he had Reamus Lupin change some of his wizard gold into pounds so he would have money for the summer.  
  
When Harry got upstairs he saw what looked like a fuzzy bludger zooming around the room."Pig" Harry shouted and caught the little owl and took the note from his leg. Harry unrolled the parchment and read.  
  
Dear Harry, Since Mom and Dad are gone for a couple of days and Ron is helping the twins, they sent me to visit Mrs. Fig. I am bored so is there anyway that you could come over? If you're busy I'll understand. But I thought Id ask. Ginny  
  
Harry thought that this was a little strange. Of course, he would love the company and she would probably be a good help to him picking out his new clothes. Girls are always better at that kind of thing.  
  
Harry grabbed his money and headed out towards Mrs. Figs' house. When Harry arrived at the door he rang the bell. Mrs. Fig answered the door and gave him a big hug, which kind of surprised Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to see you my boy! I hope your doing well?" She said as she pulled him into the house. "I told Ginny that she should tell you to come over. I knew that you needed to get out of that house for at least for a couple of hours."  
  
Harry was a little confused didn't Ginny want to see him? He thought they were friends. "Come in to the kitchen and have a cup of tea. Then you two can decide what you'd like to do." Mrs. Fig said as she led the way.  
  
Ginny was sitting at the table sipping her tea the sunlight that was streaming in the window fell across her face making her hair shine with all the reds and gold's. She looked like an angel. Harry wondered why he had never noticed before, and how beautiful she really was. He couldn't help but look at her.  
  
"Hi Harry. You ok?" She said when she noticed he was standing there in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Uh I'm fine, how are you Ginny?" He stammered. Harry sat down and to have some tea. Mrs. Fig pushed a cup of tea in front of an empty chair and placed a plate of biscuits on the table.  
  
Harry looked down and noticed he was still holding the little owl he had brought with him. "I brought Pig back to you," he said as he let Pig go. So that way Pig could fly back to his cage that was sitting on the counter.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Ginny said as Harry sat down and started to sip his tea.  
  
"So what would you kids like to do today? I need to run a couple of errands myself." Mrs. Fig said as she looked at each of them.  
  
"I was planning on going shopping for some new clothes. I just can't really make due with Dudley's anymore." Harry said as he looked down towards his feet. When he sat down his pants had ridden up more than halfway to his knees.  
  
"Oh, I think they are just fine," Ginny giggled, "they'll be perfect for the next flood." Harry smiled, "Very funny Gin."  
  
"You know Harry, if you have things to do, I don't want to bother you." Ginny said as she looked down at her cup.  
  
Harry looked confused, "You're not a bother Gin. I thought we were friends, and I hoped that you would go with me. I could sure use help with picking out clothes."  
  
"Thanks Harry, I hoped that you thought of me as a friend, but I didn't know if you would want to spend time with me when Ron isn't here." Ginny beamed.  
  
"Ron wouldn't be much help with shopping, so I'm glad that you're here and not him. Could you imagine what he would pick out for me? Everything would be orange!" Harry laughed.  
  
Harry turned to Mrs. Fig, "Would it be all right for us to go shopping? I know it's a bit of a walk but I do need some clothes."  
  
"Nonsense, Harry." Mrs. Fig scolded, "I can drive you there and do my errands. Then I can come back to pick you up. I know there will be someone trailing you, but I don't know whom it will be today. They are supposed to stay out of sight so you won't even know they're there. Well, if were to be going lets get a move on."  
  
With that they all got up and went out to the car. Mrs. Fig drove Harry and Ginny dropping them off where most of the stores he would need were located, saying she would pick them up in a couple of hours, before she drove off.  
  
"Harry what do you need?" Ginny asked as they looked around.  
  
"Pretty much everything, but first I want to get a new pair of shoes." Harry said as he searched for a shoe store. "Lets try that one it says it has half off sale, whatever that means."  
  
They made their way to the store and started looking around. There were little signs everywhere that said buy one get the second half off. Ginny read one of the signs, "I think it means that you only have to pay for half of the second pair of shoes when you buy two."  
  
"Ok well that's nice. I can get a pair of trainers and then get a pair of loafers." Harry reasoned. After purchasing the shoes they headed to one of the big dept stores.  
  
"How would you like to do this Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know anything about shopping for clothes, so would you mind helping me out?"  
  
"No problem. I love shopping! How about I just start picking and if you don't like something you just tell me Ok?"  
  
"That sounds good." Harry said.  
  
Ginny led him through the store grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and led him to a dressing room. "First, we need to figure your size. Try these on." Ginny ordered. Harry went in and tried the shirt on first then he went to put the pants on, "Gin, I think the pants are a little too small."  
  
"It was hard to tell with the baggy clothes you got on." She quickly went and got him a new pair. "When you're ready let me see if we got it right." Harry stepped out and Ginny gasped.  
  
"What does it look bad?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh no Harry, but you just look so much different with clothes that actually fit. You look real good. I'll just go and get some more things for you." And with that she hurried off.  
  
Ginny picked out several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, some button down shirts, a pair of black jeans that were a little more dressy, one really nice button down dark green shirt, and a sweat suit. When she was handing him the last of the items she asked, "So Harry, boxers or briefs?"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You said you needed everything." Ginny giggled.  
  
"I don't know. I have always had white ones." Harry was glad that she couldn't see him blush.  
  
"Tighty whities? You just aren't the type. We can do better than that." She quickly left to pick out some new underwear. Ginny picked out some colored briefs and boxers; in solids, striped plaid, and even polka doted. She turned to notice the next rack where there were silk boxers so she picked a few of them up as well. She started to giggle as she grabbed a pair of black ones with little red hearts on them, white ones that had red lips on them, another two black pair one with flames at the bottom, and the other with little pitch forks. She hurried back to the dressing room and Harry opened the door. Ginny pushed the items in his hands and told him to decide which ones he liked.  
  
Harry was in the dressing room looking at all the items Ginny handed to him when he saw the silk one. His mouth dropped. "Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Harry? "  
  
"Do you really think some of these are appropriate?"  
  
"Sure, why not? You just need to live a little." Ginny could hardly control her laughter.  
  
"Ummm. well, ok." After a few minutes it was quiet.  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" Ginny broke through his thoughts.  
  
Harry was trying to think of a way to get her back since she was obviously trying to embarrass him with her selection. He thought what would the marauders do in this case? He thought of showing himself in just his underwear and asking her what she thought, but he knew that would embarrass him more than it would her.  
  
"I was just wondering whether these flames make me look fat. Can you come in and tell me what you think?" Harry was trying to keep his voice straight. "WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I was just kidding, but I do think these look pretty cool though." Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm glad that you liked them." She giggled, "Here, you might like these as well. They're my favorite." She threw another pair at him over the door. They landed on his head. Harry reached up and grabbed them to give them a look. They were white silk with little green,  
  
"FROGS! Gin?"  
  
"I thought that they would bring out the color of your eyes!" Ginny doubled over with laughter.  
  
Once they had rounded up all the things that Harry was buying they headed to the nearest checkout. Harry and Ginny passed by a display of formal dresses, one of which was a light green color with a form fitted bodice with an intriquite pattern of beads. Towards the edge that sparkled, the dress had spaghetti straps and an open back to the waist with the same pattern as on the front of the skirt. It was form fitted to about mid thigh, then flared out to the same bead work at the hem. The dress came with a matching wrap to drape over the shoulders.  
  
"Oh Harry, isn't it beautiful?" Ginny said pointing to the dress.  
  
"Yeah that would look really good on you. You should try it on." Harry replied. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Oh come on, girls like trying on clothes." Harry insisted.  
  
"Well, ok." Ginny said as a sales clerk came over.  
  
"Follow me." said the clerk as she went towards the women's dressing room "I'll bring it to you in your size." Ginny was ushered in to the dressing room by the women. Harry waited in a chair by the big set of mirrors.  
  
"WOW!" exclaimed Harry a few minutes later when Ginny emerged. "Ginny you look great."  
  
"Do you really think so? I feel like a princess."  
  
"Yes! This color really suits you," said the clerk, "It's like it was made for you."  
  
Harry just nodded. When Ginny went back in to the dressing room to change out of the dress, Harry told the clerk to wrap it up. He thought Ginny deserved the dress for helping him out with all his clothes shopping today.  
  
When Ginny emerged Harry was already at the counter paying for all the items. While the clerk was bagging up all the clothes, the clerk who helped Ginny with the dress came over with a large white box and handed it to Ginny. "What's this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your dress." Said the clerk.  
  
"But, I'm not getting the dress." Ginny answered.  
  
"I already bought it Gin, think of it as my way of saying thank you for all your help." Harry smiled, "You do remember that we're supposed to have another dance this year?"  
  
"Harry I didn't help you to get you to buy me something, and you don't have to."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. It is just perfect for you, so please let me do this."  
  
"Alright Harry, but just this once. And only because I absolutely love it! Thanks Harry."  
  
With all the shopping done they made their way from the store. "Harry, do you see that person over there holding the newspaper?" Ginny asked, "The one with the bubblegum pink hair sticking out?"  
  
"Yeah, that looks familiar." Harry said as they started over to the person hiding behind the paper. "Tonks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wotcher Harry." The paper came down to reveal that they were right. "I was wondering if you'd spot me."  
  
"It's kind of hard not to with the hair." Harry laughed.  
  
"Only when I want to be seen." Tonks smirked back. "You get your clothes alright? I especially like the white boxers with the big dots on them. They reminded me of a muggle game we used to play. You know the one, right hand red, and left hand blue. Twister, I believe it's called."  
  
Harry face became very red, not because he knew the game, but because Tonks must have seen his new underwear.  
  
"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I believe that Mrs. Fig is waiting for you at the door. I'll see you next time." And with a pop she was gone.  
  
Harry and Ginny made their way to the front doors and found Mrs. Fig's car outside. They climbed in and drove back. They let Harry off at: #4 Private Drive, with all his packages. Harry requested that Ginny come over the next day. 


	2. Chapter 2 Goodnews or bad news

Chapter 2 - Good News or Bad  
  
Harry took his packages and went inside the house, as the door was closing he started up the stairs. "BOY!" Harry's uncles beller could be heard throughout the house. Harry turned as his uncle entered the hall.  
  
"What have you got there? Been out stealing boy?!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"No, Uncle Vernon, I just needed to buy some clothes, so I went shopping." Answered Harry.  
  
"SHOPPING! Where would you get the money to buy anything? You don't have any money! First, you're a freak like your parents, and now you're a thief as well!" Uncle Vernon sneered.  
  
"I AM NOT a thief! I have some money that my parents left me for school, and for the things that I need!" Harry yelled back. He grabbed his things and headed for his room. Harry put his new clothes away and headed back downstairs for supper. Harry went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"What do you think you're doing BOY?" asked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"It's time to eat isn't it?" replied Harry. Uncle Vernon laughed. "If your parents left you money, you can buy your own food!"  
  
"Okay, FINE! Then." Harry stated as he got up and left the kitchen. He went up to his room. Harry laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was trying to decide what he was now going to do. He had some money and he considered going down to the nearest restaurant or fast food place, but it was to long of a walk, especially after that long day of shopping. He was rather tired. He heard a tap, tap, tapping at his window. Harry looked to see what it was. It was Pig.  
  
Harry grabbed the little owl. He gently removed the letter from his leg.  
  
HARRY- THANKS AGAIN FOR THE DRESS IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN. I HAD A VERY NICE TIME TODAY. MRS. FIG HAS AN APPOINTMENT IN THE MORNING AND WAS WONDERING IF I COULD COME OVER FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS. IT WILL BE ABOUT 10:00. LET ME KNOW IF IT WILL BE OK. GINNY  
  
Harry grabbed some parchment to write back.  
  
GINNY- I DON'T THINK IT WILL BE A PROBLEM. THE DURSLEY'S ARE USUALLY GONE AT THE TIME. IF NOT, WE'LL JUST GO FOR A WALK OR SOMETHING. I'LL MEET YOU AT THE FRONT DOOR JUST IN CASE THEY'RE HOME. HARRY  
  
Harry rolled the parchment up and attached it to Pig's leg. He sent the little owl off on his errand. He proceeded to let Hedwig out of her cage for her evening hunt. Hedwig affectionately nipped Harry's fingers before she flew off into the night. There was a knock at the door. Harry was startled from the quiet. No one ever made an attempt to call on him. "Come In." Harry said uneasily.  
  
"I thought that you might be hungry." Aunt Petunia said. She entered Harry's room with a sandwich and a glass of milk.  
  
"Thanks, Aunt Petunia." Harry took the plate from his Aunt, and wondered why she was being nice to him. He pondered for a moment before asking.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, a friend of mine is staying at Mrs. Fig's for a couple of days, and Mrs. Fig has an appointment in the morning. I was wondering if she could come over for a bit."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my best friends little sister."  
  
"Your uncle will be at work, so I guess if you keep yourself scarce I think that it will be ok." She replied.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry smiled.  
  
As she left the room he ate his sandwich, drank his milk, and returned his dishes to the kitchen. Harry went back to his room and retired for the evening.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested. It was only eight o'clock. Harry realized that he didn't have any dreams last night. Harry got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed for the kitchen for a quick breakfast. When he finished his breakfast Harry decided to go outside and enjoy the nice weather. He rounded the house and saw a red headed figure in shorts and a t-shirt run by. "GINNY!" he yelled.  
  
Ginny stopped and looked back. "Hi, Harry. You want to come running with me?"  
  
Harry jogged out to meet her. "I didn't know that you ran."  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Mr. Potter. It helps me to keep in shape, and besides I was bored, there's only so much that you can do at Mrs. Fig's." Ginny grinned.  
  
Harry and Ginny started jogging. They ran at a good steady pace for awhile and ended up in the park. Harry panted with his hands on his knees, while Ginny started stretching. Harry looked up to see Ginny in a standing position with Ginny putting her palms onto the grass between her toes. Harry gazed at her. From her smooth long legs, all the way up to where her shorts were riding up a little too high, in Harry's opinion. He suddenly gasped and started choking.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ginny rushed over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I just swallowed wrong." said, a red faced Harry.  
  
"Well, you need to stretch, so you don't seize up." She replied.  
  
After, they had rested and stretched out their used muscles they began to walk back. "I'm gonna go back and take a shower then I'll be over. Do you want to play chess or something?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll get it set up after I shower. Then I'll meet you out front, Aunt Petunia said it was alright, but to be scarce!" Harry returned.  
  
They went their separate ways - Harry went up and showered and dressed, then set up his signal chess set that he got one Christmas at Hogwarts. He then went in search of Ginny. When Ginny arrived she and Harry went up to Harry's room and set into a game of chess. There was a slamming of the door and they heard a bellowing voice. Harry and Ginny where so startled they forgot whose turn it was to move next. The bellowing voice was Harry's Uncle.  
  
"PETUNIA!"  
  
Petunia Dursley came of the kitchen to see her husband purple faced and huffing. "What is it?!?! What's wrong? What are you doing home?" asked a worried Petunia.  
  
"We have to talk!" He walked toward the kitchen and he sat down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs Harry looked at Ginny with worried eyes. "I wonder what's going on?"  
  
"There's one way to find out!" and with that Ginny reached into pocket and pulled an extendable ear courtiey of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry's mouth gapped and looked at Ginny questioningly.  
  
"I've found that you never know when you might need one, so I carry one with me always. " Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she turned to go for the stairs. Harry grabbed her hand and exclaimed "you're brilliant!"  
  
Ginny and Harry headed up the stairs and tossed the end of the extendable ear towards the kitchen. "Can you hear?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Vernon has a real loud voice." Harry replied.  
  
*** Back in the kitchen **  
  
"Vernon please, tell me what's wrong." Begged Petunia.  
  
"Grunings is shutting down, I lost my job."  
  
"Oh, NO! That's terrible, but you'll be able to find something else." Petunia stated patting his hand.  
  
"NO, you don't understand."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"If I don't have a steady income plus the bonus that I was counting on, we won't have enough to get by." Vernon sighed. "I had some investments that went sour, and I used all our savings, and well honey.. We're broke! We're going to have to sell the house."  
  
"SELL THE HOUSE! We can't. Where will we go?" exclaimed Petunia.  
  
"I will talk with Marge. She'll take us in until we can find something else." Vernon replied.  
  
"Live with Marge, you've got to be kidding?"  
  
"What do you expect? She's the only one we can turn to!"  
  
"What about Harry?" asked Petunia.  
  
Vernon laughed. "He won't be coming with us! He'll have to find somewhere else to go."  
  
***Meanwhile, back upstairs***  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Ginny. "Guess this means that I don't have to live here anymore." "You had better send a letter to Dumbledore to let him know. Maybe he'll let you come stay with us, when Mom and Dad get back." Ginny stated. 


	3. chapter 3 Not what I expected

Chapter 3 - Not What I Expected  
  
That night Harry went to bed with the biggest smile across his face. He was finally free of the Dursley's! Harry earlier that night wrote to Dumbledore explaining what had happened earlier that evening, and what all he had overheard. Now, all Harry had to do was sit back and wait for someone to come and get him. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Harry rushed to the door, still in his pajamas, to find Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore greeted.  
  
"Hi Professor, please come in." Harry moved from the doorway to let Dumbledore enter the house. Harry had never seen him in muggle clothes before, but today he was dressed in a dark suit complete with a bowler hat.  
  
"Are your Aunt and Uncle here, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "I need to speak with them."  
  
"Um.. They're in the kitchen. Why would you want to speak with them?" Harry questioned.  
  
"All will be explained in due time Harry. Go wait upstairs for a bit, and then we'll talk about going ok?"  
  
Dumbledore made his own way into the kitchen while Harry headed up the stairs. Harry walked up a few steps and heard a shriek followed by a huge CRASH. Harry thought to himself Aunt Petunia noticed Dumbledore is here.  
  
In the kitchen, Aunt Petunia had poured herself a cup of tea. She jumped with fright as she turned and saw Dumbledore coming through the doorway, and her teacup, forgotten, dropped onto the floor.  
  
"I apologize, madam, I did not mean to frighten you. REPARO!" stated Dumbledore as he quickly pointed his wand at the broken teacup and sent it back on the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Vernon was getting red faced by the interruption, not to mention the magic. Vernon stood and bellowed "I will not have abnormalities in my HOME!"  
  
"That is exactly why I am here." Dumbledore stalled. "I came to talk to you about your living situation, and the safety of Harry."  
  
"We have not done anything wrong to that good for nothing boy." Vernon ranted. "Who by the way, is nothing but a thief!"  
  
"Why do you think he is a thief?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The boy came home yesterday with all sorts of packages. I had never given him any money, so he had to have stolen it." Vernon began squirming in his chair seeming to admit they never gave Harry any money even though they normally doled it out to Dudley.  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Dursley that Harry indeed has money, and that is one of the reasons that I am here. Besides of the fact of your financial problems that is." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"WHAT HARRY HAS MONEY? What do you mean of our finances?" (Vernon was a little slow on the uptake.)  
  
"I know that you plan on moving and selling your house. I also know that you don't plan on taking Harry with you. Let's leave it at that."  
  
"What do you plan on doing about it? Harry can't go to Marge's. You heard about what he did to her last time." Vernon was beginning to turn purple all over. He defiantly didn't like this conversation.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand. "I'm not suggesting that you take Harry with you."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Vernon interrupted.  
  
"I am suggesting that you come with Harry." This time Petunia interrupted, finally finding her voice. "Going with Harry where exactly?"  
  
"I will take Harry to his God Father's house. He left it to the, um, group - a few of us belong to, to have our meetings." Dumbledore said.  
  
Vernon narrowed his eyes. "If he was Harry's God Father why would he leave his house to a group than to Harry?" "Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't need it." He answered.  
  
Vernon interrupted again. "Why wouldn't Harry need a house? His parents blew up theirs."  
  
"Mr. Dursley, sir, if you would stop interrupting, I will tell you." Dumbledore scolded. Vernon started to turn purple all over again. "Harry has his own house that he would obtain when he became of legal age. It had been in the Potter family for generations."  
  
"If Harry has a house then why take him to this other place?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Well, my dear woman, it will take a bit of time to get it ready, no one has lived there for awhile and we'll have to get Ickus some help."  
  
"Who is Ickus?" asked Petunia.  
  
"You might call him a caretaker who has been with the family for a long time." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"That's all good enough, but it will still take money, so thanks, but no thanks. We're going to Marge's and I will not live in a wiz..wizards house." Vernon stuttered.  
  
"I know it would be an adjustment for you, but I assure you that every thing will be paid for, if you agree. You won't have to worry about anything. I can get started on the protection of the house right away." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Protection? What do you mean protection?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Spells, to keep everyone safe." Dumbledore said like it was a common thing to do.  
  
"I WILL NOT LIVE IN A PLACE THAT HAS SPELLS ON IT!!!" Vernon shouted.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Mr. Dursley, you already do. Why do you think your family has been safe all these years?"  
  
Vernon fumed. "I still say we go to Marge's!"  
  
Petunia interjected. "No, I think we will take this man up on his offer. I won't go out to Marge's, and if this helps us get out of debt, then I think we can manage. So, if you go to your sister's, it will be with out me."  
  
Vernon's face began to purple. "OK, so what do we have to do?"  
  
It was decided that they had one week to pack their things, and to make a list of all the items they wanted to take with them. Aunt Petunia could come back a couple of times to make sure they did not forget anything. In a weeks time someone would come and show them to the Potter house.  
Harry was waiting in his room, pacing back and forth for Professor Dumbledore to tell him what was going on.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Professor what is going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry we have a lot to talk about, but first let's get your things, and we'll talk after we get you settled."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Grimmauld Place for now, then I will explain everything alright?"  
  
Harry had already packed last night and was ready to go. He grabbed his trunk and Professor Dumbledore picked up Hedwig's cage. He held out a piece of rope to Harry. Harry already guessed it must be a Port key, and when he grabbed a hold of it he felt the usual pull behind his navel. 


	4. chapter 4 Unexpected news

Chapter 4 - Unexpected News  
  
"Hello, Harry." Professor Lupin greeted Harry and Professor Dumbledore when they arrived at: Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Mooney, how are you doing?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Pretty well, my not so little Prongs." Remus looked at Harry as he closed him into a tight hug, "I think you're having a growth spurt."  
  
"Why don't you take your things up to your room, Harry? Then you can come to the kitchen and have some tea while we discuss matters." Dumbledore interjected.  
  
Harry took up his things to the old bedroom that he and Ron had shared last year. When he had finished putting his things away he went down to the kitchen where Remus and Albus Dumbledore were waiting for him. Harry sat down at the table while Remus poured him a cup of tea.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me where I get to live now? Am I going to stay here or do I go to the Weasley's when they get back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry we're waiting for one more person to arrive that can help with some of the details, but I think we can begin by saying that you'll be staying here for about a week before you can go to your new home. I'm afraid it won't be the Weasley's. I would still like to use the blood protection of your relatives." Dumbledore said as Harry's face dropped.  
  
"You're NOT making me go to AUNT MARGE'S! I WON'T GO! Why can't I stay here?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Harry." Remus told him in a soothing voice.  
  
"You don't have to go to Aunt Marge's; we don't want the ministry sending a letter for the use of underage magic." Dumbledore laughed. "I also don't think it will be appropriate for your Aunt and Uncle to live here. We have enough going on here without adding more complications."  
  
"Then, where.?" Harry was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"AH! I think our guest has arrived." Dumbledore stated as he went to answer the door. A few minutes later Dumbledore returned with a short balding man, carrying a briefcase.  
  
"Harry this is Mr. Long. He is the conservator who handled both your parents and Sirius's wills." Dumbledore introduced Harry to Mr. Long.  
  
"Okay, no offense, but why is he here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can answer that." Mr. Long stated. "I have been informed about your change in situations, and well, normally this wouldn't happen until you become of age. So, we are making some changes and adjustments."  
  
"Okay." Harry stated obviously still confused.  
  
"Let's sit down and get a little more comfortable. Can I offer you some tea, Mr. Long?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, please. Now let's get down to business Harry. I see you already know about your trust funds."  
  
"Trust fund?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know about your account at Gningots, which had been set up for you to get the things that you need while you are in school. Hmmm.. I see you have hardly made a dent in that and you are ready to start in."  
  
"Sixth year." Harry supplied.  
  
"Right, you also have your family vault that contains items from your parents. Then there is also the Potter family vault of items that have been handed down through the Potter line and the Potter inheritance." Mr. Long continued on to say. Harry just sat there in shock.  
  
"You ok Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um..Yeah, I just didn't expect anything like this." Harry muttered.  
  
Still reading Mr. Long continued to state, "then there's the house."  
  
"House? I thought that my parents' house was destroyed." Harry said. Harry thought to himself. Although he'd like to see his parents' house, he was sure it would be too hard to live in.  
  
"No Harry, though you do own that property, I was referring to the Potter estate. That would be where your father grew up." Mr. Long stated.  
  
"Okay." Harry said while looking at Dumbledore and asked, "Is that where I'm going to live then?" Harry asked still confused as to where he was going to be living.  
  
"Yes Harry, I thought that would work best and we could bring your relatives there, and continue the protection that your mother started." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Long interjected. "We also need to set up an executer to watch over your finances and other things that might pop up. Harry since you are at a fairly mature age, you can decide who to choose as the executer. The person must be a responsible someone that you trust, is available to take care of matters, and also available to keep close contact with you, preferably someone able to live with you. The person you pick will also have their own personal spending account. Do you have anyone in mind Harry?"  
  
"I guess I'd probably like Remus to take the job, if you would?" Harry looked at Remus.  
  
"OH, Harry I really would love to do that for you," Remus smiled. "But, unfortunately I will be gone for a good portion of the year with different assignments for the Order. I don't think that I would be a very good choice."  
  
"Harry you can take some time to decide," interrupted Mr. Long. "Next on the list is Sirius's will. Sirius wanted to leave everything to be split between Harry and Remus. He said with knowing how you both are he decided that first: he would leave Black Manor to the Order, for as long as they see fit to use. When that time comes if they want to they can donate it to the charity of their choice. Second: the liquid portion of the estate, Sirius said that, half would still go to Remus with instructions to tell you that you were one of the best friends a marauder could have. He also said to take care of yourself and try to have a little fun. To Harry he left this note.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
I want you to know that I am very proud of the way you're turning out. I love you very much. I know you don't need the money, so I thought of something else that I think that you would approve of. The rest of the money is to be split and placed in two separate accounts under the names: Hermione Gnanger and Ronald Weasly, for their help in the third year. You take care of yourself and remember you're not responsible for all the things caused by Voldemort. Try your best at being happy and remember me always.  
  
Love, Sirius  
  
P.S. Keep up the marauder image.  
  
Harry bent his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "You ok?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just a little hard. Ya know?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"I think that will be all for today. I need to get back to the office. Send word when you find someone you would like to be the executor. It was nice meeting you Harry." Mr. Long nodded.  
  
They all shook hands and Mr. Long excused himself. 


	5. Chapter 5 Answers will be provided

Sorry for the wait there will be more son and I want to thank my editor and beta Lillian Blue who gets these ready for me. I Hope you enjoy. and let me know what you think. I want to thank you all for the reviews so far. Im just so happy that someone is reading it. anow on to the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - Answers Will Be Provided  
  
Harry lay awake that night thinking about all the things that have happened. He wondered what his house will be like, and what his dad's childhood must have been like there. Harry was very excited to see the house. The only thing bad about this situation was that he would still be with the Dursley's, although it might be interesting being that they would have to live in a wizards' house.  
This made him wonder even more about his home. What would it be like? Would it be like the Black house? Probably not, since it had owners who were in the dark arts. How about the Burrows? He loved the way the Burrow just didn't look at all normal, but couldn't imagine his Aunt Petunia living there at all. What were average witches and wizard's houses like? He had only ever visited two of them, and both were so very different.  
He also worried about the whole executer that he had to name. He didn't know a whole lot of adults very well, and most of them had things to do of their own, and families to take care of. So, he couldn't ask any of them to just drop everything for him to look after things. Would he have to let the Dursley's take control of everything? He defiantly didn't trust them, but who else was there? With these thoughts Harry drifted into a restless sleep.  
Harry...Harry....  
Harry was shook awake. "What?!?!" Shaken Harry opened his eyes in the still dark room. "Ron?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"There was an attack at the Burrow."  
"What? Was anyone hurt? Where's Ginny?" Harry interrupted.  
"Harry relax, Mom and Dad were just getting home so they apparated out right away. They came and got me. The twins went with Mom and Dad to get Ginny at Mrs. Fig's."  
"I hope she's ok!" Harry stated worriedly.  
Harry and Ron decided to wait in the kitchen for the rest of the Weasley's to arrive. It was about two in the morning when they finally got there. By this time the boys in their worry, had gotten Remus out of bed. He was the only other person staying at the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with Ginny in tow, came into the kitchen to find the three sitting there quietly. All seemed to be in thought.  
"Ginny!" Harry shouted when he had seen them arrive. He shot out from his chair and rushed up to give Ginny an enormous hug. This surprised everyone, even Ginny, who blushed. Ginny tried to hide that she wished that the hug wasn't over so quickly. Harry didn't know what had come over him. He made a quick decision to try and salvage the situation by quickly going over to Molly and giving her a hug. That way no one would get the wrong impression. Harry nodded to Arthur. "I'm so glad that you are all ok." Harry looked back at Ron who was giving him a puzzled look, but before Ron could comment there were two pops which announced the arrival of the twins.  
"Hi ya Harry!" they said in sync.  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Remus interjected.  
"Just one, then we must get to bed. It is really late. Kids, why don't you take your things up to your rooms, and head to bed? We can talk in the morning." Molly said.  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron went upstairs. "Harry is everything ok?" asked Ginny. "You left without a word. I didn't know where you had gone to."  
"I'm alright. I've had a lot to think about." Harry proceeded to tell them about all of the things he had found out. Harry left out portions which had to do with the sum of his inheritance, and what Ron and Hermione were receiving. He didn't feel it was his place to talk about that part of it all and didn't want Ron to get the wrong idea. Especially the way that Harry knew how Ron felt about charity. He explained how he had to find someone to act as executer of his estate until he was of majority.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up when Ginny pounded on the door. "Harry, Ron, Mom says to come down for breakfast."  
"Be down in a bit." Harry hollered back. Ron just kept on snoring.  
"RON!" Harry threw his pillow at Ron. "Time to get up."  
"Alright, Alright." Ron said sleepily. Harry grabbed some clothes. He hurried to the shower.  
After dressing Harry went back to the room. Ron was sitting up, but still hadn't got up out of bed yet. "You coming?" asked Harry.  
"Yeah, I'll go shower, maybe that'll wake me up." Ron yawned. "You go on down. I'll catch up."  
Harry left the room to find Ginny heading up the stairs. "Morning, Gin."  
"Morning, Harry." Ginny stopped at the top to wait for him. "You know Harry I was really worried when you just disappeared like that. I stopped by your Aunt's house and your Aunt wouldn't tell me anything. I'm really glad that you are ok." Ginny went up on her tip toes and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before turning and going to her room.  
Harry couldn't move. All he could do was stand there for the next few minutes in a daze. His cheek felt warm where her lips had touched and he was sure that his face was red as her hair. Why did she do that anyway? Harry thought to himself. She didn't have that crush anymore. They were just friends. When Harry finally regained his composure he finished his way to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to find Dumbledore at the table talking with Arthur and Molly.  
"Harry dear, come get breakfast." Molly told Harry as he came in to sit down at the table. She sounded tired or like she was unhappy about something. Molly immediately got up, grabbed Harry a plate and began filling it with eggs, sausage, and toast. She placed it in front of Harry. "That's it tuck in." She gave him a weak smile.  
"Mrs. Weasley is something wrong?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Oh no, not really, I was just trying to figure some things out after the attack."  
"It will work out Molly dear." Arthur told her. "It's just going to take awhile to come up with the right spells to make it safe enough to go back again."  
"I'm just glad that none of the kids were home especially Ron and Ginny. It would have taken us longer to get out since they can't apparate." Molly sniffed. "What would have happened?"  
"Now, Molly don't go getting yourself all worked up over what if." Arthur said sympathetically patting her hand.  
"Harry have you thought of anyone who you would like to act as executer?" asked Dumbledore.  
"I have been thinking about it, but I haven't come up with anything yet. I just don't know that many adults and everyone has their own things to do, and their own families to take care of." Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I'm not going to have to ask the Dursley's am I? I certainly don't trust them."  
"The Dursley's!" exclaimed Molly. "You can't let them take over Harry's things. There'll be nothing left for him. I just don't understand why you won't let Harry come live with us. He's more apart of our family than he's ever been of theirs! The way that they treat that poor boy." She huffed.  
Harry suddenly grinned. He looked over at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Professor, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked.  
"I believe I am. Not to worry Harry, it's big enough for all of them." Dumbledore smiled.  
"Mrs. Weasley?"  
"Yes, Harry." She replied.  
"Would you like to be executer for me?" Harry asked of her.  
"Harry surely there is someone else more suitable then me?"  
"You said it yourself, Mrs. Weasley, you're more my family then the Dursley's so who better to take the role then you? You won't have to do much for me. I don't need much at all. You all can live in the Potter house, at least until you get the spells worked up and want to go back to the Burrow. I haven't seen the house yet, but Dumbledore just said that there's room. Please, Mrs. Weasley." Harry pleaded.  
Molly pulled Harry into a tight hug. "Harry you couldn't make me prouder if you were one of my own." As she let go of Harry she said as she was wiping tears from her eyes, "At least this way I can make sure the Dursley's are treating you right."  
"What's going on?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen.  
Harry's face just beamed. "You're gonna come live with me." 


	6. Feelings and Explanations

Chapter 6- Feelings and Explanations  
  
***Later that Day***  
  
An owl arrived as lunch was being served. Molly retrieved the letter from the owl and she saw that it was addressed to Ron. Molly handed the letter to Ron. He then unrolled the parchment and began to read.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed right before he toppled over backwards in a dead faint. Ginny giggled in spite of her worry, but Ginny really let it go when she saw the grin on Harry's face. "I think he got the letter from Sirius's conservator." Harry announced as Molly reached down to pick up the letter to see what had shocked Ron so.  
  
"Ten thousand galleons!" She exclaimed, almost falling herself.  
  
Lupin grinned and he pointed his wand at Ron. "Enervate." Ron came around and his eyes widened. "Did I just get a letter?" Ron asked wondering if he had been dreaming.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Its true Sirius left both you and Hermione some money." Harry answered. A second owl arrived for Ron after lunch. This time the letter was from Hermione. She told Ron about getting the letter from the conservator, and the things she had been up to, which wasn't much. There wasn't much for Hermione to be up to since their owl grades affected the classes that can be taken in their sixth year. She added that she hadn't heard from Harry yet. She hoped that he wasn't sulking or feeling guilty, and that everything wasn't his fault.  
  
This made Harry realize that he hadn't been in a bad mood or depressed since Ginny had contacted him. However, realizing this did make him feel guilty for not missing Sirius as much as he thought that he should, being that it was his fault.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry whom she could tell was in deep thought, after Ron read the last part of Hermione's letter. He had his brow so furrowed in thought that she just didn't know what was going on in Harry's head. "Harry Potter." She said forcefully, which pulled Harry's thoughts back to reality. "Don't start blaming yourself again. You have finally started being happy and you're not going to close yourself up again."  
  
"GINNY!" Ron snapped.  
  
"No Ron, she's right." Harry stated. He was shocked that Ginny could read him so well. "I do know of one thing. I had better write to Hermione and explain why I haven't written her yet."  
  
Ginny and Ron played a game of chess while Harry wrote and explained all of the happenings of the previous days to Hermione. Harry sent the completed letter off with Hedwig.  
  
Suppertime had arrived. The twins arrived after their day at the joke shop that they had opened in Hogsmede. The twins spent the evening filling Harry in on their latest inventions and jokes. Harry was so tired that he finally excused himself and went up to bed. He undressed and without bothering to find his pajamas fell into bed. He was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. Thankfully, it was warm enough that covers weren't necessary.  
  
A while later Ron crept into his room. As Ron was quickly and quietly trying to slip back out of the room, without waking Harry, Ron was trying to stifle his laughter. "Fred! George! You have got to see this." Ron called.  
  
The twins came into the hall with curiosity. "What's up?" Asked Fred.  
  
"Look." Ron pointed as he opened the door to Harry's room. The light from the hall splayed across Harry's bed.  
  
"What?" George asked. Ron looked in at Harry. "Oh, turn out the light." Ron told George. George turned. He extinguished the light in the hall and an eerie light began to shine from Harry's bed.  
  
The three burst out with laughter, which woke up Harry. "What's going on?" Harry asked sleepily. "Gee Harry; is there something that you would like to tell us?" Fred laughed.  
  
"Never would have thought it." George added.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Look down Harry." Ron said, covering his mouth trying to hold the laughter in. Harry looked down and he noticed the glowing was coming from him, well his boxes actually. One could plainly see the outline of flames and the words RED HOT LOVER coming from them. Before Harry could say anything, they all turned to the door when they heard "OH MY."  
  
"Lumos." Ron muttered, so the bedroom light came on. It took a second for everyone's eyes to adjust. When their eyes finally adjusted, they were looking at a gaping Ginny. Her eyes were fixed on Harry. He was standing in nothing but the boxers she had picked out for him. Fred leapt at Ginny trying to cover her eyes with his hands. "Ginny!" They all cried when they came out of their trance.  
  
"I'm going." She said, trying to pry Fred off of her. Harry quickly grabbed a blanket off the bed trying to wrap up. Fred let go of Ginny so she could leave. Ginny giggled when she saw how red Harry's face was. Ginny hadn't noticed his face before. "Harry?" Ginny giggled. "Um, don't worry, they don't make you look fat." Ginny quickly hurried from the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Ginny picked out the clothes for me when she was staying at Mrs. Fig's."  
  
"Ginny picked those out?" George laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it was quite embarrassing. Then we ran into Tonks, who was on guard duty, and she saw all the things that Ginny had picked out. I was so embarrassed. She even made a comment about the dots being her favorite." The three were bursting out in laughter while Harry stood there red faced and embarrassed.  
  
"Hey George," Fred said.  
  
"Thinking the same." George replied.  
  
"You two are scary when you two do that you know?" Ron said.  
  
Ignoring Ron, Fred told George, "Let's get planning."  
  
"Right, gotta go." And with a pop they were gone.  
  
"Harry what all did you and Ginny do while she was staying at Mrs. Fig's?" Ron asked.  
  
"We went clothes shopping, running, and played a couple games of chess. We were just having some fun. We are just friends."  
  
"Relax Harry. I was just hoping that she'd like you again, so she doesn't go out with Dean." Harry had forgotten that she was interested in him. For some reason this made him feel deflated, kind of like a balloon that had lost too much air. Why would this upset him? He realized that it must be the protectiveness, like Ron felt for her since they were all friends. The problem was he never felt like that about Hermione. How did he feel? Did it even matter? She certainly doesn't like him like that anyway. 


	7. Chapter 7 Potter Place

AN: I am issuing a challenge of sorts. I would like everyone's input on if there was a big party coming up who would you want to be invited, and what would you like to happen. It will be at Harry's house. Would it be close friends, acquaintances, any enemies that somehow get to come. (mainly students for that) What will happen? Coupling, jealousy, fights, fun and games. This has been a hard one for me to come up with so please give me your help. I can't say what chapter it will be but I am currently working on chapter 13 or 14 by the time this is posted. That depends on how easily things come, so the sooner you can give me your thoughts the better. Next posting will come as soon as my "editor"and or beta types. Thank you for all your reviews they mean a lot to me. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.  
  
Chapter 7- Potter Place  
  
The next morning Harry woke up from a night filled with dreams. He dreamt of his parents and of Sirius, who were all talking to him. Telling him how they loved him and the he would be going home.  
  
Home, he thought. I'm going to finally have a real home. The only problem is that the people he wished more then anything weren't going to be there. Then there was the Dursley's. Ok, so there is more than one problem, now that he thought about it, there were several problems. One that worried him the most was going to live in a place where his father grew up. He just didn't know what that would be like. It was bad enough coming back here without Sirius being here. Although he tried to hide how much it made him miss Sirius. He was thankful that he got to see him again, but it was hard when everything he saw reminded him of Sirius. Some were good memories, but it would just turn to sadness.  
  
Harry decided he had had enough of dwelling on his thoughts and worries. He made himself get out of bed. Harry went and showered then headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Harry." Remus and Molly both greeted Harry.  
  
"Good Morning." Harry returned.  
  
"Harry would you like to see your new house today?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure. When can we go?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"As soon as everyone is up and had their breakfast." Remus answered. "Molly needs to check on the progress of things, and I can show you through the house."  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked Remus.  
  
"Floo! Dumbledore has the antiapparation wards up that surround the house and the property, along with most of the protection spells. There is only one place in the house that you can floo into and then there is security so you can't get out of the room unless the Houses' spells let you in. A pretty ingenious plan. The same type of thing is in place to get through the gate to the property." Remus told Harry.  
  
"I can't wait to see it." Harry had a hard time concealing his excitement to see the place. Living there was a different thought, but he defiantly wanted to see it.  
  
"Harry dear," Molly asked. "Why don't you go wake Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasley." Harry jumped up and practically ran from the room. In his hurry he slipped on the rug by the door jam knocking himself to the floor.  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" Asked a worried Molly. Harry pulled himself up and turned red faced back to Remus and Molly. "Um, yeah."  
  
"Have a nice trip Harry?" Remus laughed and Harry quickly left the room.  
  
"He didn't seem the least bit excited now did he?" Molly giggled at Remus.  
  
That was graceful. Harry thought to himself. After leaving the room he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Ginny's room. Lost in thought he instinctively raised his fist to knock on the door. "Watch the hands Harry." Yelled Ginny as he knocked on her chest.  
  
"Oh sorry Ginny. I wasn't .. Um.. I mean. I was just coming to wake you up so we could get going." Said a very red faced Harry.  
  
"Since you weren't obviously paying attention I'll forgive you this once." Ginny giggled at Harry's embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure hope this day doesn't get any worse. I seem to have a habit of embarrassing myself today."  
  
"Oh? What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I did a very graceful dance on the way from the kitchen in front of your mom and Remus, and then I accidentally cop a feel on you." Harry laughed.  
  
"That's not too bad though." Ginny giggled. "You said that you were going somewhere?" She changed the subject before he could ask what she had meant.  
  
"We're going to the house today." Harry answered.  
  
"I'll try and hurry, I know how excited you are about going." She smiled and slipped past him and down the hall. This is definitely an interesting day, Harry thought as he went back up to his room to wake up Ron. When everyone was finally ready to go, Molly grabbed the pot of floo powder and told Remus to go first. Remus took a hand full and threw it into the fire, stepped into the green flames and said "Potter's Place." One by one they all did the same.  
  
They arrived in a room which was nice yet rather plain. It has a couple of chairs and a sofa, but had no decorations to speak of. At each end of the room there were double doors. By one set there was a spindly- legged table on which stood a bell that had "ring me" engraved on it.  
  
Remus picked up the bell and gave it a ring. A voice came out of nowhere and said, "Who has come to call?"  
  
"Remus Lupin." Remus stated. "I have bought Molly, Ron, Ginny Weasley, along with Harry Potter to tour the house."  
  
"Certainly." The voice said. "You are expected." The doors opened to allow them to enter.  
  
"That was neat." Ron said. "How does that work?"  
  
"It's difficult to explain. It's controlled by Ickus, the house elf. He knows who is to be let in; if it's unexpected then Ickus will ask the residents of the house whether or not the arrivals would be allowed entrance. When you reside in the house your signature is placed in the house so you won't have to ring the bell. The house will recognize you." Lupin replied.  
  
The group went through the double doors into a large hall, which had an open staircase in the middle. Immediately they were greeted by three house elves, one of which was easily recognized.  
  
"Master Harry Potter Sir!" said one who rushed to Harry and hugged his legs. "Dobby is so happy to be here to help take care of Harry Potter and the Weezeys!" Dobby exclaimed!  
  
"Hi Dobby, I didn't know you were here." Harry stammered, trying to peel him off his legs.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore asked Dobby and Winky to come and get things ready for Harry Potter. There in not mush for Dobby and Winky to do when all the students are home for the holidays. Headmaster Dumbledore said that if it was alright with Harry Potter and Mrs. Weezey, Dobby and Winky could stay to help for the summer." Said Dobby with a pleading look in his large globe like eyes.  
  
"Ummmm sure Dobby if you want." Said Harry. Then as the thought of Hermione popped into his head he added, "As long as you call me Harry, accept pay and take days off."  
  
"Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby." Dobby beamed.  
  
"Harry Potter Sir?" asked Winky in a small voice.  
  
"Yes Winky." Harry returned.  
  
"Winky is so happy to be here sir. Winky finally gets a family to care for again." She said as she started to sob.  
  
Remus stepped forward, "Harry this is Ickus. He has been with the Potter family for quite a few generations."  
  
Ickus indeed looked very old but nothing like Kreacher had. Ickus had a pleasant, almost endearing look about him.  
  
"Ickus is very pleased to finally meat Master Harry, so pleased indeed. Master Harry looks just like Master James did." Squeaked the elf.  
  
"I 'm happy to meet you Ickus. Maybe you can tell me of my family sometime." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh yes Ickus would love to, after Master Harry and his friends settle in." said the elf with a smile.  
  
"Ickus this is Mrs. Weasley and two of her children Ron and Ginny." Remus introduced the rest of the group. They all exchanged pleasantries.  
  
"Why don't you take Mrs. Weasley and show her to her room and then let her know everything she needs to start running the household. Ill show these three around. I think I remember my way. Shall we start with the bedrooms so you can choose the one you want Harry?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Sure, are you going to show me my dads?" asked Harry. "How about I see if you can guess." Remus laughed. Remus led the way up the stairs, which split halfway up and took they right side. They followed the hall looking in each room. Soon it felt like they had made a full circle, and sure enough Harry spotted the stairs they had come up. He had counted 10 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a second set of stairs leading to the third floor. Instead of going back to the stairs they turned right down another hall that passed stairs going down and lead them to two suites.  
  
"Dumbledore suggested that we use these for your relatives." Said Remus. "It might make things a little easier for everyone if they have someplace to themselves."  
  
They looked at the suites , each had a sitting room bedroom and bathroom. These were each as nice as all of the other rooms they had seen. All the rooms were unique from one another and all were in a different color scheme.  
  
"I guess it will be ok. They are farther away from the other bedrooms." Said Harry before he added. "I haven't been able to tell which one was my dads.  
  
"we do have a few more to look at." Said Remus with a grin as he led them back to the stairs that lead to the third floor.  
  
They went up the stairs, which ended at one end of the hall, and started looking at the rooms. The first was done in pink. The big four poster sat in front of a circular wall. There were double doors that opened out onto a balcony, which looked out onto the backgrounds. It also had a nice vanity against one wall. It was defiantly a girl's room.  
  
"Its beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny  
  
"Well I think you found your room." Said Harry.  
  
"Really! I can have this one." Questioned Ginny  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny rushed him in a bone-crushing hug. They left the room next was a bath. Remus passed the next door without stopping.  
  
"What's in there?" Asked Ron  
  
"Umm well that room was changed to attic space since it was the room Wormtail used to use. Now its just storage." Said Remus with a frown. Harry was glad that the room wasn't in use anymore but he kept that too himself. They went to the next room it was done in dark blue, and the one after that was done in red and black. They soon came to the door at the end of the hall. It was a sitting room done in red and gold. The bedroom had a king-size four-poster bed standing in the rounded corner wall. and both the sitting room and bedroom had double doors opening out to a second balcony.  
  
"You did that on purpose, Moony." Harry shouted playfully.  
  
"What!" said Ron and Ginny simultaneously  
  
"This was my dads room." Harry announced  
  
"Ok so can you guess whose were the other three for when they stayed?" asked Remus  
  
"Well the pink that's easy. That was my Mums. The red and black would have been, umm, Sirius, and the blue would have been yours." Harry answered. "Am I right?"  
  
"Well Harry actually the pink was mine." Said Remus batting his eyelashes before they all broke out laughing.  
  
"Of course you right, but you haven't seen the best part." Remus opened the bathroom door to show a tub resembling the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. "It has those jets that make bubbles like the muggle hot tubs."  
  
"Cool!" said Ginny who had never seen the one at school. "Mind if I use it sometime Harry?"  
  
"Sure anytime." Answered Harry  
  
"So Ron which one do you want?" Harry asked  
  
"Well my chuddly cannon posters would clash with the red, so if Remus doesn't mind I'd like that one." Said Ron  
  
"No Ron it's yours. I'm glad you like it. When James parents remodeled the place we all got to choose how to do our rooms." Remus answered.  
  
"Harry are you sure you want me to have your mums room? I can choose one downstairs." Said Ginny worriedly  
  
"NO" Harry practically shouted. "You can have it. I don't want you that close to Dudley." Harry just realizing he said that out loud turned a little red. " I mean you like the pink one, it's yours."  
  
Ginny giggled "Thanks Harry"  
  
Ron just had a puzzled look on his face. "You need to calm down there Harry."  
  
"Well now that's settled lets head down to the kitchen. I think it's about time for lunch." Remus said trying not to think about how James had told him of the ledge that connected the two balconies, that Lilly used to use to get from her room to James. Well at least they had put up a rail to prevent anyone from falling.  
  
They took the back stairs, which brought them out near the kitchen. They entered the kitchen to find lunch ready for them. While eating they told Molly about the rooms they had chosen.  
  
"Ginny dear why don't you stay down hear on the main floor near your father and I. There is a beautiful double suit right next to ours." Molly said worriedly  
  
"Oh mum I am not a baby anymore and I want to be by Ron besides it's the most beautiful room that I've ever seen It's just perfect." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Well as long as you behave your self and you know that I am downstairs if you need anything. I know you still have nightmares." Worried Molly.  
  
"Mum I'll be fine." Said Ginny  
  
"Molly, do you like your room?" Harry asked. He felt that the Weasley's deserved so much for agreeing to move in and take care of him. He loved the Weasley's and if he had something to give it would be there's in a minute. He also knew that they wouldn't take anything from him.  
  
"Of course I like it Harry, it's wonderful. The whole house is, but Harry you know that Arthur and I don't need such extravagance. We would be just as happy to have one of the single bedrooms instead of the suite." Answered Molly.  
  
"You and Mr. Weasley came here to help me when you didn't have to you deserve everything I have to give. I want you to have it." Stated Harry.  
  
Molly enveloped him in a tight motherly hug. "Thank you Harry. You know that you're a part of our family and we are more than happy to be here." She said releasing Harry and wiping her eyes.  
  
They finished lunch and Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked around the rest of the house. They found the study that connected to a library, the lounge, and a game room. This is where Remus found them looking at the polished chess table.  
  
"Its time to get back." Announced Remus.  
  
"When will we be able to move in?" asked Harry  
  
"I'm not sure but I think the end of the week." Answered Remus. 


	8. CHAPTER 8 HOME SWEET HOME

AN:Remember to please give your input and suggestions concerning Harry's Birthday party and please review the more reviews the faster I will get the next chapter out (How's that for blackmail?) I hope you will be ale to visualize the house. I made floor plans so I wouldn't get confused in it myself.  
  
CHAPTER 8 HOME SWEET HOME  
  
They flooed back to the Black house and spent the next couple of days trying to keep themselves busy. Mr. Weasley found Harry who was playing chess with Ron. "Harry, did you know that there was a car out in the garage at your house?"  
  
"No Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, "we never went outside." Harry was remembering the old Ford Anglia that he and Ron crashed into the Whomping Willow in their second year, leaving Mr. Weasley without a car.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could try and get it running then we could use it to get all of your things to the house on Saturday and we could also use it to get you kids to King's Cross in September." Mr. Weasley said nervously.  
  
Harry smiled, knowing how Mr. Weasley loved to tinker with muggle things. "Well you can just have it since I'm the reason you lost your car in the first place." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh Harry that was an accident, besides I can't take your car it's too much." Said Arthur.  
  
"Well how about we make a deal." Harry suggested.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Well how about you use the car whenever you want, and you can teach me how to drive." Harry answered.  
  
"I think that will work." Arthur agreed, "How about we start on Sunday when we go to pick up the Dursleys."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Early Friday morning, when Harry went to breakfast he heard the angry voice of Mrs. Weasley. He stopped not knowing if it was something he should intrude on.  
  
"It's not safe!" He heard Molly say.  
  
"But mum we're adults." Said Fred.  
  
"We can make our own choices." He heard George add.  
  
"Families are being attacked more and more, they've already attacked the Burrow. They will go any Weasley they can find. I can't stop you from working in Hogsmade. The only thing that keeps me sane is that there haven't been any attack during the day, but living there in a flat, you're just at too much risk." Molly argued.  
  
"Mum we can't stay here with the order." George replied.  
  
"It's not like we can have our friends visit." Added Fred.  
  
"You can come with us." Harry announced, coming into the kitchen, and then realizing he was eavesdropping as his face turned red. "Um sorry, I overheard."  
  
"That's okay Harry." Said Molly "Maybe you can talk some since in to these two." She said as she got up from the table.  
  
"Harry it's not that we don't appreciate the offer..." began Fred.  
  
"But we don't want you to get crowded." Finished George.  
  
"Fred George didn't anyone tell you?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Tell us what?" The twins asked in unison.  
  
"The place is HUGE. We'll have plenty of space and there are plenty of rooms. There's also a cellar that you could use for your creations, besides maybe the muggles will give you some new ideas." Said Harry convincingly.  
  
"Well maybe for a while." Said George.  
  
"Just to make mum feel better." Added Fred. Harry noticed the mischief glint in their eyes and grinned. "We'll be going tomorrow so can you be ready?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I think we can manage that." Fred grinned.  
  
"When are the muggles coming?" Asked George.  
  
"Sunday." Answered Harry.  
  
"Don't you bother those muggles." Said Molly and under her breath added, 'at least not right away.'  
  
The rest of the day was spent by everyone getting ready. Harry was in his room and began cleaning Hedwig's cage when he heard a noise. He turned to see Phineas Nigellus in his usually blank portrait.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Phineas.  
  
"Hi," said Harry.  
  
"I see you've calmed down since the end of the term." Said Phineas.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess I have." Harry said, embarrassed. "I suppose I should apologize to Professor Dumbledore for the tantrum I had, and all the things I broke."  
  
"There was no lasting harm done, the items were easily repaired but I do know the Head Master still feel bad for keeping things from you." Said Phineas.  
  
"I realize now that he did what he thought was best, and in doing so it still hurts that he would keep something like that from me." Said Harry.  
  
"Have you told your friends about what happened with the prophecy?" Phineas asked.  
  
"Um well no." Said Harry.  
  
"Why is that?" Asked Phineas.  
  
"Well I don't want to worry them about..." He trailed off "I guess I'm starting to understand." Said Harry "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Said Phineas "If you ever need some advise, I'll be here just hanging around. Oh and Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry, looking at his feet.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Sirius. I've begun to understand why he took the path that he did even though it was against the family." Said Phineas.  
  
"Thanks, that means allot." Said Harry and looked up at the portrait to see Phineas starting to nod off. Harry finished up with his things and went to find Ron. When he found him he was in the kitchen writing a letter. "Who're writing' to Ron?"  
  
"Hermione, I thought I'd tell her what's been going on and about the house." Said Ron.  
  
"Well give her my best and see if she can come visit some time. She'll get the room next to yours." Harry added, he couldn't help grinning. He had known for quite some time now that they both liked each other. Hopefully this year they'll get over their stubbornness and admit it.  
  
The next morning Harry didn't wake until he heard Ron moving about the room."Morning Harry." Said Ron when he noticed Harry waking up.  
  
"Ugh." Harry groaned.  
  
"Rough night?" Ron asked. He had heard Harry tossing in his sleep a little when he had woke up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night.  
  
"Not that bad, I think I'm just nervous about living in my dad's house. I just couldn't sleep that well." Harry yawned.  
  
"Is that what's been buggin' you? I noticed you've been pretty quiet, I just thought it was..." Ron trailed off.  
  
"You thought it was Sirius." Harry finished.  
  
"Well yeah." Said Ron.  
  
"I guess I haven't had much time to dwell on Sirius with everyone around. Since I've gotten that letter from him it did make me feel a little better. I still miss him terribly. It's just one more thing that's happened because Voldemort is after me, but I'm starting to realize it's Voldemot's fault. I've got to be more careful not to let him get to me and let others get in the way." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry what's happened to you? You're starting to sound like Hermione." Ron laughed, trying to lighten Harry up.  
  
"Well I guess I'm just growing up," Harry joked back. "But I'm sure I'll have relapses into youth. I have strict orders to keep up the Marauders name. Care to join me in that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Said Ron, trying to look serious, then rolled his eyes. "Well okay if I have to." He then sounded excited "You got anything in mind?" "Not yet all I've been doing so far is embarrassing myself." Harry laughed. 'But don't ask' he thought to himself, the last thing he wanted Ron to know was that he groped his sister, even if it was an accident.  
  
"We better get our things downstairs. Mum and Dad will get the rest later." Ron said.  
  
Harry dressed and finished his last minute packing before taking Hedwig in one hand and grabbing the end of his trunk with the other. Ron came back in to help him carry it downstairs.  
  
Mr. Weasley arrived through the front door and told everyone to get his or her things loaded in the car. The car was a big old black Cadillac, it was however in relatively good shape. Mr. Weasley had obviously expanded the trunk space to accommodate everyone's belongings. They loaded up and drove to the outskirts of London, finally coming up on a long lane leading to the 'Potter Mansion'. He then drove to the gate at the side of the house; Arthur reached up to the dash of the car and pushed the green button opening the gate. He drove through the gate, which enclosed behind them, and stopped by the west side entrance.  
  
Dobby was there to greet them he took their luggage, and with a pop, sent it to their rooms. They spent the rest of the day looking about the house and playing Quidditch out back in the large yard. Towards suppertime Ickus announced the arrival of Fred and George. Harry and Ron went to the front hall to meet them.  
  
"So this is the new pad?" Said Fred.  
  
"Where did you want us Harry." Asked George. "Well let's go up so you can choose." Said Harry. With a pop Dobby appeared next to them.  
  
"Master Fred, Master George Dobby can take care of your things for you."  
  
"That's okay Dobby we're heading up anyway." Said George. Dobby's ears dropped, obviously disappointed about not being able to help. Upon noticing this Fred added "Dobby would you be a mate and let mum know we're famished and we'll be down to supper in a bit." Dobby smiled greatly then popped out of the room.  
  
"Always keep'em happy, you never know when you'll need a favor." Said Fred with a grin.  
  
The boys made their way to the second floor and started looking at the different rooms. Fred and George decided on the corner bedroom that was done in purple and yellow. The twins always had a bit of a strange taste. "So Harry, where can we set up shop?" Asked George.  
  
"How about we take a look in the cellar and see what's there." Replied Harry.  
  
"But let's go eat first." Ron suggested with a growling stomach.  
  
After supper Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins headed to the cellar to see if they could find a suitable place for Fred and George to set up shop.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs there was a wine cellar, a fruit cellar and a large room with a passage leading west to the dungeons under the garage and stables. About halfway down another passage leading south to a single room. This room looked like a smaller version of Snape's classroom, only less depressing. Fred and George immediately agreed this was their new research facility. 


	9. Chapter 9 Here Come the Dursleys

CHAPTER 9 HERE COME THE DURSLEYS  
  
Sunday morning Harry awoke from a peaceful sleep. His room had a king- sized bed that was so comfortable he thought he could stay there forever. He was surprised how well he slept considering who he was, and also where he was. His scar hadn't hurt so far this summer and he also realized this house didn't have any bad memories for him just a lot of curiosities. He sat up suddenly and realized that today was the day the Dursleys would be invading the world that he used to get away from them. He slowly got up, dressed and headed down to breakfast. Everyone was already there sitting at the large kitchen table.  
  
"Morning Harry" said everybody.  
  
"Morning" said Harry.  
  
Molly fixed Harry a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast "Here you go, now tuck in Harry."  
  
"It's time we all had a talk," said Arthur. The boys and Ginny groaned, they knew when their dad started a talk like this that it usually wasn't good. "Today Harry and I will be going to pick up Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin." Fred and George exchanged grins, Arthur noticed then just frowned at them.  
  
"We are all going to try and do our part to make this living arrangement work. It's going to be rough for a while, but you all will give it your best behavior," he continued looking at Fred and George, "You boys will not use magic or any of your ridiculous products on them. You will try and get along with them. Do I make myself clear?" Said Mr. Weasley in a stern voice. With a round of "YES SIR!" They all finished breakfast.  
  
"So Harry, you about ready to go?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Um yeah, I guess." said a very unenthusiastic Harry.  
  
"Do you want to try driving?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Are you sure? I've never tried before," said Harry. This was defiantly true since Harry could count on one hand the times he had actually been in a car.  
  
"Well considering we could probably fix any damage you could most likely do, I think we could give it a try." smiled Arthur.  
Harry and Arthur went out to the shed where the car was parked just outside. Arthur gave Harry a run down on the features he needed to know like the brake, gas, starter, gear shift, horn, seat control and the turning signals. He left out the radio since it was one of his favorite things to fiddle with. Arthur told him how to back out of the driveway and turn so he could drive forwards toward the gate. Arthur pushed the button to open the gate. Harry drove toward the gate not realizing how far to the left he was until he heard a scraping noise down the side of the car. Harry stopped just passed the gate and turned to Arthur.  
  
"Opps." Harry blushed.  
  
"That's okay, I told you could fix the damage," and with a wave of his wand the scratches were gone. Arthur pointed the direction for Harry to drive. He looked at Harry and noticed the position of his feet.  
  
"Harry you can't have both feet going at the same time, try moving your right foot back and forth between the gas and the brake when you need to." Said Arthur  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Relax Harry, if you grip that steering wheel any tighter and you're gonna snap it in two." Arthur laughed.  
  
They drove for a little while in silence until Arthur spoke again "Harry how about we speed up a bit I think we were passed by a flobber worm." This made Harry laugh and also to loosen up a little. They finally made it to 'Private Drive' and pulled next to the curb in front of the house. The driveway was occupied by the Dursley's car with a large trailer behind it. Harry and Arthur walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Petunia opened the door.  
  
"Harry." she nodded.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, you remember Mr. Weasley," asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. How are you Mr. Weasley?" She asked a little nervously.  
  
"Please call me Arthur." He smiled.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Just finishing up, I think Vernon was taking the last box." Said Petunia.  
  
"Where's Dudley?" Asked Harry. "Um, he's upstairs, he's pretty upset about the whole thing." Said Petunia "Harry could you go talk to him?"  
  
"Me?" Harry didn't know what good that would do. Dudley deserved every unpleasantness he could get out of all this.  
  
"Harry," said Arthur "remember what I said about us all doing our little parts to make this work?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Replied Harry "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you so much Harry." Said Aunt Petunia giving Harry a little smile. She really hoped Dudley would cope with everything. Harry went up to Dudley's room, the door was open a crack so he peeked inside. He could see his cousin lying on his bed sobbing. Harry knocked on the door allowing Dudley to compose himself before entering.  
  
"Dudley?" He called.  
  
"What do you want?" Dudley asked nastily.  
  
"It's time to go," Harry replied "you okay?" (Harry has always been too nice for his own good.)  
  
"No. Why do you have to go and ruin my life?" Dudley spat.  
  
"Look Dudley for all I care you can go live with your Aunt Marge. You can suffer her squeezing your cheeks ten times a day, but if you are going to come with us we all need to try and get along, it will make things so much easier." Said Harry.  
  
"That's easy for you to say you never liked it here. I like my room and I want to keep it." Said Dudley.  
  
"I wander why I didn't like it here it surely wasn't the house. As for your room, unfortunately you have an even better one waiting for you. I'll show it to you when we get there if you'd like." Harry didn't know why he was being so nice he just couldn't help but feel sorry for his cousin, who's eyes were swollen making them even more piggy-like.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" questioned Dudley almost ready Harry's mind. "I thought you hated me?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment before saying, "I guess I don't hate you, but you do make it awfully hard to like you, but then again you were raised to be that way." "Is this some kind of trick? You'll get us there then use your ma... stuff and turn us into something." Asked Dudley still not wanting to say the word magic.  
  
"Dudley if everyone try's to get along, no one will get hurt in any way. You know if you could just see that magic is allot of fun and very useful and in most cases nothing to be afraid of." Said Harry.  
  
"Boys!" Yelled Aunt Petunia from downstairs "We're leaving."  
  
"You ready?" Harry asked Dudley.  
  
"Not really but I'll try." Returned Dudley "I guess I'd like it if you showed me around when we get there, only because I don't know the place and I do know you, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Said Harry. They went downstairs where the adults were gathered. "Boy," said Vernon "this place of yours better be livable."  
  
Harry smiled "Just wait and see."  
  
"Everyone ready? Good, Harry I'll drive back so we won't take too long." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"What? Harry drove here?" Screamed Vernon.  
  
Yes, I'm teaching him to drive since this is his car." Said Arthur pointing to the old yet shinny black Cadillac. Vernon's face turned red. He could recognize the old car as being a collector's item in the muggle world.  
  
"Well let's go then." Said Petunia. Arthur and Harry got in the car and led the way while the Dursleys followed.  
  
They arrived at the house. When Arthur tuned up the long lane the Dursley's car just stopped and sat in the road.  
  
"They have got to be joking," said Vernon looking at the house, which from both wizard and muggle perspective was a grand view.  
  
"There's got to be a small shack out back or they are playing tricks on our eyes." Vernon fumed.  
  
"Now Vernon we are going to try and be civil about all of this. Think about it, you've complained about Harry living off of us for all those years, well here's our chance for him to repay us." Said Petunia.  
  
This didn't help Vernon he could think of a lot of things he didn't want Harry "paying" him back for. Vernon finally turned his car up the lane, Mr. Weasley had already parked the car and went crack to the gate and walked through.  
  
Vernon stopped at the now closed gate. He rolled down his window to talk to Arthur. "What's the hold up?"  
  
"The gate needs to get to know your car," said Arthur "can you pull right up to the gate, put the car in park and honk the horn once?" Vernon didn't understand this nonsense but did as Arthur asked. He pulled the car up to the gate, put it in park and honked the horn.  
  
"Hello," said a soothing feminine voice inside the car.  
  
"What the hell!" Vernon shouted, almost jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Language please!" The voice replied.  
  
"Sorry" said a red-faced Vernon. Petunia and Dudley sat with their mouths open.  
  
"Names please and business here?" said the voice.  
  
"Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. Um... we have come to stay here." Vernon answered.  
  
"Thank you, you are expected. Press the purple button on your dash when you want to enter or exit through the gate." Said the voice, and with a small pop a purple button appeared on the dash of Vernon's car. Vernon stared unable to grasp that such a thing could appear from out of nowhere.  
  
"Well," Petunia put her hand on Vernon's leg "push the button dear."  
  
Once they parked the car, which Vernon found he had a stall in the large shed to use, they made their way to the east entrance of the house. Since the gate provided the needed security this and the back entrance didn't have the same type of doors as the front entrance, these both had windows and were unlocked.  
  
Molly greeted them and showed them in "Did you have a good trip?" She asked.  
  
"Yes it was fine." Returned Petunia.  
  
"Would you like to see your rooms first or would you like to come to the kitchen for some tea?" Molly asked.  
  
"How about we have Harry show us our rooms, then some tea afterwards." Said Petunia. Vernon nodded in agreement.  
  
"If you're tired we could have the tea brought to your sitting room and talk a bit. There is someone I will need to introduce you to." Said Molly.  
  
"That sounds good. I'd like to take this slow and let everyone get adjusted." Said Petunia.  
  
"Harry dear can you show them where...?"  
  
"Yeah I'll show them their rooms." Harry interrupted Molly.  
  
Harry led them down the hall where it came out to the main hall.  
  
"The main stairs are over there, but I'll show you the other stairs that come out near your rooms." He took them to the south side of the main hall and pointed to the entrance of the kitchen before turning back east to another passage. About halfway down he opened a door to a staircase leading up to the east end of the upstairs hall. This end of the hall had two doors.  
  
"These are your rooms," said Harry, opening the door directly at the end of the hall to show his aunt and uncle to their sitting room.  
  
Petunia's mouth dropped, and began looking around. It was beautifully furnished with chairs, a sofa with a coffee table in the middle, a chase lounge over by some double doors leading out to a balcony. Vernon couldn't utter a sound.  
  
"It' just lovely Harry!" She said, her eyes shining with delight. Petunia was always loved the well to do and in her mind this was it.  
  
"I'll go show Dudley his room, it's right next door if you need anything." Said Harry. He had never witnessed a speechless Vernon and a raving Petunia and wasn't sure what to do besides leave.  
  
"Okay Harry, take care of my Duddykins." Said Petunia.  
  
Harry opened the next door to another sitting room, it also had a set of double doors leading to the balcony, but the furniture was toned for less extravagant taste. It had an over stuffed sofa and chairs like which were in Harry's room, the bedroom had a queen-sized bed and an attached bath.  
  
"This is your room Dud, what do you think?" Asked Harry.  
  
"It's nice but is this so that I stay out of your way? Keep me confined to my room." Asked Dudley.  
  
"No, we gave you this room because we thought you'd like to have some privacy without having to be in just a bedroom, but you can go anywhere else that you want. If you want one of the regular bedrooms you can change." Said Harry.  
  
Dudley thought for a moment and decided Harry was right he did need somewhere to go if he needed to get away from things.  
  
"No that's okay." Replied Dudley "Where is your room?"  
  
"It's upstairs would you like to see it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Um... yeah." Answered Dudley, he wanted to know where Harry would be in the middle of the night just in case.  
  
They went down the hall and up another flight of stairs then down the hall to the west end. Harry opened the door to show Dudley a sitting room, not too different from his own, only his was done in blues where as Harry's were in red and gold. Harry then opened the doors to his bedroom. Dudley noticed that Harry had a huge king-sized bed where his was only a queen. This normally would make him complain and throw a fit but he remember his mothers warning about trying to get along and also this was Harry's house so it wouldn't do much good to argue the point.  
  
"This was my fathers room when he was growing up." Said Harry glancing around.  
  
"It's...it's nice." Stammered Dudley, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well let's get back downstairs to your parents room. Tea will probably be ready," said Harry.  
  
When Harry and Dudley got back downstairs Molly was pouring tea. Everyone sat down and was handed a cup. I need to introduce you to someone." Said Molly.  
  
"Do you mean that Ictus or whatever his name is. Dumblewhatsis said there was a care taker here." said Vernon.  
  
"Dumbledore," Molly corrected, "and yes Ickus that's right. I wanted to warn you about him before you met him." said Molly.  
  
"Why what's wrong with him?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Well Ickus isn't a wizard like us nor is he a muggle..." Molly started.  
  
"What Molly is trying to say is that Ickus is a house elf." said Arthur deciding to get right to the point.  
  
"A what!? asked Vernon.  
  
"Well maybe it will best to show you but don't be afraid, house elves are very nice and very loyal." Arthur made a gesture to Harry to open the door. Ickus entered the room. Aunt Petunia screamed and Vernon's stammered "Wha What isss that?"  
  
"Now calm down everyone please. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Dudley this is Ickus he runs the house. Ickus this is the Dursleys, Harry's Aunt, Uncle, and cousin." Arthur introduced everyone.  
  
Ickus, dressed in his usual uniform of a nicely done tea towel with the Potter crest, came forward and gave a low bow touching his nose to the floor.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you. If you need anything please let Ickus know. Replied the elf. Dudley came forward and poked Ickus in the top of the head. "cool" said Dudley.  
  
"Dudley don't touch it!" said Vernon. Ickus rubbed the top of his head as Dudley poked him again.  
  
"If Master Dudley will refrain from poking Ickus, Master Dudley will still have all of his fingers." Ickus's words made Dudley back up trying to swallow the lump, which had formed in his throat.  
  
"Okay now that you've met Ickus you can meet the two who have come to help for awhile." said Molly.  
  
"What are they?" asked Petunia with a bit of a worried look. "Oh they're also house elves, one of which Harry freed from his Master whom mistreated him. He's a little enthusiastic but you'll get used to him." said Molly  
  
Harry opened the door again to let in Dobby and Winky. Dobby had on his usual assortment of odd-looking clothes, where as Winky had on a pretty little pink dress that Ginny gave her.  
  
Dobby came forward right away, "You are the relatives to the 'Great Harry Potter' who haven't been very nice."  
  
"Dobby!" Harry yelled "Behave!"  
  
"You must really like Harry." said Petunia giving Dobby a smile.  
  
"Harry Potter is the kindest and greatest wizard around Madam, well along with Dumbledore." said Dobby with great confidence.  
  
Vernon made a short discussed noise earning him a glare from Dobby Petunia had always been jealous of her sister who always got everything so easily, she didn't have to work she could do everything by magic. Now was the time she thought she could get a little of that herself, even if it meant being nice to all of these freaks.  
  
Molly told then that after lunch Ickus and Winky would unload their trailer and the Dursleys could instruct them where they would go, or they could tour the house and grounds to familiarize themselves with things.  
  
"Most of the boxes and things have labels to tell where they should go.," said Petunia "but there are some boxes and furniture that will need to be stored somewhere."  
  
"There is attic storage on the third floor there should be plenty of room in there." said Molly.  
  
Everyone excused himself or herself from the Dursleys sitting room. Molly stated that lunch would be ready in a half hour.  
  
At lunchtime Ron and Ginny came in from the backyard and the twins from their new 'facilities'. Everyone sat around the table and Molly told them they would eat as soon as the Dursleys came down. They waited for a while in silence like they were all listening for the approach of the Dursleys. The silence was broken by a low grumble.  
  
"Ron," said Ginny. "What I'm hungry!" Ron returned.  
  
"I'll send Winky to see if they're coming." said Molly. With a pop Winky appeared in the Dursleys' sitting room.  
  
"AHHH!" Petunia's scream echoed through the house. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins burst out laughing when they heard the shriek. Winky popped back in the kitchen sobbing.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley screamed at Winky and fainted." The elf said with a look of a scared child.  
  
"Oh my," responded Molly rushing out of the kitchen, while Ginny went to comfort the distraught elf.  
  
Molly patched things up and returned with the Dursleys in tow. They all sat around the table. Arthur started making introductions. "You remember our sons Fred, George and Ron and this is our daughter Ginny." "Yes, yes nice to meet you." said a rather grumpy Vernon. Lunch appeared on the table, there were fried chicken, mounds of buttery potatoes, creamy gravy, steamed vegetables, and pudding for dessert. Dishes were passed around the table, everyone's plate was full with the exception of the Dursleys' whose plates were still empty.  
  
"You're not hungry?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Um.. no not..." he trailed off when the rumble of Dudley's stomach interrupted.  
  
"It's normal food," said Harry, who now understood the lack of appetite in his relatives "wizards eat the same as everyone else and Mrs. Weasley is the best cook around."  
  
"Thank you Harry dear." Said Molly blushing.  
  
That was enough to reassure Dudley as he started dishing out large helpings from all around him. Petunia and Vernon took small helpings testing everything first before committing themselves. Careful Dudley you're still supposed to be on a low fat diet." Cautioned Petunia. "If I may," Molly said clearing her throat "good food in the right portions along with exercise is better than most diets. I could also help you with setting up a program for Dudley if you'd like." "Well um..." started Petunia but was interrupted by Dudley. "Yes please I'd like that." said Dudley swallowing a mouthful of food.  
  
Harry was right the food was great and the last thing he had to eat was half of a grapefruit and he usually had to have things like carrots and celery for lunch, although he wasn't sure about the exercise, but then again they used magic so what would they know about exercise.  
  
"So how long are you all visiting for?" Asked Petunia.  
  
"They're not visiting they live here." Said Harry.  
  
"Live here!" Yelled Vernon "We were told this was your house. I will not stand for lies!"  
  
"Now calm down Mr. Dursley." Said Arthur.  
  
"This is Harry's house." Shouted Ginny.  
  
" Then why would you be living here?" Yelled Vernon.  
  
"Everyone please sit down and let us explain." Scolded Molly. They quickly obeyed.  
  
"Molly?" Asked Harry " may I?"  
  
"Yes Harry dear, go ahead." Molly returned.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley is the conservator of my estate," Harry started "she is here to take care of me, the house and all of the finances. If you need anything you can talk to either Mrs. Weasley or myself. Everything Professor Dumbledore told you if true and is being taken care of. My executer has to live with me since I am underage and since she has a family, they will live here as well."  
  
"Well what about us? We could do it." Snapped Vernon. "You? You think that I would trust you who never gave me a thing my whole life and has always hated me?" Yelled Harry. A few snickers came from most of the siblings. Molly shot a warning look at her children.  
  
"Harry please calm yourself you know it this is ever going to work we must make sacrifices and if that means biting our tongues then that's what we need to do." Said Arthur in a tight voice. "I'm sorry. Harry stated looking at Arthur. "I appointed Mrs. Weasley and that is how it will be, besides you wouldn't be able to do anything, all the money is wizards gold and you wouldn't have access to the bank or anywhere to change it." Harry answered flatly. Vernon's face was a deep purple and had his mouth pinched shut like he was holding his breath. Petunia just looked like she was in shock.  
  
Molly decided to speak up. "We may all be here for different reasons but I think we could make this work if we all try and act civil towards each other."  
  
"What about them?" Dudley pointed to the twins. He had not forgotten the piece of candy they had 'dropped' the last time he saw them.  
  
"What us?" Asked Fred trying to pull an innocent face.  
  
"Fred and George will not cause any harm." Molly said while giving the twins a warning look.  
  
"Um yeah." Said George.  
  
The Dusleys, realizing they had no choice in the matter, decided to drop the subject. They would have to wait and see what developed. When they finished eating Ron asked Harry if he wanted to play some two on two quidditch with him and the twins.  
  
"What's quidditch?" Asked Dudley.  
  
"You can come and watch if you want, it won't be a real game because we don't have enough players, but it's fun either way." Said Ginny trying to be nice. She thought it must be hard for the muggles to move into the wizarding world not knowing anything about it.  
  
"I'll go get my broom." Said Harry, but with a pop Dobby disappeared then reappeared holding Harry's broom.  
  
"Dobby got Master Harry's broom for him sir." Replied Dobby looking very proud.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Said Harry.  
  
Later all six of them were out back in the field. George and Fred had set up goals at opposite ends. Harry and George were the chasers while Fred and Ron were playing the keepers. After awhile they switched places to give equal turns.  
  
"Wow they do actually fly on those things!" said Dudley excitedly. "Well what did you think Harry used his for at school, cleaning the castle?" said Ginny smartly.  
  
"No, but I've just never seen it done before." returned Dudley.  
  
"Can I ask you something Dudley?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Um sure I guess so." said Dudley.  
  
"Why have you always been so mean to Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Um I don't know Dad always said Harry was a freak and didn't deserve our kindness. He always said there was no such thing as magic so when stuff started happening around Harry I thought he was a freak too." answered Dudley with a shrug.  
  
"Well what do you think now?" asked Ginny.  
  
"That Dad was wrong, there is magic and I guess Harry really isn't a freak." Said Dudley while watching the quidditch game.  
  
A.N. Well tell me what you think. I will try to add more problems later on but it wouldn't go very far it they started right off the bat so its got to be a gradual thing. I am hopping that everyone is enjoying this story and I would like to have a few more reviews. So I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10 and when I get that many Ill add the next chapter. I have up to 14 completely done so I can hold off. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. 


	10. CHAPTER 10 GETTING ADJUSTED

CHAPTER 10 GETTING ADJUSTED  
  
The house elves began unpacking the Dursley's trailer trying to put everything in its place. But when they came across some boxes that had a glass side and different buttons on them, the elves had no idea what they were or where they should go.  
  
Ickus took one of the smaller ones and popped into the sitting room where Mrs. Dursley was going through some of her things, decorating the place to her liking. Petunia jumped when Ickus appeared but this time she at least managed to hold onto the figurine she was holding. Until now, every time one of the elves had popped in on her she had dropped whatever she was holding, causing it to smash on the floor. The elf that had frightened her would quickly repair it while apologizing. They were very thankful that she had at least stopped screaming.  
  
"Mrs. Dursley, Ickus doesn't know what this box is or where it should go." the elf said.  
  
"That's a television set. That one goes in the kitchen and the largest one to the sitting room. There's also one for Dudley's room and one for our room." said Petunia.  
  
A little later, Ickus popped back in with the one for their room. "Mrs. Dursley, there's a white one of these with a box full of wires and another without the glass and there's a flat thing just covered with buttons."  
  
"That would be Dudley's computer. Take it to his room. Vernon will have to hook it up later." replied Petunia.  
  
Vernon was lying on the sofa with a cold rag over his eyes, trying to stay calm, and get his head to quit pounding. Ickus could have helped him but thought better of it. He really didn't like the large man.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Petunia and Vernon didn't venture out of their room until supper. Dudley mainly watched the rest of the group flying. Ron let Ginny take his spot for a while, mainly because he didn't liked her talking to Dudley, but he wasn't up to making any conversation with him either.  
  
Everyone was quiet at supper, mainly for fear of starting an argument. Vernon and Petunia retired to their room and Dudley to his. Fred and George went to their new 'lab'. Harry, Ron, and Ginny went up to Harry's sitting room to talk.  
  
Awhile later, there was a knock at Harry's door. "Come in." said Harry.  
  
"Harry, can you help me with something in my room?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Then he and Dudley went back to Dudley's room.  
  
In the hall, they could hear yelling coming from Petunia and Vernon's room.  
  
"Where is it? I can't find out how to turn it off!" came his aunt's voice.  
  
"I think they're having some kind of trouble," Harry grinned. Then he knocked on their door.  
  
Petunia answered. "Harry! Where are the light switches?" she asked, panting. "I've looked everywhere and we can't figure out how to turn the lights on or off."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's because there are no switches to turn the lights on or off. To turn them on say 'lumos', and to turn them off say 'nox'." he said loudly.  
  
Petunia let out a little squeal when the lights came on and then went back out while Harry was talking.  
  
"What was that again?" asked a confused Petunia.  
  
"Lumos." he said, and the lights came on. "Nox." he said again, and the lights went out. "You want to try now?"  
  
"Lumos" said Petunia in a small voice, and only the closet light came on.  
  
"I guess the others didn't hear you." said Dudley, laughing.  
  
"Are you okay now or do you need help with anything else?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think that will be all for tonight." said Petunia.  
  
"Well that solves one problem I've been having tonight." said Dudley, with a chuckle.  
  
They were about to enter Dudley's room, when the twins came up the stairs.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yes! Spill! We always like a good laugh." George added.  
  
"Oh, Mum didn't know how to turn the lights on or off." said Dudley.  
  
"Well you didn't know either." said Harry, looking at Dudley.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I didn't have to ask anyone." replied Dudley, still smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, so what were you going to ask me about anyway?" asked Harry with a grin. This made the twins smile as they followed the two into Dudley's room.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I wanted to know where I can plug in the T.V., and if you have cable?" said Dudley picking up the cord to the T.V.  
  
"Is that was that is?" asked George.  
  
"It runs on ekletrisity, doesn't it?" said Fred.  
  
"Electricity. Yeah." returned Dudley.  
  
"Well we don't have any." said Harry  
  
"Really?" said Dudley. "Man this is going to be the worst summer, no T.V., no games, no computer, and no phone."  
  
"Hey, can we take a try at getting your T.B. to work?" asked George.  
  
"It's a T.V." corrected Dudley. "And what could you do?"  
  
"Well, there are some wizards that have muggle things and get them to work. Like the car, it doesn't use anything except magic. None of that liquid stuff." said Fred.  
  
"Petrol," said George, proudly.  
  
"With a couple of tips from Dad, maybe we can get it to work." said Fred.  
  
"What was that other thing you were asking about?" asked George.  
  
"Cable?" replied Dudley.  
  
"Yeah. What does that do?" asked Fred.  
  
"Hey, if you guys are alright, I'm going to go back upstairs. You okay, Dud?" asked Harry.  
  
"He'll be fine." said Fred. "Now tell us about this cable."  
  
Harry went back upstairs to find that Ron and Ginny had gone to bed. Harry decided that was a good idea. He stripped out of his clothes, except for his boxers, and headed to the bathroom for a shower but he found the bathroom door was locked. He decided he must have forgotten to unlock it earlier since it opened to the hallway as well, and he probably went out that way. He tried the door to his changing room and found the other door to the bathroom was open. As he was about to drop his boxers to hop in the shower he heard a gasp and turned to see a redhead in his pool-like tub. Shocked, he just stood there and stared. The bubbles covered everything but there was something about the idea of having a naked girl in his tub that his mind had trouble grasping.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" he said and quickly turned his back.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. You said I could use your bathroom anytime, but I should have asked first." apologized Ginny.  
  
"No, I should have knocked when I found the first door locked." Harry said as he stood there with his eyes fixed on the wall.  
  
Ginny reached the towel at the side of the tub, stood, and wrapped it around herself.  
  
She grabbed the rest of her things, and in passing, leaned close to Harry's ear. "It's all yours now."  
  
His chin dropped and he turned quickly, slipped on the wet floor, and fell in the tub.  
  
"Oh! Harry, are you alright?" asked Ginny worriedly. "Here, let me help you."  
  
"No! That's okay!" said Harry, quickly. The idea of Ginny, wearing just a towel, helping him out of the tub wearing nothing but soaking wet boxers was not a good one. "I think I'll just stay here. This feels nice."  
  
"Okay," replied Ginny "Goodnight." And she turned and left the bathroom.  
  
The following morning, Harry awoke early. As he was heading down the first flight of stairs when he heard a scream followed by a crash. It came from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room.  
  
He knocked on the door and called, "Aunt Petunia?" When he didn't receive an answer he opened the door and hollered, "Aunt Petunia, are you alright?"  
  
"Come here, boy!" called his uncle. Harry entered to find his aunt sobbing in Vernon's arms.  
  
"It said things to me." Petunia managed to choke out between sobs.  
  
"What did?" asked Vernon.  
  
"The mirror. It insulted me." she cried.  
  
" What is this? Isn't there anything normal about this place? I can't believe I am stuck here with all these freaks!" bellowed Vernon.  
  
Harry wondered what the mirror could have said to his aunt and tried to keep from grinning.  
  
"We can get rid of that mirror if you'd like, and put in a muggle one for you." Harry replied.  
  
Vernon just glared at Harry for his choice of words. "Yes, I don't want something that can talk watching us in the bathroom." Vernon yelled.  
  
Dudley discovered his own mirror that morning as well, but decided not to mention it, because he didn't mind it as much. Of course it did startle him at first when it spoke. It said, "If you'd just lose a few pounds you'd be quite nice looking." Dudley was fortunate to get the one with a little piece missing, the one everyone knew was not all there, however, since it was one of more pleasant mirrors no one bothered to replace it.  
  
Molly took it upon herself to help Dudley with his diet. At breakfast, she preparing his plate for him giving him a fair share of the eggs. She thought to herself," one does need one's strength to start off the day." She also gave him a slice of toast with jam, not butter, and his choice of some fruit. Little did anyone know, she added a secret ingredient to his juice. It was a potion that would speed the proccess of fat burning as long as one did exercises.  
  
"Ginny dear," said Molly, "would you be nice and do a little running with Dudley this morning? If it gets too warm, you could all go for a swim in the pool afterwards."  
  
"Alright," said Ginny, reluctantly. She knew when not to argue with her mother. "Harry, do you want to come along?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Harry replied. He didn't want to miss this.  
  
When everybody was ready they started running. They ran at a slower pace to start and worked up to a normal pace around the grounds. They followed the fence line and came to a stop by the side of the pool. Then Ginny taught Dudley some stretching exercises. Harry made sure Ginny didn't stretch in front of his cousin. When they were finished, Ginny reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
"Ginny, what do you think you are doing?" yelled Ron as he walked toward the pool from the house.  
  
"What? I'm going swimming!" she replied.  
  
"Not in that!" He said, pointing to the top of her two-piece bathing suit.  
  
"What, do you want me to take it off?" Ginny asked, grinning.  
  
"No, I want you to cover it up. It's not decent." Ron returned.  
  
"Oh really! You didn't seem to mind when Hermione wore it to the lake before school got out." she argued.  
  
Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he looked at Harry for help before deciding to give up. "Oh! Close your mouth, Harry! You're starting to drool!"  
  
At this, Harry blushed until his face was the same shade as Ron's.  
  
"You're going to pay for that one, Weasley." Harry chased Ron to the edge of the pool and pushed him in. Ginny burst out laughing at the sight.  
  
"You think that's funny, do you?" Harry ran and picked her up. "This is for last night." he whispered in her ear and dropped her off the side.  
  
Ginny screamed and caught Harry's arm as she fell pulling him with her.  
  
Dudley, laughing, decided to join in. "Cannon Ball!" he yelled, as he ran to the edge and plunged in the water.  
  
"Nice splash," said Ron while wiping the fresh wave of water out of his eyes.  
  
"Um Harry..." Dudley started, with a strange look on his face.  
  
"What is it, Dud?" asked Harry.  
  
"Something happened to my shorts." Dudley said, quietly so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"They're gone. I lost them." replied Dudley.  
  
Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Looking for these?" asked Ginny, holding up the pair of huge shorts, grinning wildly.  
  
Ron joined the laughter.  
  
"I don't know what happened to them. They were tight when I put them on this morning." shrugged Dudley. Ginny threw the shorts to Dudley and he slipped them back on underwater.  
  
After splashing and swimming for awhile, they decided to go back to the house. Dudley now had to hold up his shorts, since they were just loose enough to slide down when he walked. Up at the house, Dudley went onto the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley. The others followed.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" questioned Dudley.  
  
"Yes, Dudley." Molly returned.  
  
"I was just wondering...do you know if someone enlarged my shorts, they're too big." asked Dudley, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"We didn't do anything mum." stated Ginny.  
  
"Of course we didn't. We can't do any magic outside of school, even if we wanted to." said Ron.  
  
"It's your diet, dear. I put a little fat burning potion in your juice. I hope you don't mind." said Molly.  
  
"Wow." said Dudley. Holding his shorts out to the side, he had a good couple inches of fabric to spare. Of course this wasn't saying much since the boy had been at least 300 pounds. A normal person wouldn't notice that much of a difference. "How much can I have? That stuff is great!"  
  
"Slow down there, dear. It's only to get the process started. You can't lose too much weight all at once. It's not healthy. This will help you for awhile but only as long as you keep exercising." said Molly.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Dudley as he rushed off to his room to pose in front of the mirror, wanting to see what it would say now.  
  
"Why did you help him, Mum?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, Ron, Dudley's parents have always told him that magic was bad. That it was only for freaks. We have the chance to show him that magic is not bad and that we're not freaks. I think he could turn out to be an okay person if he would quit listening to his parents and form his own opinion." answered Molly. "Oh, and Ron, you have letter from Hermione." She handed him the roll of parchment. Ron took it and read the letter quickly, grinning.  
  
"So, what does Hermione have to say?" smiled Harry.  
  
"Oh, that she may forgive you for not writing," said Ron. " She also says she can come at the end of the week, if that's alright.  
  
"Is it okay, Molly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well of course it's alright!" Molly replied. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------AN: I want to give a big thanks to my new beta foxfur for taking up the job of finding errors that I miss. 


	11. Chapter 11 Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 11 DIAGON ALLEY  
  
The next week went by quietly. Mr. Dursley left every morning to go looking for work or to visit his sister Marge. Mrs. Dursley did her daily annoyance of Mrs. Weasley by giving her advice while Molly did most of the work. Dudley hung around Harry, Ron and Ginny usually running in the morning and sometimes swimming, playing chess or other games in the game room. When the twins came home they would usually go to Dudley's room and ask him all about the computer or the other muggle things that seemed interesting.  
  
They were especially interested in e-mail and instant messaging. They were able to get the television working after a couple of days. Ron spent a lot of time in the living room fascinated by the shows, especially the short ones between programs. He was very tempted to try the muggle toothpaste that makes your breath fresher or that gum that makes everything freeze.  
  
On Thursday Harry was summoned to aunt Petunia's room.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Asked Harry when he entered the Dursleys' sitting room.  
  
"Um yes please sit," she started "I have a bit of a problem...well I'll just come out and say it. I need some money and your uncle doesn't have any to spare at the moment and I just can't ask that Weasley woman that would be just unbearable."  
  
"What do you need money for?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well you see, um.. Dudley's birthday is Monday and it's bad enough that we had to take him out of the only home he's ever known and away from his friends. He won't be going back to Smeltings in September and his clothes are all getting too baggy on him." Sobbed Petunia.  
  
"Why should I give you money when you stay in here everyday while everyone waits on you and you don't lift one finger to help whatsoever." Asked Harry.  
  
"I um...you have servants for that and Mrs. Weasley." Said Petunia.  
  
"There is enough to do here that everyone can pitch in and help. If you'd come out of your room long enough you'd see that even Ron, Ginny and I do things like pick vegetables, set the table, and de-gnome the garden. Whatever needs to be done." Replied Harry. "I just thought you did everything with magic." Petunia sobbed, "I don't know how to fit in."  
  
"Just ask Molly what you can do to help." Said Harry "I'll make a deal with you. If you start pitching in around the house, and stop making the elves wait on you hand and foot, I'll have someone take you shopping and maybe give you some extra spending money as well." Harry wasn't just going to hand her money, he may be soft-hearted but he wasn't brain-dead, besides the Dursley's may have been mean to him but they did give a place to live for the last 14 1/2 years of his life.  
  
Harry left to go talk to Molly. He told her about his aunt and to make sure that Petunia does her fair share of work. He also asked if they could all go shopping in Diagon Alley and if she could find someone to take his aunt shopping in muggle London. She told him she would see what she could do and that she might write to Professor McGonagal to see if she could send the book list early that way they could get their shopping done while they were there.  
  
At supper that night in which Petunia helped to make, an owl soared into the kitchen and landed on Molly's shoulder. She took the parchment from the bird's leg and read it.  
Dear Mrs. Weasley  
  
I agree with idea of getting the children's school supplies early, it will be less expected. I have written down all of what's needed. You will still receive the official letter in August. The O.W.L. results have been keeping me busy, but should be out by next week. I'll also sent a letter to Miss Granger, whom will want to join you I'm sure. Regarding the other task, I have sent word to Remus Lupin since I know he's experienced in dealing with muggles, he said he would meet you in the Leaky Cauldron at 9:00 tomorrow morning.  
  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
  
The following morning Harry got up, grabbed a change of clothes, showered and dressed. He stood in front of the mirror trying to tame his unruly locks.  
  
"I believe it's a lost cause dear." Said the mirror.  
  
Harry went down to the kitchen and was surprised to see Ron already devouring his breakfast. Harry passed Ron and went to sit across from him. Ron look as though he had spent some time dressing and combing his hair which was immaculate instead of haphazardly done. Harry shot Ron a knowing look and grinned. "What!" Asked Ron through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"Nothing." Said Harry trying not to laugh. Dudley was also at the table early this morning. He diet was going very well, the weight loss was now a lot less drastic but he had gone down at least four sizes of pants though he was still rather large.  
  
Ginny entered the kitchen and quickly sat beside Ron pulling the plate of scrambled eggs toward her and scooped some on her plate.  
  
"What smells so funny?" She said as she leaned toward Ron. "It's you, what are you wearing?"  
  
Ron turned red, "It's my aftershave I got from the twins." As he said this tiny amounts of smoke emanated from Ron's face and neck followed by a soft pop. Harry, Dudley, and Ginny all burst out laughing.  
  
"I think you better shave again." Harry said while holding his aching stomach.  
  
"Whaat!" Yelled Ron finding the long red beard trailing from his chin.  
  
"I'm going to kill them!" he yelled as he got up and ran from the room.  
  
"I wonder when he's going to learn not to take anything from those two." said Harry.  
  
"Oh it wasn't Fred and George," laughed Ginny "I added some super grow hair tonic to his aftershave."  
  
Dudley snorted in his milk.  
  
"I'll have to remember to keep my eye on you." Laughed Harry.  
  
Everyone was soon gathered in the kitchen waiting to leave. The discussion on how they were going to travel last night took a very long time. They discussed going by car, but Petunia didn't drive and Harry was still too nervous to attempt it. In the end they decided to go by floo although Petunia was very reluctant. Dudley however, was eager to attempt a wizard's way of travel. Since both the Potter house and the Leaky Cauldron had larger fireplaces, Molly decided that Petunia and Ron should travel together because Harry had a tendency to get lost or fall on his face. Harry was to follow, then Ginny and Dudley flooed with Molly.  
  
They all went to the front foyer. Ron took a handful of powder. He told Petunia to close her eyes and mouth and keep her elbows tucked in. He threw the powder into the fire upon grabbing Petunia's arm and saying "Leaky Cauldron" as he pulled her into the flames. With a scream and a whoosh they were gone, Harry went next. Upon arriving he fell out at the Leaky Cauldron and would have hit the floor if it weren't for Ron holding a shaking Petunia.  
  
"Harry um.. Could you help me here?" Said a strangled Ron "She won't let go and she's starting to cut off the blood supply to my head."  
  
Harry began to laugh; his aunt had plastered herself to Ron in shock.  
  
"It's okay Aunt Petunia you can let go now. It's all over." Said Harry trying to pull her off of Ron.  
  
They got out of the way just in time. With a loud pop, Ginny and Dudley emerged from the fireplace and landed on the floor. Unfortunately Ginny landed first. Dudley broke out in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Dud will you get off of her." Said Harry; more concerned with the fact he didn't like anyone that close to her, than the obvious weight factor.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Dudley "I didn't squish you did I?" He asked worriedly as he pulled himself up.  
  
He put out a hand to help her up, but Harry reached out and grabbed her arms and lifted her up.  
  
"You okay?" Harry asked with concern while looking into her eyes.  
  
"Um yeah I'm okay." She answered while thinking he had the most amazing eyes.  
  
"That was amazing!" said Dudley "I can't wait to do it again."  
  
"I think you'll be able to go by yourself next time Dud." Harry replied.  
  
After Mrs. Weasley had done a cleaning spell on all of them they made their way out of the private room to the main part of the pub.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Harry!" They heard a familiar voice yell. They turned in time to see a bushy haired figure running towards them, it was Hermione.  
  
She gave them all hugs. Harry noticed the blush on Ron's face as Hermione had given him probably the longest hug of all three.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley." She said while smiling.  
  
"Hello dear and please do call me Molly." She replied.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us Harry?" Said, a finally recovered Petunia.  
  
"Aunt Petunia this is one of my best friends Hermione Granger, her parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger and you remember Professor Lupin." Harry introduced. "Everyone this is my aunt Petunia Dursley."  
  
"My parents are muggles as well Mrs. Dursley." Said Hermione as she reached her hand out for Mrs. Dursley to shake.  
  
Petunia shook Hermione's hand and then her parents' hands as well.  
  
She then turned to Remus, "You were at my sister's wedding weren't you?" As she took the hand he offered.  
  
"Yes I was vary close friends with James and Lilly." Surprised she even cared enough to notice.  
  
When all the introductions were made they went to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Remus tapped the brick wall with his wand.  
  
"Wow!" Said Dudley as the bricks slid out of the way to form an archway for them to pass.  
  
Harry remembered when he was first brought here by Hagrid; he thought that the look on Dudley's face must have been similar to his own.  
  
They first made their way to Gringott's to get some gold from their accounts to buy what they needed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Molly all went with the goblin to the vaults, telling Petunia that if she didn't like the floo she really wouldn't like barreling along at top speed, kilometers beneath the surface.  
  
"Could I go?" Ask Dudley, wanting to experience everything about this world that was so much unlike his own.  
  
"Yeah okay Dud, just hang on and don't wander off. Goblins don't care much for people." Replied Harry.  
  
"Okay." Dudley said looking around at the bank and all the goblins. They reached the Weasley vault first. Molly went in after the goblin opened it. "Oh my, where did all this come from?" She asked looking at the goblin.  
  
Remus intervened "Well you do get a spending account for anything that you might need while you are executor for Harry, so a portion was advanced to your vault." He explained.  
  
"I don't want any gold for taking care of Harry. Harry is like one of my own..." Molly said before Harry interrupted.  
  
"Molly, you and Arthur do so much for me and now with the expenses of the house you are just going to have to take it. I'm sorry, but the job of taking care of me pays so you'll just have to use it, like it or not." Harry said firmly with a smile.  
  
Molly grabbed Harry and hugged him in one of her motherly, bone crushing hugs. "I'll have you know that you won't always get away with talking to me like that." she smiled at Harry with watery eyes.  
  
The group made their way to Ron and Hermione's vaults. Ron was so overjoyed; Harry had to tell him that the goblins might get a little upset if he made snow angles in his gold.  
  
The next stop was Harry's, where he took out what he figured he would need plus a bit extra.  
  
Last they went to the Potter vault, there Harry filled a bag for Remus to take Petunia shopping and another to take home for future expenses so that he could give some to his aunt if she was going to continue to cooperate. Harry exchanged the two bags into muggle money then they left Gringottts Bank.  
  
"Where to first?" Asked Molly.  
  
Remus looked at Petunia, "Do you want to look around here for a bit or do you want to go to muggle London right away?"  
  
"How about you give me a quick tour then we can go." Petunia replied.  
  
"Dudley why don't you stay with the rest of them, it will probably be more fun for you."  
  
"Okay." Responded Dudley. He didn't like shopping with his mum besides there was so much he wanted to see here anyway. "Are we going to see Fred and George's shop while we're here?" He asked Molly. "That would be a good idea," said Molly "Dudley can stay with the twins while you all get measured and fitted for your new robes, since you've all grown so much."  
  
Upon entering 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' where they found Fred behind the counter  
  
"Hi mates, mum, Ginny, Hermione." He nodded to the group.  
  
"Fred can you keep an eye on Dudley while we go to Madam Malkins?" Molly asked.  
  
"Sure mum, he can help me out a bit." Fred smiled. Molly shot him a warning look. "Don't worry mum he'll be fine."  
  
"Oh alright, we'll come back when we are finished." Said Molly.  
  
As they were leaving they heard Dudley say, "This place is amazing, so what's this."  
  
"Don't touch that!" Hollered Fred  
  
What ever it was they didn't find out, Molly rushed them out the door and down the street without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
At Madam Malkin's they were all fitted for new school robes. Ron was elated on not having second hand, but he was still reluctant on spending his gold. He kept asking how much, and then he would take forever trying to decide if he really needed it.  
  
"Hurry up already! I know you have your own money now but I will still pay for your robes and books. Just hurry up and choose your dress robes." Molly scolded.  
  
Ginny didn't pick any dress robes; since she had that beautiful gown that Harry bought her recently this summer. Ron finally decided on a navy blue set, that were simple yet elegant.  
  
"Very popular style, a classic." Said Madam Malkin.  
  
Harry tried on some in deep blue with silver piping and then a set of robes that were a newer style of deep green with pale green accents. Harry could have sworn the lighter green was the same shade as Ginny's gown.  
  
"I think this is your best choice." Said Madam Malkin "The blue did look good on you but with those eyes, green is definitely your color."  
  
Hermione didn't get any dress robes either, after Ginny told her about the dress Harry had bought for her, she went shopping with her mother and got a dress as well.  
  
When everyone was finished they headed back to pick up Dudley. They walked into the store and saw several people standing toward the front laughing and applauding. As the got closer they could see a very large furry bunny, then with a pop there stood Dudley bowing to his audience.  
  
"Fred Weasley!" Yelled Molly "How dare you exploit this muggle boy!"  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Weasley I volunteered to demonstrate some items for their customers. It was fun!" Said Dudley.  
  
"Well... as long as you agreed to it and you're alright." Molly said looking confused as to why someone would willingly put their lives in the twins' hands.  
  
They said their good-byes to Fred. George was out with Lee Jordan for the afternoon while Fred ran the shop.  
  
It was decided that the children would go to Flourish and Blots to get their books. Molly passed out the list of all the books they would be needing. Ron, Harry and Hermione had to get their books for the advanced subjects they would continue to use for both 6th and 7th years.  
  
Harry looked at his list: Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Charms, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Potions and Magical Maintenance and Living. "Advanced Potions?" Said Harry.  
  
"Yes dear," replied Molly "Professor McGonagall said you managed an Outstanding in potions, although the reason the scores are not out yet is because Professor Snape is trying to get a appeal of that grade. She also said that the Ministry rarely changed any grades that they have given." Harry was both relieved and disappointed, he was glad for the fact that to be an Auror, you are required to take Advanced Potions, however that meant he had to deal with two more years of Snape.  
  
"What do you have Ron?" Asked Harry. "Transfigurations, D.A.D.A., Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and what's... Magical Maintenance and Living?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's to teach witches and wizards to be able to live on their own and take care of things." Said Hermione.  
  
"What does that mean?" Asked Ron.  
  
"They teach you things like cooking and cleaning spells and how to balance your finances." Answered Hermione.  
  
"That's true dear, but they also teach things about relationships and taking care of your family." Added Molly "Oh I wish I could see Ron changing a diaper." Molly laughed.  
  
"Relationships?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione leaned to whisper in Harry's ear, "Sexual Education," as Harry's face turned a bright red.  
  
As they were picking out their books Dudley was fascinated by the book, 'Fascinating Beasts and Where to Find Them Molly saw this and when she went to pay she told the wizard to add a copy.  
  
They finished getting their books and after prying Hermione away, they went to another store to get new quills, parchment, potion supplies and to stock up on some supplies of sweets.  
  
When completing their shopping they started to head back towards the Leaky Cauldron. On the way they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Wow Harry look at the new line of brooms." Said Ron excitedly. The new line 'Shades of Nimbus' were all lined up in the window. The brooms were the same as the Nimbus 2005's yet they came in multitude of colors. Ron hurried inside to ask the cost.  
  
"What do you want to bet, he buys the orange one." Said Ginny. Sure enough a few minutes later Ron emerged with a long package under his arm.  
  
"What?" asked Ron when he saw everyone starring at him.  
  
"Orange?" They all asked, even Molly.  
  
"Nope, neon blue." Ron smiled and began walking, with the others following and shaking their heads. In the Leaky Cauldron the decided to order lunch. There was no sign of Remus or Petunia. After lunch Molly left a message with Tom, the innkeeper, to give to Remus before they flooed home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* A.N. Well tell me what you think. I hope you don't mind Dudley liking the demonstration of pranks but in different elements people act different and I think this was his way of grabbing the spotlight.I know this was probly one of my duller chapters but it will get better I promise. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I wish that some of the other people who haven't reviewed would share their thoughts on my story. Is it worth continuing? Please Please Please let me know. I'm begging now. Like I said the more rewiews the faster I get new chapters up. To David305: First I have to say that in a way you remind me of my older brother whos somewhere around your age and also in Mensa. (I thought you all were just treky fans) Just kidding. Anyway thanks for spotting my typos Ill probly have more but the one I was particularly concerned about slipped by my attention. You are correct. The twins shop is at Diagon Alley. Number 93 Diagon Alley to be precise. I had looked it up before writing where they worked but opps I still screwed it up. That quote is from OOTP page 675. Good spotting. The other thing hey at least I spelled the word right just too bad it was the wrong one. To cancan227: thanks a lot for that it made my day. Also thanks to: Tuxedomac and David M. Potter much appreciatedfor reviews of chapter 10 


	12. Chapter 12 TO SEE OR BE SEEN

CHAPTER 12 TO SEE OR TO BE SEEN  
  
Back at the Potter house, Ron unwrapped his broom, gave Ginny his clean sweep and they went out to practice. Harry and Ginny acted as chasers and tried to score against Ron. Hermione grabbed a book in attempt to ignore Dudley; he eventually grew tired of watching and went back to the house.  
Hermione was still carrying a grudge toward Dudley for the treatment Harry had to endure growing up, so she still hadn't spoke to him. The three played for about an hour tossing the quaffle back and fourth. Hemione who was feeling the heat of the afternoon sun, and was wearing her bathing suit under her clothes, decided to take off her shorts and top to improve her tan.  
Ron spotted Hermione just as he was about to block the quaffle, lost control of his broom and jerked upward and to the right knocking Harry off his broom. Ron quickly grabbed Harry's broom and flew to the ground.  
  
"Sorry mate, you okay?" Ron asked as Harry started to get up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just broke my glasses again." Said Harry, holding up a very bent and broke pair of glasses.  
  
"You okay there Ron? I thought you were having a spasm or something." Giggled Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention." He replied with a red face.  
  
"After mum fixes your glasses, how about we go for a swim." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah okay," Harry replied, "it'll be good to cool off."  
  
They headed for the house and Ginny pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"Well you certainly got Ron's attention." She giggled, "Poor Harry though." Harry went into the house and found Molly in the kitchen.  
  
"Molly can you fix my glasses?" Asked Harry "Oh Harry what happened?"  
  
"Well Ron and I crashed but we're okay." Said Harry.  
  
"Repairo," said Molly pointing her wand at Harry's glasses.  
  
They went back to original but when Harry picked them up the earpiece, which was bent before, snapped off.  
  
"Oh dear, Harry how long have you had those glasses?" She asked.  
  
"Since I was eight...I think." Harry replied.  
  
"I think we better get you a new pair." Said Molly. "I think we have just enough time to run into Hogsmeade, they have a place there to get you some new glasses. Let Ron know that we'll be gone for a bit would you?"  
  
Harry made his way out of the kitchen, not too gracefully due to his poor eyesight, and found Ron coming down the stairs wearing his swim trunks and carrying a towel. Harry told Ron where they were going and that they would be back in awhile.  
  
Harry and Molly flooed to 'Olaff's Optics'. Olaff came out of the back to greet them.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley how nice to see you again." He said taking her hand. Harry had a brief thought of Percy and his horn rimmed glasses and wondered how bad his were going to turn out.  
  
"What can I do for you today?" Olaff asked.  
  
"Harry needs to get a new pair of glasses." She said, holding up Harry's broken pair of glasses.  
  
"I think we can manage that. Are you looking for wizard or muggle style? A lot of the wizards go with the old fashion ones but we carry most of the latest muggle styles for the younger ones." Said the old wizard.  
  
"Muggle style I guess." Said Harry. Olaff brought out a couple of trays containing different frames. Harry tried on the first pair.  
  
"You're Harry Potter." Said Olaff just noticing his scar.  
  
"Um yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Here try these." Said Molly, changing the subject, which Harry was thankful for.  
  
After he tried on what seem like a hundred pair he decided on a pair that was very similar to his old pair, but fit his face better and were smaller like the newer styles he had seen on the muggle teens when he and Ginny went shopping.  
  
"Now lets just test your eyes." Said the wizard as he pointed his wand at his left eye, then his right. Harry didn't catch what spell he used.  
  
He then pointed his wand at the frames Harry picked out and lenses appeared in the frames.  
  
"These are made to go with the glasses." He said as he handed Harry a pair of clip-on sunglasses that matched.  
  
Harry paid for his glasses and they headed back home.  
  
When Molly and Harry retuned home everyone was still out swimming, so he ran up to his room to put on his swim trunks and grab a towel. As he headed outside he put on his new sun clips, he realized he could see much better with his new glasses.  
  
Harry was almost to the swimming spot when he stopped to admire the view. Ginny was in a lounger with her eyes closed, looking breath taking in her bikini.  
  
Ginny felt the lack of sun across her and opened her eyes. Harry stood before her looking very sexy even with his eyes hidden behind his new shades. Ginny was wandering what his eyes were expressing.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said coming out of her daze.  
  
"Well what do you think? Do they suit me?" Asked Harry taking off the clips.  
  
"Oh, they look very nice." Ginny nodded not wanting to say what she really thought. They actually made him look more grown up and handsome.  
  
Harry took off his glasses laying them on the little table next to her lounge and placed his towel on the lounge next to hers before diving in the pool.  
  
Ginny now feeling the heat decided to jump in as well. Ron and Hermione were over in one corner of the pool talking and hadn't noticed Harry till he dove in.  
  
"Hey Harry get got your new glasses?" Asked Hermione "Yeah, I can see allot better than with my old ones." Harry replied. The four of them talked and swam until they were called for supper.  
  
The foursome went in and changed for supper then they all went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Petunia and Lupin arrived just before they began.  
  
"Where have you been?" bellowed Vernon who had been home since early afternoon.  
  
"I had to go shopping for Duddykin's birthday and Remus was so kind to take me." Said Petunia as she sat at the table.  
  
Molly extended an invitation to Remus, whom being a bachelor wouldn't refuse a home cooked meal.  
  
"Took you long enough." Said Vernon as he began to eat.  
  
After supper Molly asked Remus if she and Arthur could have a word with him. After everyone had left them alone Remus asked  
  
"What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Ickus asked me today if we were having the traditional Potter 16th birthday party for Harry." Said Molly. "He said you would know about it." She added.  
  
"Ah yes, that sure was a party James had on his 16th birthday." Remembered Remus.  
  
"What all does this party entail?" Asked Arthur.  
  
"Well let's see.. Said Remus as he put his hand to his chin and began to rub it thoughtfully. "There was a ball with a buffet style dinner, which they had open to quite a few guests. James had his whole class plus a few students from other houses and years, mainly Gryffindors though. Closer friends were invited to stay the night and were served a brunch followed by presents, games, swimming and quidditch and things like that."  
  
"Would it be feasible?" Asked Molly.  
  
"Well this house has great protection barriers and as long as we're careful with whom we invite. Plus with all the Aurors that will be here. I think we better run it by Dumbledore first before we decide anything, but I'm sure it will be perfectly fine." Remus answered.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were up in Harry's sitting room talking. Hermione was grilling them about their summer studies.  
  
After awhile Harry spoke up and said, "I'm going for a walk." He wasn't really in the mood for one of Hermione and Ron's arguments.  
  
Ginny got the hint of where the conversation was headed combined with Harry's wanting to leave.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Giving a fake yawn and following Harry out the door.  
  
Out in the hallway Ginny spoke to Harry, "Harry, you want to try the maze with me? I've wanted to give a run since we got here." A frown crossed Harry's face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even think." She added upon Harry's reaction to her question.  
  
"It's okay there's always gonna be things that remind me of all the bad things that have happened." Harry replied.  
  
"Someone once told me that for every bad memory you have in a certain place, you should try and come up with a new one to equal it out, so if the maze triggers a bad memory you should go through the maze to make a good memory. Does that sound too stupid?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No actually I think it make sense. Come on let's go." said Harry leading the way.  
  
Harry and Ginny went out to the side of the house where the entrance to the maze was located. The sun was setting as they took turns choosing which directions to take.  
  
"Do you think Ron and Hermione are ever gonna get a clue?" Asked Ginny to break the silence.  
  
"Not sure, although it's clear they like each other." Harry said as they came to a dead end. They talked for a little longer until they came to another dead end.  
  
Soon the moon was full in the sky, it was only a half moon, so there was a little light to see by. Every time they thought they were getting somewhere they'd come to another dead end. In frustration Ginny kicked a bush and put her face in her hands. "This isn't working out the way I thought it would, now I got us lost." She said starting to cry.  
  
"It's okay Gin, nothing bad id going to happen were just stuck in a maze in our yard. It's kind of funny actually. How many can say they were lost in their own yard." Said Harry, leaning up against the hedge."  
  
"Thanks Harry, you always know how to make me feel better." Ginny said as she reached up on her toes and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek just as the hedge gave way, and their lips met as they fell to the ground.  
  
It was a brief kiss but one that they both would remember. They both knew it was an accident and both, too unsure of Themselves said nothing about it except for a small 'sorry'.  
  
When they got up they saw that the bushes had grown over a statue of an angel. It was beautiful. They both reached to touch it and they were instantly popped back to the beginning of the maze.  
  
"That's a relief." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I'm glad we're not going to be stuck in there all night." Said Ginny, although they both were thinking how nice that would have been.  
  
In the house, up in Harry's room. Ron and Hermione were not studying. In their letters to each other they had started becoming more open with their feelings toward each other.  
  
"That was nice trick to get rid of them." Said Ron  
  
"I knew it would work, you know how Harry hates it when we argue." Said Hemione.  
  
"So did you mean the things you said in your letters"? Asked Ron.  
  
Hermione blushed, why was it so much easier to write things than to say them.  
  
"Which things?'' She asked.  
  
"Um when you said you liked me." Said Ron.  
  
"Well of course I like you, you're my friend." Said Hermione. She wasn't going to make this easy.  
  
"Oh," said Ron "I thought well um..."  
  
"What did you think Ron?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Um well...that you might like me as...more than a friend." 'There I said it' Ron thought to himself.  
  
"I do, but what would happen if we ever broke up of how will Harry feel about it?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"How about we give it a try, without letting anyone know, and we just agree to stay friends if anything does happen." Said Ron hopefully.  
  
"Well that sounds good and I hope it will work that way, but I think as long as we keep it to ourselves, we can try." Said Hermione.  
  
"So does that mean that you'll be my girlfriend"? Asked Ron with a grin.  
  
"Well kiss me and I'll decide." Said Hermione with a giggle.  
  
"Um okay." said a very shocked Ron. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Said Hermione as she reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him soundly before letting him go.  
  
"I think I need to try that again." Ron said as he caught his breath.  
  
They came together again for the third kiss slowly and tenderly with each exploring each other's mouths. They were still in that position when Harry walked in.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Turn out the lights when you're done playing tonsil hockey." He said before closing his bedroom door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A.N. Thank you for all the reviews I found the setting that allows unsigned reviews. Thanks to TuxedoMac for pointing that out to me I didn't even know about it. Sorry if it has caused some people not to review but please note that you can now do so. To. NiteStar and Natbag: I am glad that you understand what I am doing with Dudley. He is in a completely different world now and He will have his problems but he understands that things aren't always the way you thought they were and it's a big adjustment for him. Thanks for the kind words. To Angelis1 and cancan227 big thanks glad your enjoying it and please stay tuned for more to come. To Tuxedomac: thanks again for bringing that to my attention. I'm sorry your not liking Petunia but you didn't give me an idea on which way you think she should be. I will tell you that she is going to have her ups and downs and I have a long-term plan for her (but not gonna give that away). To Lillian Blue: Oh your so funny! Like you cant just tell me at work. Its not like we don't see each other about everyday. Anywho thanks for you kind words that does mean a lot to me. I think I'm gonna cry! sniff sob 


	13. Chapter 13 Discoveries and Laughs

CHAPTER 13 DICOVERIES AND LAUGHS  
  
The next day started with a stuttered apology from Ron and Hermione, which Harry really let them work at before he let out his laughter and told them it was about time they finally figured things out.  
  
"Well if that's not calling the cauldron calling the kettle black." Muttered Hermione under her breath.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Hermione  
  
The weekend was spent looking about the rooms. Harry noticed the north tower when he was out on his balcony, but he hadn't found a way to get to it. He also had to remember when he was out back to look at the house to see if there was something he was over looking.  
  
Saturday afternoon Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were out tossing the quaffle around when Harry remembered about the tower. He glanced at the house, he saw several owls fly from the house but paid them little attention. He noticed the tower above his room and one above Ginny's room plus there looked like there was another room above the third floor.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Look at the house." Said Harry.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron, not knowing what to look for.  
  
"Do you mean the towers?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw the north one from my balcony but I didn't know there was more. I also couldn't find a way into the tower." Harry said with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I found the way into the one above my room." Said Ginny.  
  
"Can you show me"? Harry asked as he flew toward the balcony off of Ginny's room. Ron and Ginny followed him.  
  
"Hey wait!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
Ron stopped and flew back to Hemione. "Get on." He told her.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Asked Hermione, she really didn't like flying.  
  
"I'll keep you safe," said Ron, giving her a grin that made her feel like butterflies were in her stomach.  
  
Harry and Ginny were in Ginny's room.  
  
"How do you get up there?" asked Harry pointing in the direction of the tower.  
  
"Well one night I was sitting at the vanity brushing my hair and while looking in the mirror I saw the sconce on the wall there, and I swear it looked like it was upside down. I looked over at it and it was right side up, so I looked in the mirror again and it was right side up but the flame looked like an arrow pointed up. It was really weird and I haven't seen anything like it since, so anyway I went over to give it a look. I probably fiddled with it and stared at it for a half an hour until I saw that." She said pointing to the top of the sconce that had a band that went all around the bottom before forming a ball. Harry looked closely. The band looked like a string of M's.  
  
"O.K. it looks like M's," said Harry.  
  
"Yes but if you take your finger and run it over the letters..." Ginny ran her finger over it as she was explaining it to Harry; with a noise like moving rocks the ceiling began to come down forming a spiral staircase.  
  
"Nice work Ginny." Said Hermione as her and Ron where watching from the doorway.  
  
The four of them went up the stairs into the circular room above. They began to look at the room; it was very dusty and had cobwebs all over. There was an old table in the center with four chairs.  
  
"Well that was worth it." Said Ron sitting at the table.  
  
Hermione joined him, "If it were cleaned up it would be a nice place to come to, to get away from things. It's really private."  
  
Suddenly feeling a bit exhausted Harry and Ginny sat in the remaining two chairs. As soon as they sat down there was a small pop and a roll of parchment fell on the table.  
  
"What's that?" Started Harry.  
  
"Should we touch it?" Asked Ginny. Ron reached out to grab it but was stopped by Hermione. "Don't Ron you don't know what could happen."  
  
The four stared at it for a few seconds then the parchment unrolled itself so they could read.  
  
Wisdom and caution be your reward  
For mess thy four have avoided  
The first steps are taken and more will follow  
Seek for answers but not for help  
Thy four will begin a new.  
  
M.  
  
After they all read the parchment it burst into flames.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Harry.  
  
Hermione rushed down the steps to Ginny's desk, grabbed some parchment and wrote down what the parchment said before she forgot. The others came down as well.  
  
"You get it all?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah and I think the first part means it was a good thing we didn't touch the parchment, by not touching it we avoided the mess. The next part was 'the first steps are taken and more will follow'." Said Hermione.  
  
"Finding the way to the room." Said Ginny "So we need to find more or seek for answers."  
  
"Maybe Ickus would know something but.. Wouldn't that be seeking help?" asked Harry.  
  
"So what or who does the 'M' stand for?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I think that's one thing we'll have to figure out." Stated Harry.  
  
They searched Harry's room for some way into the tower above until Dobby appeared with a pop. "Master Harry, Dobby is sent to tell you it is time for supper."  
  
"Thanks Dobby," Harry returned. "Dobby how is everything going for you?" Asked Hermione."  
  
"Dobby is liking his work miss Granger. Dobby likes it very much it's been much quieter since Mrs. Dursley stopped her screaming."  
  
"Dobby, call me Hemione." She said.  
  
"Thank you miss Her-my-nee, Dobby will do that." With a pop Dobby was gone and everyone went down to supper.  
  
Dudley was busy answering questions from the twins, Vernon was complaining about this and that to Petunia. While Arthur was discussing work with Molly. The only ones who weren't talking were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, each thinking about their discovery.  
  
Sunday was spent pretty much the same way. At breakfast Molly asked Ginny and Hermione to stay and help her with a few things. After Harry and Ron left Molly asked the girls to make a list of people from school to invite to Harry's birthday party. They made a list, which included the Quidditch team and the D.A. members, any other friends they could think of. Ron and Harry started searching different areas trying to find ways into the two other towers and the room above the third floor. The twins kept Dudley busy either in his room or down in the cellar. Ron also found out who had made him grow the beard and was now plotting to get Ginny back.  
  
Monday came and during breakfast Ron made a choked noisecaught trying to stifle his laughs.  
  
Hermione looked horrified, "Ginny what's wrong with your teeth?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned, and she picked up her spoon to use as a mirror in front of her mouth. "Ahhh!" She screamed.  
  
Harry looked at her and saw the whole inside of her mouth was black. She covered her mouth.  
  
"Ron you'll pay for this!" Ginny yelled as she ran from the room. Molly hurried after her.  
  
"Ron!" Scolded Hermione.  
  
"What! She asked for it, she made me grow a beard." Ron said.  
  
Ginny got new toothpaste and between her and her mother she got the color to fade some but it wouldn't go completely away.  
  
"It will just have to wear off." Said Molly.  
  
Ginny kept her hand over her mouth every time she was near Harry. Ron who couldn't help himself replaced her new toothpaste with another one he got from the twins.  
  
At the end of supper Molly brought out the birthday cake she made for Dudley and everyone got out his or her presents for him. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all got him an assortment of sweets including chocolate frogs, droobles best blowing gum and 'berti bots every flavor beans. Fred and George gave him some items from their joke shop. From Molly and Arthur came the book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. His mum and dad gave him allot of new clothes, new games to play on his T.V. and a Karaoke machine.  
  
"I know there isn't as many as last year, Popkins." Said Petunia.  
  
"That's O.K. I still think this is one of my best birthdays ever. Thanks everyone." Said Dudley.  
  
Molly lit the candles while Arthur dimmed the light.  
  
"Merlin what is that!" Announced Arthur. Everyone looked around in the darkness and all eyes fell on Ginny, who was smiling so bright she looked a lighthouse.  
  
"I see you got the black off you teeth dear," said Molly with a giggle.  
  
Ginny picked up her spoon again "Ron I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Awww doesn't he make you proud?" Said George while wiping his eyes.  
  
"Our little Ronni-kins is growing up." Said Fred doing the same.  
  
They ate their cake and everyone went into the living room because Fred asked Dudley to show them how the Karaoke machine works.  
  
Arthur charmed it so it didn't need electricity, while Dudley explained how it worked. The twins looked over the list of songs and decided on  
  
'I've Got You Babe', by Sonny and Cher.  
  
'They say were young and we don't know Won't find out until we grow I don't know if all that's true But you've got me and baby I've got you'  
  
They sang while pretending to gaze deeply into each other's eyes. This had everyone in hysterics. Vernon just huffed and went to his room.  
  
Ginny chose 'Jeepers Creepers where'd you get those peepers' to Harry.  
  
Molly sang 'Papa Don't Preach' to Arthur, which made the twins laugh so hard that George excused himself saying he had to go before he peed his pants, and Fred just kept snorting.  
  
Petunia joined in with 'That Old Black Magic'.  
  
Ron got pushed up in front by Fred and George and ended up singing 'I Feel Pretty'.  
  
Dudley blasted a rendition of 'Bad to The Bone'.  
  
The twins picked another song and sang 'Me and My Shadow'.  
  
After doing another search the twins pulled Harry up in front.  
  
"I am not singing 'I'm Too Sexy'!" Said Harry. So the twins picked 'Born to be Wild'.  
  
"It's getting late." Said Molly.  
  
"Yeah gotta work tomorrow," said Fred.  
  
"Jokes don't make themselves." Replied George.  
  
"Jokes, the only thing they're serious about." Said Molly.  
  
With that they all went to bed.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxxxxxxx A.N. Ok I am hoping you liked this chapter, and it didn't sound to lame. If you think you find a hidden meaning and think you know what the it is about let me know. It maybe one your meant to figure or just something manufactured in my little unique imagination. Anyway I'm as always very thankful for all reviews and critisizm/input, thoughts and ideas. Keep them coming and as I will.  
  
Individual thanks to:  
  
David: Good things come to those who wait. (Don't you hate that saying) Thanks  
  
Malexandria: Glad your enjoying it. I will answer your thoughts on Dudley. Nope I will not be turning him into a wizard or even Petunia into a witch I feel That's the way there set up and I don't want to change that. Thanks keep reading.  
  
TuxedoMac: Eventually there will be some more news on Vernons job search and things like that. Its something that takes time and Ive been too buisy with y other ideas to give him much recognition. Thanks for reading.  
  
Pegoheart144: I'm glad your enjoying, and understand about Dudley. Some people don't understand that people when thrown into other environments do change their personality. Basically it's the same as acting like a slob at home, then when you go out your kind of different. Although that is more of a subtle change I hope you can se my point. Thankyou and please stay tuned.  
  
And thanks to the rest who reviewed. 


	14. Chapter 14 Giggles and Glances

CHAPTER 14 GIGGLES AND GLANCES  
  
The following morning Harry woke up and dressed. Then he headed down the hall where he found Ron was pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Ginny, hurry up!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You can use my bath..." Harry was cut off by Hermione coming out of her room.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." she said, heading down the hall to Harry's bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Harry." Ron said as he pounded on the door again. "Ginny!"  
  
"It's all yours, Your Highness!" said Ginny, coming out of the bathroom and sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked down to the kitchen, where Molly was just untying a piece of parchment from an owl Harry didn't recognize. Molly placed the parchment on the counter where a whole pile of them were stacked.  
  
Hermione arrived and Ginny distracted Harry from the pile of letters by saying, "Thanks, Hermione." with a giggle.  
  
"No problem." Hermione giggled back.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry! You won't be." said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
Soon Ron came to breakfast.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ginny, "I don't see anything."  
  
"It takes a little bit." Ginny returned with a whisper.  
  
"So, what are you kids doing today?" asked Molly.  
  
"I want to check out the library." said Hermione.  
  
"That figures!" said Ron.  
  
Ginny took a tiny booklet out of her pocket. "Gray means boredom." she whispered to Harry.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry as he looked over at Ron. "Oh!" he laughed.  
  
"Ron, don't you want to help me in the library?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What's green?" whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny flipped a page. "Amorous." she giggled. Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"What are you two on about?!" huffed Ron, not liking the laughter between the two.  
  
"Nothing!" they both said.  
  
"Yellow...annoyance." whispered Ginny.  
  
Under the table, Hermione put her hand on Ron's thigh. She looked up at Ron and laughed.  
  
"What!" yelled Ron.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hermione asked as she gave his thigh a little squeeze.  
  
Ginny looked in the book before bursting out laughing and handed the book to Harry, who did the same thing and gave it to Hermione. She read.....dark green with hair standing on end.'arousal'.  
  
Ron grabbed the book. "What is this?" The cover of the book said, 'Moody Poo Shampoo to Match Your Moods'.  
  
At this point, Ginny stood up. "Better run guys! Black means furious!"  
  
Ginny and Harry ran from the kitchen all the way up to Harry's sitting room, where Ginny locked the door then doubled over laughing.  
  
Back in the kitchen  
  
"I kind of like knowing what you're feeling. You coming to the library?" Hermione asked with a grin.  
  
Upstairs When it became obvious that Ron wasn't chasing them, Harry and Ginny decided to do some more searching. After a couple of hours, they gave up and decided to play some Exploding Snap.  
  
"Hey! You cheated." said Harry when he saw a card fall to the floor as Ginny stretched. "I did not. I dropped it." argued Ginny.  
  
"No. You cheated." retorted Harry.  
  
"Did not!" said Ginny.  
  
"Did too!" said Harry.  
  
"Did not!" shouted Ginny as she threw her cards at Harry and the cards exploded in a bang.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that one." threatened Harry with a blackened face and singed hair.  
  
Ginny made a run for it, giggling madly. Harry dove for her, taking her to the floor and tickling her fiercely. Harry noticed how beautiful she looked with her hair all tousled and he froze just inches above her. Eyes locked, green on brown, searching for acceptance. Harry lowered his head slowly, fighting himself for the courage Gryffindors were known to possess. With just an inch to the sweet gratification, a whoosh came from the fireplace beside them, making Harry jerk backwards.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ginny. They looked at each other with reddened faces.  
  
"Maybe that was a sign like the one you saw in the mirror." said Harry, glad for the distraction. 'She's going out with Dean,' he thought to himself.  
  
He didn't want to be the type of person who would betray a fellow Gryffindor, especially a friend and roommate.  
  
Ginny got up off the floor, not wanting to say anything about what almost happened between them. She went to the fireplace searching for any type of sign that could possibly be the hidden entrance that they had spent hours looking for.  
  
Harry got up and joined her search, starting on the left end of the fireplace. Under the edge of the mantle, next to the wall, Harry felt a tiny groove on the flat surface. He ducked his head down so he could peer under the ledge. He saw an engraving in the shape of small ' M's,' with a minuscule arrow pointing down.  
  
"Ginny, I think I've found it!" exclaimed Harry. He felt the brick below the mantle, which gave way with a slight push.  
  
A rumbling noise began and the wall next to the fireplace started to change into a passage leading to the 'north tower'. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with excitement in their eyes, and headed into the passage.  
  
Harry and Ginny found themselves in a circular room similar to the other tower, only without the circular table and chairs. The room was actually void of any furniture. In the middle of the stone floor was a cross showing the four directions.  
  
The two searched the room for any information, which didn't take long because the room was empty.  
  
"Why isn't anything happening?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, did anything happen when you found the other room?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. Maybe we need the others." said Ginny, running off to get Hermione and Ron.  
  
A few minutes later they returned, panting from running all the way from downstairs.  
  
"Hermione, look at the carving on the floor." said Harry. "I think we're suppose to stand on the directions." he continued.  
  
"Yeah. I think you're right, Harry." Hermione returned.  
  
They each chose a position. Ron took the spot between Hermione and Harry. Ginny ended up on Harry's left, next to Hermione. They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.  
  
"Maybe we're in the wrong spots." said Hermione. "Harry, you stand there on 'North'. Ron, you take 'West'. Ginny, 'South'. And I'll take 'East'.  
  
As soon as they were all in place, the floor gave a jerk, spinning around about three times at a good speed, before slowing and coming to a halt in the same position as it had started. With a pop, a scroll appeared in the center of the floor and unrolled. After the feeling of queasiness subsided, they all moved forward to read the new massage.  
  
In finding your direction you see your counter-part  
It shows you of your strength in the power of four  
Using mischief and knowledge, strength and skill  
Fun and adventure be at your will  
Gifts to be given and knowledge to gain  
Past, present, and future, a prophecy all have shared  
  
'M'  
  
When they finished reading, once again the parchment burst into flames.  
  
Hermione rushed out of the tower and quickly wrote everything down at Harry's desk. The others trailed in after her.  
  
They sat around the small table in Harry's sitting room going over what the parchment said.  
  
"In finding your direction you see your counter-part," said Hermione. "That would be North and South and East and West."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Not sure, but the counter-part for North is South and the counter for East is West. I think that the counter-parts give each other strength. The rest I'm not sure of yet."  
  
"It sounds like a group, but I guess we'll just have to wait for the next clue." said Harry.  
  
"So, how did you find this one?" asked Ron.  
  
"Umm.well." Harry started.  
  
"We were playing Exploding Snaps when the fire whooshed at us. So we looked around the fireplace and Harry found the little 'M' under the mantle." Ginny finished.  
  
"So, each time you guys found access to one of the rooms there was a sign first." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." answered Ginny.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to wait for the next one." said Ron. They all headed down to lunch and discussed what they would do the rest of the day.  
  
Dudley was off visiting a few of his friends who invited him over for a couple of days for his birthday. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spent the rest of the day playing Quiddich and swimming.  
  
The next couple of days went by uneventfully. Friday came with an announcement, from Molly, over breakfast, that she and Arthur would be visiting Charlie for the weekend and that they would be back on Sunday.  
  
"I want you to behave yourselves and help with the chores." she scolded as she gave them each a list with other instructions on behavior, which included 'No Pranks'. The rest of the morning was spent in the company of the protesting elves. Ron, Harry, and Dudley spent time weeding the garden, while Hermione helped with the laundry, and Ginny helped Petunia in the kitchen.  
  
After lunch and clean up, Ickus told them that they had done enough for the day and not to come back until supper.  
  
Ginny decided to make another try at the maze. She had found that if you were lost, touching one of the statues would transport you back to the beginning.  
  
Hermione wanted to continue her research. Ron, Harry, and Dudley camped out in front of the television, watching movies.  
  
At supper time, the twins arrived home from work. After supper cleanup was finished, Petunia and Vernon returned to their rooms, while the rest went to the lounge to see what was on T.V.  
  
"Did you bring it, Fred?" asked George.  
  
"But of course!" answered Fred as he pulled a flat DVD case from his pocket. "You girls will probably want to leave now." said Fred as he placed the box on the top of the T.V.  
  
"Why? What are you up to?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh! Just some guy stuff." answered George with a smirk.  
  
"Something I didn't think you girls would like very much." added Fred  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron, a little anxiously.  
  
Harry just looked around at all of them curiously, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"After the girls leave!" said Fred.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, not happy with being dismissed like that.  
  
"Well, if you don't want Mum to find out, you'll let us stay." huffed Ginny.  
  
"Well, by all means, stay, Gin! I bet you won't last five minutes." said George.  
  
"What is it all ready?!" asked Ron, growing impatient.  
  
"We've found out there's a whole new world in T.V. viewing." said Fred.  
  
George gave Fred a look , which his twin immediately understood.  
  
No one in the group knew what they were talking about, except Dudley who helped lead the twins to the discovery. They all found seats on the couch, chairs, and the floor. Ginny had acquired the spot on the couch next to Harry.  
  
Fred and George whispered back and forth a few times. They didn't want to start the real movie while their sister was there, so they decided to go with the backup plan and scare her off first.  
  
They brought out the scariest movie they could find in Dudley's collection, 'Jeepers Creepers 2'. Witches and Wizards weren't used to movies, so it wouldn't take a lot.  
  
The movie started and everyone snuggled into their spots, getting comfortable, while Fred turned down the lights. Hermione, who had heard of it before and didn't think it was a big deal, decided to use the movie as an excuses to snuggle in closer to Ron on the floor. Dudley, being used to these types of movies, laughed quite a bit when Ginny buried her head into the closest thing she could find (Harry's shoulder). Ron kept saying things like "I can't watch" or squeezing Hermione a little too tightly. The twins just sat with their eyes glued to the T.V. watching and waiting for the next strike, only giving the slightest flinch when it happened.  
  
Harry wasn't paying much attention to the movie due to the distraction of the wonderful smell that arose from the youngest Weasley's hair and the hand resting on his thigh. The hand that, whenever a scary part came, would grip tightly as if to a security blanket.  
  
When the movie came to an end, Fred got up to shut it off.  
  
"Gee, Ron! You scream like a girl!" said George.  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" said Ginny, who had done her share of screaming with Ron. This earned a chuckle from the rest of the group.  
  
"So, what have you got next?" enquired Ginny, determined not to let her brothers get the better of her. Besides, she was enjoying using the movie as an excuse to be close to Harry!  
  
"You won't give up will you, Gin?" asked Fred.  
  
"Not on your life!" Ginny returned.  
  
"Okay then, when you see what it is, you'll probably leave anyway. But, you can't tell Mum. Alright?" said George.  
  
"I promise!" said Ginny.  
  
"I think we need drinks." said Fred, getting up and leaving the room. Hermione, who had left a few moments earlier, returned with some popcorn and passed bowls around. After a bit, Fred returned and passed out glasses.  
  
George started the second movie and they all returned to their spots.  
  
"What's the name of this one?" asked Hermione. As she did, the title popped up on the screen. 'The Barewitch Project'. "Never heard of it." finished Hermione.  
  
Fred and George laughed. "I'd be surprised if you did." they said in unison.  
  
It started out pretty much like any other movie for the first few scenes. They had actually gotten one with a bit of a plot, until...  
  
"Oh my!" said Hermione.  
  
"What the..." added Ginny.  
  
Ron and Harry both just took a big gulp from their drinks and started coughing as the Fire Whiskey burned its way to their gullets. Fred, George, and Dudley just smirked.  
  
"George and I thought it was time you had some education. We didn't know we'd be giving it to Hermione and Ginny as well." laughed Fred.  
  
"And Ginny just so you know, this is what all blokes will try for." added George.  
  
"Well, I've seen about enough!" said a very red-faced Hermione, taking a look around, before her eyes fell upon her newly acquired boyfriend.  
  
Ron looked as though his eyes were about to pop out of his head.  
  
Hermione also glanced at Harry, who kept glancing at the floor and taking more swigs of his drink.  
  
"You care to join me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What? Um.yeah okay." said Ginny, not wanting to let on that she was indeed curious about the movie.  
  
The girls left the room and headed upstairs to the third floor.  
  
When Hermione and Ginny reached the third floor hallway, they decided to go into Ginny's room and have a bit of girl chat.  
  
"I can't believe those guys wanted to watch that kind of movie." said Hermione, with a huff.  
  
"Well, you know which head most men make their decisions with and besides, you can't tell me that you're not just a teensy bit curious about sex." said Ginny.  
  
"Well, yeah. But not like that!" answered Hermione.  
  
"So, what about you and Ron?" asked Ginny.  
  
"There's not much to tell. I think it will be awhile before anything happens between us. Sure things get a little heated, but we're trying to keeping our friendship intact." Hermione told her.  
  
"So, have you heard from Dean yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just the once. The first week home. He said he was going on a trip with his parents and wasn't sure when he was coming back." Ginny answered.  
  
"You don't sound too disappointed." Hermione was good at reading people.  
  
"Well, no. I've been having too much fun to really think about it and we never really made any type of commitment. We said we'd write and talk more when school started." Ginny replied. "I just wish..." she stared.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing. It's stupid really." answered Ginny.  
  
"Oh, come on. You can tell me." said Hermione, anxiously "No, don't tell me. You still like Harry, don't you?"  
  
"Um.not really. I mean yes. I think I like him. But, not 'still'! It's different from that crush I had. I grew out of the whole hero worship when I found out he's a real person. I just like him. Does that make any sense?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Perfectly!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, since I've told you that, I've just got to tell someone this before I absolutely die!" Ginny started. "I accidentally kissed him." She grinned.  
  
Hermione looked confused, "How do you 'accidentally' kiss someone?"  
  
"Do you remember that night we left you and Ron alone in Harry's room? Well, I decided I wanted to check out the maze and Harry came with me. We kept getting lost and I got upset and Harry was all sweet, so I went to kiss him on the cheek and we fell over and I landed on his lips." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess that's one way to accidentally kiss someone!" Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go use Harry's tub." said Ginny.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, a little confused.  
  
"Oh, haven't you seen it? It's huge, like the ones in the prefect's bathroom, I'm told. He said we could use it at anytime." answered Ginny.  
  
"Hmm.I'll have to remember that." said Hermione, as she pictured her and Ron together in the overly large tub. In their bathing suits, of course!  
  
Hermione went to bed while Ginny took a bath. Ginny soaked for a good half an hour before deciding to get out. She dried off and pulled on her summer robe. Ginny was just leaving Harry's bathroom when Harry stumbled by her, crashing into the door to his sitting room before falling to the floor.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ginny worriedly, helping him up.  
  
"Um...uh-huh." answered Harry, as Ginny helped him to his bed. "You smell good!" said Harry, burrowing his nose in Ginny's hair.  
  
"Your pissed!" stated Ginny, with a giggle.  
  
"Uh-huh." agreed Harry, as Ginny guided him to his bed and sat him down.  
  
As soon as he sat down, he got up again and started undressing. He took off his shirt and then tried to get at one of his shoes but kept missing.  
  
"Need some help?" laughed Ginny, enjoying the little show he was putting on.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great." said Harry as she sat him down again and began removing his shoes and socks.  
  
"There you go!" said Ginny.  
  
As soon as she was done, he stood up again and started removing his trousers.  
  
"How can I thank you for helping me?" Harry asked, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Um.that's okay, Harry." Ginny stammered, scanning his half-naked body.  
  
Harry pulled her to him, looking deeply into her eyes.well as much as they could focus.and said, "I like you Gin!" as he leaned in and kissed her softly for a second, before he fell back on his bed...passed out cold!  
  
Ginny was bit frustrated by Harry's actions and the fact that he stopped. She looked at Harry's sleeping form.  
  
"Well, Harry, at least you're a happy drunk." she said, before extinguishing the lights and heading for her own room, with a very large grin on her face.  
  
XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO  
  
A.N.: Ok we have the mystery in full swing now. Got any guesses? Hope I offended no one with the porn reference. I didn't know of an actual name of one so I made it up (been years since I've seen one). If it is an actual name of one, do let me know. Any way at least when I was sixteen boys were like this and pretty much girls were all they had on their minds some were always just bolder then others. For a bonus Ill give a sneak peak of the next chapter. Yes its done already edited and waiting to be submitted so if you want it out befor Sunday the 31st get those reviews a goin.  
  
The sneak peak: Harry decided to take a long soak in his pool-like tub to relax his tight muscles, especially after a long day of Quiddich with Ron. He did a couple of laps before floating himself around on his back. He jerked his head up, thinking he heard a noise.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry heard. The screaming seemed to come from down the hall. Thanks again to those who reviewed.  
  
Individual comments to:  
  
TuxedoMac: Good guess but Im not telling I am enjoying seeiong you after each chapter please keep it up and thanks again.  
  
David M. Potter: Glad to see you back again too thanks. Got any guesses?  
  
Natbag: Only time will tell don't you hate my answers. Glad your still reading. Love hearing from you.By the way that was a real good idea but to find a way to get back a wizard when you're a muggle HUMMM.  
  
athenakitty you wrote Harry needs to get clothes? Dudley only grew in one direction? Harry gets alot of clothes? What does that mean? Did you read any of the books? You know the ones called Harry Potter who lived with the muggles and his obese cousin Well Im not going to rewrite the whole thing. If I am misunderstanding something let me know cause I have no Idea what your asking. 


	15. Chapter 15 Em bare arse ment

Chapter 15 - Em-bare-arse-ment  
  
Harry was awoken Saturday morning by Ron who was smiling broadly.  
  
"Enjoy yourself last night, Harry?" he asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Ugh, what time is it?" asked Harry, groggily.  
  
"It's after 11:00." Ron said.  
  
"What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Harry sat up, putting a hand to his head.  
  
"Fire whiskey." Ron stated. "Fred didn't realize that you drank Ginny's glass, as well as your own, before he gave you a refill."  
  
"Ginny. Oh NO! What did I do?" asked Harry loudly, while moving to sit on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Not too sure. But she did say you were quite amusing." Ron returned, still grinning. Harry gave a groan as he stood. "Oh, she did say that she was right. The frogs do bring out the color of your eyes." Ron laughed.  
  
Harry instantly turned red as the memories flooded back to him, and he hung his head, seeing his frog boxers. He wasn't ready to face Ginny after making a complete fool of himself. He got back in bed and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Don't worry mate. It's not that bad." Ron said, trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"Not for you." came Harry's muffled response.  
  
"Aren't you coming to lunch?" Ron asked as his stomach gave a rumble.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Harry stated as he sank even lower into his bed.  
  
"Don't let it get you down mate. I'll see you later." Ron said as he left Harry to brood. Harry lay there for awhile thinking. 'How am I going to face her?' It wouldn't be bad if he didn't remember, but unfortunately he did. 'I told her that I liked her and then I OH NO I KISSED HER! What must she think of me?' Harry thought. 'Maybe I can pretend I don't remember. It never happened. Yeah, that might work.' He pushed the blankets from his head.  
  
"AHH." Harry gave a startled yell. A spider was dangling in front of his face.  
  
'Wait a minute!' he thought, as he reached over to grab his glasses. It wasn't a spider! It was a small 'M' dangling on a very thin line from the canopy of his four poster. Harry quickly got out of bed and searched around it for any type of sign. He finally found a small 'M' on one of the posts near the top in one of the carved designs. Excited, Harry forgot all about his troubles and quickly left to get the others. He reached the ground floor in record time.  
  
"Feeling better, Harry?" Hermione greeted with a giggle.  
  
"I found something." Harry panted from his race downstairs.  
  
"Well, must be important since you forgot to dress." Ron smirked. Ginny also gave a giggle.  
  
Harry looked down at himself and fled back up the stairs. 'I really have to pay more attention!' he thought. The three followed him up the stairs, but at a slower pace, which gave Harry time to get dressed.  
  
"What did you find, Harry?" Hermione said as they came into the room.  
  
Harry tumbled onto his bed. "It's gone!"  
  
"What's gone?" Ginny asked.  
  
He told them about what happened and finished by pointing out the 'M' on the bedpost. He ran his finger over the 'M' and with a rumble, a circular staircase emerged from the ceiling. Hermione quickly grabbed some parchment and a quill.  
  
"Let's go then." she said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
The room was the same as the other two, except this time it had a stone pedestal in the middle, with four indentations shaped liked hands on its surface, with four different symbols in each that held a symbol of the four elements.  
  
Ron was the first to place his right hand in one of the indentations, the one with the symbol of Water. The others followed his move. Hermoine chose Air (being the intellect). Ginny chose Fire to suit her personality, and Harry chose Earth. In an instant, the pedestal began to glow, and a square in the center arose revealing a compartment which held a key. As before, a scroll appeared, unrolled and read:  
  
Once twice this makes three,  
Add another and all shall be.  
Humor and adventure be at thy heart.  
Pairs combined shall not part.  
Use this key but not by day.  
Loot to thy heart be it the way.  
  
M  
  
Hermione quickly jotted it down before the parchment burst into flames. Ginny reached out and took the key from its compartment and they went back up to Harry's sitting room to discuss this latest riddle.  
  
"I think that it means that there will be one more before we find out what this is all about." Ron said, proud of himself for figuring the first part out.  
  
"Now we just have to find where to use this key." Ginny said, holding the key out to them. "Isn't it pretty?" she said, earning a groan from Ron who took it from her.  
  
He examined it closely, fascinated by the heart-shaped stone that was set in the center. He noticed that the stone went all the way through the key and held it up to look through it. "AHH." Ron cried, as he dropped the key and began to rub his eyes.  
  
"You ok?" Hermione asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It was just too bright." Ron said, trying to blink away the stars that were before his eyes.  
  
"It did say 'not by day'." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"At least we know how were supposed to use the key." Ginny giggled.  
  
They spent the rest of the day basically trying to kill time. Harry also tried to avoid any contact with Ginny. Supper was quickly eaten, but clean up never seemed to end.  
  
The twins kept making more work for them by levitating dishes which would slop food or drink on the counters, table, and the floor. Winky finally having enough of it all, shooed them from the kitchen. They were also lucky that Dudley took off with the Twins. (Not that they spent a lot of time with him, but it was definitely easier when they didn't have to worry about him tagging along).  
  
Since it was still light, the four sat around Harry's sitting room thinking and talking about where they should look. Harry thought that the best place would be somewhere with access to the rectangular room he saw that was in the middle of the house above the third floor. They all agreed, but to be on the safe side, Hermione thought they should take a quick look around Harry's rooms first. They were all talking so intensely that they hadn't noticed that it had gotten dark, until Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I think it's been dark for about half an hour now." She beamed with excitement. "Who's going to try?" she asked.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm still seeing stars." Ron said, throwing his hands up in protest.  
  
No one seemed to want to volunteer. Since Harry was the closest, he reached out and grabbed the key. They turned out all the lights and Harry held the key up, but quite a ways from his face. He could see through the heart, casting everything in a dark red. He held it closer so he could get a better look.  
  
"I don't see anything." Harry said.  
  
He took a quick look about his bedroom, seeing nothing there as well. After making sure the lights were out in the hall, Harry began to glance around. They headed down the hall.  
  
"Wait, I see something!" Harry said eagerly, "On that painting there, it's an 'M' inside a diamond shape. Its right over the door to the farmhouse."  
  
They looked at the door to the farm house. "Ok, now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh Ron, what do you do at a door?" Ginny said with a grin.  
  
Harry caught on and lifted his hand and tapped at the door. With a pop, the wall popped open on one side. Harry pulled on the wall, opening it to reveal a spiral staircase. They ascended the stairs to find themselves in a rectangular room with an empty bookcase lining one side of the room, a fire place, an old over-stuffed sofa, and chairs at the other end. At the end, by the bookcase, was a round table with four chairs. The walls were bare, but you could see the outlines of where the portraits used to hang. They saw that on the table there was parchment and quills in each of the four places and an ink-pot and scroll in the center. They each sat at the table and Hermione reached for the scroll to read it aloud.  
  
You have been selected based upon your friendships and abilities  
consisting of loyalty and trust. Each of you have your strengths and  
your weaknesses which compliment each other. The characteristics we  
look for consist of having a great thirst of knowledge, a sense of fun  
and adventure, and a love for mischief. You all have a good sense of  
fair play. These qualities plus many more qualify you four to be the  
newest generation to join our Que. Until your time comes we can not  
tell you from whenst we came. This will come only after you agree to  
keep the secrets we wish not to be told. By placing your names upon  
the parchment you agree to do this. This is not a contract to join.  
It is only for a matter of secrecy.  
M  
They looked at the individual pieces of parchment in front of them, which read:  
  
I __________ agree to keep the secrets of this group. This contract will not let me communicate in anyway, any idea, statement, spell, or emotion that anyone in this group would not want to be known. X___________  
  
"That's pretty thorough." Hermione said.  
  
"Do we sign it?" Ron asked.  
  
"It doesn't look like it would hurt anything." Harry said. "What do you think, Hermione?"  
  
"I wish I knew for sure what this was all about. I have my suspicions, but I guess we could do it. It only says we can't tell anyone anything about them, they don't want us to, and since we don't know anything yet, I think it's safe." Hermione said.  
  
She was extremely curious since it talked about having the thirst of knowledge. Ginny just grabbed one of the quills dipped it in the ink and printed her name in the first line and then quickly signed it at the bottom. She was very curious to find out what this was all about. Harry thought a little first. He reluctantly signed his piece of parchment like Ginny. He had his own idea what this may be about. Hermione signed next and lastly Ron, so as to not to be left out. When all the parchments were signed, they started to fade away, until there was nothing left on the table.  
  
They sat there waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. After waiting for almost an hour, Ginny stood up. "I guess nothing is going to happen tonight, so I'm going to bed."  
  
The others agreed and followed her down the stairs, shutting the wall behind them. Each went to their own room to get ready for bed.  
  
On Sunday, they all seemed to be on pins and needles, waiting for something, anything to happen. Nothing did, except for the return of Molly and Arthur. Monday come.  
  
"I'm not going to sit around waiting anymore. I'm going to the library." Hermione stated at breakfast.  
  
Ron and Harry went to throw the quaffle around and Ginny went running with Dudley. She really needed to burn off some energy after doing nothing the day before.  
  
The next couple of days went by with no surprises, and they all found things to keep them busy. Wednesday evening, Harry decided to take a long soak in his pool-like tub to relax his tight muscles, especially after a long day of Quiddich with Ron. He did a couple of laps before floating himself around on his back. He jerked his head up, thinking he heard a noise.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry heard. The screaming seemed to come from down the hall.  
  
He quickly got out of the tub and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and tucking in the end to secure it. Upon hearing another scream, he rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall.  
  
He could hear muffled noises coming from Ron's room. Harry threw the door open to see Ron's feet sticking out from the end of his bed, which had folded on him to make him look kind of like a hot dog sticking out of its bun.  
  
Harry took a hold of Ron's feet to pull him out, just as the bed opened up and slammed shut like a book. "AHHHH!" came Ron's muffled scream. As the bed went wild, opening and closing at a very rapid rate, Harry finally pulled a mussed Ron from the bed. The bed lurched at them, making the two run from the room and slam the door shut.  
  
It was then that Harry realized a lot of the noises he'd heard before weren't coming from Ron's room, but from further down the hallway.  
  
They rushed to Hermione's room, finding the door open and a struggling Hermione hanging from the chandelier by her sheets which were wrapped around her feet and ankles. She was desperately trying to free herself as well as trying to keep her night dress from falling above her head and exposing herself any further.  
  
Harry rushed to her to try to dislodge her from the sheets, as Hermione continued struggling and screaming for them to help her.  
  
"Ron, help!" hollered Harry, which snapped Ron from his trance of gazing at Hermione's bare legs to where he could see more than half of her knickers.  
  
"Right!" Ron said, heading over to help Hermione down.  
  
They got her down, in spite of the sheets slithering after them like snakes. They left the room closing the door behind them.  
  
"Harry, what.?" Hermione was cut off by a scream coming from Ginny's room.  
  
They rushed to Ginny's room, finding her on her hands and knees on top of the bed, which was spinning very fast.  
  
"HELP! I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny moaned.  
  
Harry got as close to the bed as he could, trying to reach Ginny.  
  
"Put out your arm." Harry said.  
  
Ginny tried to oblige, but was a little wobbly from dizziness. Harry reached her, taking hold of her arm and pulling her forward, just as she tried to lunge at him. This caused them both to tumble to the floor.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked, noticing Ginny's eyes moving back and forth as a person who has spun a little too long.  
  
At this point, the bed started rising and a strong wind came from nowhere.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled Hermione. She was about to be blown over.  
  
They rushed out into the hall. Harry was holding Ginny up since she was having difficulty walking. The wind continued to blow, even after the door to Ginny's room was shut. They ran the best they could to Harry's room since all the other doors they tried seemed to be locked (Mainly the one to the stairs.). They were trying to escape the wind and now flying debris, which didn't stop until the reached Harry's bedroom.  
  
Once inside, Harry and Ron managed to close the door. They heard the click of the lock as soon as it shut.  
  
"What was all that about?" Ron asked, panting. No one had an answer, but everyone's eyes were on Harry.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry, who hadn't moved. His back was stuck to the door. Harry tried but he couldn't budge. "Um.I think my towel is stuck." He said, trying to dislodge himself.  
  
Hermione giggled, despite the situation they were in. "No, Harry. Look at yourself." Harry looked down at himself, not seeing anything. "What?"  
  
"Don't you see it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was standing near the mirror and everyone looked at him. Harry was green from head to toe, except for his hair which was done in a lovely shade of silver. "You should be a mascot for Slytherin." Hermione laughed. "Are you ALL green?"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I was just wondering, and besides I know back in my room, you were getting an eye-full of my knickers, Ronald." Hermione scolded as Ron turned a nice shade of red.  
  
"How'd that happen, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe when I took a bath. Can someone bring me some clothes?"  
  
Ron grabbed some boxers from his drawer and tossed them at Harry, which hit him in the face before falling to the floor. "Thanks." Harry said, sarcastically.  
  
"Could you at least turn around?" Harry asked, impatiently.  
  
The other three obliged and Harry let go of the towel and pulled on his boxers.  
  
"OH, look at his little green bum!" The mirror said when Harry had never before heard it speak. Harry blushed and everyone else giggled.  
  
"Ok. What are we going to do now?" Harry asked after trying the door again.  
  
They tried the other doors. The bathroom. The balcony. None would open.  
  
"I guess we go to bed. I'm tired and nothing's happened in here yet." Ron said with a yawn.  
  
The others agreed. Hermione arranged it so she would be between Ron and Ginny with Harry on Ginny's other side. That way the boys would be on the outer edge in case something did happen.  
  
XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOO  
  
AN: Sorry about the delay had problems on the other websites so had to wait till they got resolved. Hope you liked this new chapter. Been taking a little time off writing so I'm stuck in the mist of chapter 19 at the moment. I usually write at work some but found my calls coming too fast to concentrate, so had to fill my time making stupid little things out of candy foil wrappers. Pathetic I know although everyone seemed to like the little roses I made and had to make them for everyone. Luckily I didn't eat most of the chocolate. Any way, one more chapter to find out the answers to the mystery so put in your guesses. Also sorry Harry and Ginny are taking so long to get it together, I don't see either one of them to be very forward and make the first move (without a little gentle SHOVE) so we will have to wait and see 'What Happens Next'. Thanks for the reviews. Individual thanks and comments:  
  
David M Potter: That was a very good gues only one mistake Lily was not a marauder. Lets try a new theory. I know you can do it. Keep reviewing I look forward to it.  
  
Voxenking: Nice guess but cant give anything away just hope it makes sence when it surfaces. Thanks for the review.  
  
Aesa: Big thanks to you. The only one who knew the name of the porno was real, or atleast the only one who admitted it. ( So was it any good? You can tell me. ) Ha Ha. Any way you didn't say weather you were enjoying the story or not? Please review again I always like someone with knowledge.  
  
Candor: Thanks for your review. It means a lot.  
  
AC/DC: Thanks glad you enjoy.  
  
Angeli's: Thanks I find I have a similar imagination with whoever actually used that for a real movie. Lucky me.  
  
Natbag: Ive been thinking about your idea and I think I've come up with something. I know it wont be till after capter 18 cause I'm working on 19 now. I hope I can work out the details. Thanks again  
  
Athenakitty: Has Harry ever got any clothes from the dursleys? He got handme downs. For presents, Book 2 I quote ' from the Dursleys. They had sent Harry a toothpick and a note telling him to find out weather he'd be able to stay at Hogwarts for summer vacation, too.' Book three no mention of anything from the Dursleys at b-day or x-mas. About the rest Dudley is big and always has been and got larger through the books I put him on a magical diet. No there not teasing Ron they play pranks yes. Blair witch yes I did see that the real movie not the porn. It wasn't too bad.  
  
TuxedoMac: Now you know I wont spoil my next chapter, but that was a good guess. Have you come up with any logic supporting you theory? Please let me know. Good I like to shock people. Thanks and keep reviewing I really enjoy it. 


	16. chapter 16 It's all about the prophecy

AN: Just a quick note before we get started. Here comes the awaited answer to the mystery. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Melindaleo I hope this is what you have been waiting for.  
  
Chapter 16 - It's All About The Prophecy  
  
The four lay huddled in the bed, their nerves on edge from what had happened to them earlier that evening. Of course, none of them were hurt, but it's completely unnerving when someone unknown plays this good a prank on you. Anyone with that much power deserves respect, but is also feared. It was about l o'clock before they started to settle down. They all were sleeping peacefully when Harry's clock struck two. As the second chime sounded the bed began to shake.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up." Ron said, groggily.  
  
"Ron." Hermione said, grabbing Ron and holding on for dear life.  
  
"Harry, what's happening?" Ginny said, grabbing him the same as Hermione had Ron.  
  
Before Harry could answer, a glowing orb appeared at the end of the bed. It did a couple of zooms around the room and then came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"What,..what is that?" Ron stammered.  
  
Harry just gulped, his heart was beating so rapidly.  
  
"SILENCE." came a voice from the orb. The tone of it reminded them of Dumbledore in the Great Hall, when everyone was panicking over the troll.  
  
"Now, that we have your attention."  
  
"Oh, that was a good start."  
  
"Well they kept talking."  
  
"Can we get back to business here?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked back and forth between the orb and each other. They didn't know how to feel at first. They were scared, but when an orb appears and then starts to argue with its self . that's something that you don't see everyday.  
  
"AHEM. Welcome. Welcome. You each have been accepted and now initiated into a new generation of Marauders."  
  
"HA! I knew it." Hermione squeaked.  
  
"SHH!" Ron said, scowling at her.  
  
"That's ok, my boy. Just glad that someone has an inkling to what this was all been about. Anyway, were was I?" one of the voices from the orb stated.  
  
"Oh yes, to tell you a bit about us. First, this house has been home to the Marauders for over two hundred years, and it usually picks a group of Marauders it finds worthy of the name. The Marauders have always included the Potter line, but not all Potters have been Marauders. There are always four to each group of Marauders. It was started by a prophecy made by the augmenter, Randolf J. Potter. That would be your great, great, great, something or other Grandfather, Harry; anyway there are books up in the main room. You can look it up."  
  
"Now you should all know that Marauders are known as mischief makers and can pull some pretty good pranks. From what we have seen, Ginny and Ron, you two are off to a great start."  
  
"Don't get off the subject." one of the feminine voices said.  
  
"Right." The main male voice continued, "A good part of this is knowing how to stay out of trouble and using knowledge to achieve that."  
  
"Like the Marauders map." Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Right." another of the voices said.  
  
"A prophecy started the Marauders over two hundred years ago. You can use the Marauder library to look that up as well." The main voice spoke again.  
  
"Oh, for pity's sake, you're doing a lousy job!" a feminine voice said.  
  
"You think you could do it better?" the male voice replied.  
  
"But of course!" the feminine voice retorted.  
  
The four looked back and forth between each other. It was strange to hear disembodied voices argue amongst themselves.  
  
"The Prophecy states," the feminine voice said, before changing to sound misty.  
  
"Marauders will come. Marauders will go. Though always held by four. Thy Marauders path holds mischief and adventure, while learning to increase ones own ability. Thy will be chosen by thy deeds, loyalty, trust, friendship, and love. These are thine most treasured gifts. All shall hold the power of four, be it elemental or be it directional. Thine powers accomplish great tasks, only one assemblage will contain both being the strongest of all chosen. One will fail, being falsely chosen, for loyalty there does not lie. The Marauders are placed one through four in the Marauder diamond. When paired two and two, equally the power of the Marauders amplifies by ten. This is a power to do the greatest of things. A power of love and sacrifice. A power no other will share." The misty female voice trailed off.  
  
"Very good." the male voice said.  
  
"Thank you." the female voice replied.  
  
"As I said before, you will now have access to the Marauder library and items handed down from Marauders over the years. Good luck." the male voice stated.  
  
As suddenly as it came, the orb disappeared with a pop.  
  
The next few minutes were silent, each thinking about what had just occurred.  
  
"I want to see the library." Hermione said, excitedly.  
  
"You can wait until tomorrow. It's three o'clock in the morning." Ron sighed.  
  
"Aren't you excited? We're officially Marauders." Ginny said.  
  
"I know. I can't wait to talk to Remus and ask him a few things." Harry stated.  
  
"I wonder what they went through?" Hermione mused.  
  
They continued to talk for awhile, not noticing that Ginny fell asleep.  
  
Soon the clock struck four.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm really tired! Can we continue this later?" Harry could hardly keep his eyes open, so he snuggled further into the bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
Ron and Hermione quietly went to their rooms.  
  
At ten o'clock the next morning, Ginny woke to something poking her. It was Dobby. "Miss Ginny. Miss Ginny." He stopped poking her when he noticed her eyes were open. "Miss Ginny," Dobby stated, "Mrs. Weasley wants you to come help her."  
  
"Oh, ok." Ginny said with a yawn. "Thanks, Dobby."  
  
"You are welcome, Miss." Dobby said before he vanished with a pop.  
  
Until Ginny tried to get out of bed she hadn't noticed where she was or that someone was snuggled close to her with one arm under her neck and the other arm wrapped around her waist and a hand on her chest. She then realized how comfortable she was. She didn't want to leave this warmth and safety that she now felt. However, she didn't want anyone else catching them this way. She tried to slip out of Harry's bed unnoticed, but he kept tightening his grip and snuggling up to her more. "Harry." Ginny said, tugging his arm.  
  
"MMMmmm." Harry gave a little moan and kissed the side of her neck. With a slight moan from the tingles that were racing through her, Ginny shifted to face him, gaining a second kiss on her lips.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Ginny said in a husky voice.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide and he jerked upright, and with a plunk, Ginny landed on the floor.  
  
"What's.umm.Hey, are you ok?" Harry asked, now fully awake and aware of the circumstances he had just woken up in. Only he knew that it was very similar to what he was just dreaming.  
  
Ginny got up from the floor with a very red face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin! I was dreaming. I didn't mean to knock you off the bed." Harry said, mistaking her look to be one of anger at him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have woken you up." stammered Ginny before running out the door.  
  
'Oh, great! Now she hates me.' thought Harry. 'Why can't I control myself and why am I suddenly dreaming of Ginny? She doesn't like me like that, and we're just friends.' Harry got out of bed and went to take a long cold shower.  
  
When Harry finally made it downstairs, it was almost lunch. Everyone seemed to be busy doing one thing or another.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked. Molly, as well as everyone else, was running in and out of the room at different rates.  
  
"Since it's not actually a surprise, I suppose I can tell you." Molly stated. "You know that tomorrow's your birthday, Harry." Harry nodded. "It's tradition for Potter's to have a big sweet sixteen party. We're just getting things ready."  
  
"Mrs. .umm.Molly, I don't want anyone going to the trouble of a party. I've never had one before, so"  
  
Molly interrupted, "That's all the more the reason to have one now, dear."  
  
She gave him a hug and told him to sit and eat. "By the way, Harry, why are you green?" Molly asked with a chuckle.  
  
"I had a problem with a bath." Harry grinned at having her notice, but nothing ever seemed to faze her, probably due to all the years living with the Twins.  
  
Soon everyone had joined him at the table to have their lunch. Harry now knew that Remus was there.  
  
"Like the new look, Harry!" Remus said with a grin. "Who managed to get you?"  
  
Harry looked at him a second, before returning the grin. "Old friends. I believe you know them."  
  
"Really? You must tell me about them, after lunch." Remus returned.  
  
When lunch was finished, Molly shooed Harry out of the kitchen when he'd asked her if there was something that he could do.  
  
"You will not lift a finger for your party. Remus, why don't you keep Harry occupied for awhile?" Molly said before closing the kitchen door behind them.  
  
They went up to Harry's sitting room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the Marauders, Remus? All the things we had to go through."  
  
"We had to do it too!" Remus laughed. "Why should you get off without the initiation? I do hear that it changes each time. Tell me what all happened."  
  
Harry told him about each tower, the table, chairs, the directions, and the stone with the symbols. He also told Remus about signing the contracts and then about last night. At one point, Harry thought that he saw a concerned look from Remus, but it was gone before he could ask about it. 'He must be thinking of how he's the only one left. Peter doesn't count.'  
  
"Wait a minute the Prophecy! It said that one of the group would fail, because it was falsely chosen. Oh, sorry!" Harry realized that he had just said that aloud.  
  
"That's ok, Harry. Sirius and I thought about that too. And it does fit, because Wormtail didn't stay loyal to us." Remus said with that concerned look again. "Have you been upstairs yet?"  
  
"Not today. But I would like to see the library the orb mentioned. Would you want to go with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would love to! It's been so long since I was up there. I wonder if it's still the same?" Remus said with a smile.  
  
They went to the hall and stopped in front of the picture. Harry gestured to Remus to do the honors. Remus tapped on the door and the wall popped open and they climbed up the spiral staircase. When they reached the top, Harry looked around in awe. The walls that were once blank now held pictures, the book-shelf was now lined with books and other items. Harry went to look at the portraits. The first one had a plaque which read 'Randolf J. Potter', but he was currently snoozing.  
  
"I don't think we ever got him to wake up." Remus laughed. "Actually, none of the portraits were much of a help. They like to let you figure things out for yourself. That one over there, goes by the name of Jaque Lyne and can be quite amusing at times, I think she was a friend of your great, great, great aunt."  
  
Harry walked around looking at the other portraits, all of which were snoozing. There were two women, and three men besides the first one.  
  
Then Harry went and looked at the books and the items on the shelves. He read the titles of some of the books: 'A Marauder Guide To Animagi; Concealing Charms; Fun Is Fun When Pranks Begun; and Finding Your Inner Animal.'  
  
"Your Dad and Sirius helped write that one, Harry." Remus said, pulling it from the shelf.  
  
"I definitely have to read that one."  
  
They spent the afternoon looking around and talking until it was time for supper.  
  
~~~~  
  
Supper was full of excited chatter about the following day's activities. "Some of the guests will begin arriving by late morning. I think since it will be such a warm day, you all can go out to the pool after lunch. Dobby will be on hand to serve drinks. Harry, you will be expected in the Ballroom by five o'clock to greet your guests." Molly looked at Harry, who nodded in reply. "Supper will be served buffet-style in the ballroom at six o'clock, with the ball beginning at seven thirty." Molly continued.  
  
"Did you get the Weird Sisters?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, dear. They were all booked." Molly replied.  
  
"Who did you get?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wandless Magic." Molly replied.  
  
"Oh, they are really good. I especially like their song, 'Magic in your Eyes'." Ginny stated, excitedly.  
  
"What's all this about?" Vernon asked loudly, as he joined the group.  
  
"Harry's birthday party." Ginny said.  
  
"What? When?" Vernon asked, gruffly.  
  
"His birthday is tomorrow." Ginny said forcefully, upset that Harry's uncle didn't know.  
  
"Oh What time is cake and ice cream?" Petunia asked, as she joined the group as well.  
  
"The buffet starts at six and the ball will follow at seven thirty." Molly replied.  
  
"Ball!! What do you mean ball? It's only HIS birthday. Dudley didn't have a bloody ball." Vernon argued.  
  
"It's tradition for the Potter's to have a sweet sixteen party which includes a ball." Molly explained forcefully, and then continued on, "Some of the younger guests will start arriving late morning, and the rest about five o'clock."  
  
"More guests? I think there are enough freaks around here to begin with. I don't want anymore unnaturalness." Vernon bellowed.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU? If anyone here is UNNATURAL it is YOU! I've never met a more unpleasant, rude, selfish man in my life, and the way you've bullied and belittled Harry is disgusting. Harry is one of the kindest, bravest, and caring young men I've seen. You will never hurt this boy again,or you will have me to deal with." Molly fumed.  
  
Everyone at the table watched, their eyes wide with shock. Molly, when riled, was a force no one wanted to face.  
  
Vernon's face was so purple he looked like he would pass out or explode. "Well, I never!" Vernon stated with rage.  
  
"Maybe you should have!" Molly finished for him.  
  
"Dad, please!" Dudley stated before Vernon could speak.  
  
"Turning my own son against me?" Vernon growled.  
  
"No, Dad." Dudley said, cowering.  
  
"See, Petunia. See what they are doing? See what you got us into? All because of your sister and her freak of a son." Vernon yelled as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Now look what you've done." Petunia said, glaring at Harry with tears forming in her eyes. "You've always caused problems. If you were just normal, things would have been fine."  
  
"Don't you go blaming your problems on Harry. He has done nothing wrong." Molly furiously replied.  
  
"What do you know?" Petunia yelled.  
  
"I know that you need to stop letting that man control you. It looks to me like you've let him bully you for too long." Molly stated, calming down a little. Petunia gave a chocked sob and fled the room.  
  
Everyone looked back and forth at each other. Dudley had a pink face and looked like he was fighting back tears as well. He mumbled a quiet, "Sorry," before he left and went to his room. He had witnessed more than a few arguments between his parents but didn't realize, before now, how his dad bullied his mother to see things his way. No wonder he used to use the same technique of getting his own way or that he used his size to beat up anyone who stood in his way. Molly cleared her throat and told everyone to finish up. As they finished and left the room, she reminded them to get to bed early as tomorrow was going to be a busy day.  
  
Arthur went to Molly, taking her in his arms and telling her how proud he was to have her as his wife. The four went up to the Marauder room so that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione could see all the books and items that it now contained. They studied these until it was time for bed.  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx  
  
NA: Ok what do you think? I put in a lot of thought to the Marauder mystery and even looked up a few things to use like the elements, which show up in not only the wician (sorry if misspelled don't want to offend anyone) religion, where I found it matched up with the 4 directions,as well as in greek mythology and astrology. (the later didn't work out too well because it didn't match Harry's B-day. (By the way can anyone tell me if it ever mentions when any of the others b-days are? Or do I get to make them up?) Thanks and keep reviewing.  
  
Individual response  
  
Miss-Aurelia: Thanks for that bit of input about you know who I thought maybe I was just nuts.I debated on weather to use bum cause that's how they talk or one of my favorite words tooshie. Thanks for reviewing hope to see more from you.  
  
Athenakity: Can you say anything that's not a question?  
  
Phoenix: Thanks for the review.  
  
Natbag: Nice bum! Lol I have 19 ready and should be typed soon to be sent to beta. I do hope you enjoy.  
  
Kim: Thanks for the review  
  
TuxedoMac: I voted for the big pink elephant but he was tied up so had to try something else so what did you think? Go ahead and let loose. I can take it. 'snif snif' The drinking well doesn't always deal with body weight cause in my teenage years well guess I shouldn't go there but lets just say Im lucky to still be here.  
  
Angelis: Hey now just what are you implying? Is it the story or just me?  
  
Cancan227: Glad you liked. Thanks. 


	17. chapter 17 Birthday Wishes and Tradition...

CHAPTER 17 BIRTHDAY WISHES AND TRADITIONAL KISSES  
  
Harry woke up in a very good mood. 'Today is my birthday and I'm getting a party, my first one even, and I'm finally sixteen. It will be nice to see a few friends from school. I wonder who will come.' These thoughts kept racing through his head as he went to change. He noticed in the mirror all traces of green had left his body. After he dressed he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. The only one there was Dudley, who was eating his breakfast, he was still overweight, but looked more stocky than fat.  
  
"Hi ya Dud," said Harry, while grabbing a bowl. He sat down across from Dudley.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Dudley in a quiet voice.  
  
"Can you pass the 'Lucky Charms'?" Harry asked Dudley, who passed the box over to him.  
  
Harry noticed that Dudley looked a little down today and he remembered how Dudley used to hate that cereal because Harry would always remind him that they were 'magically delicious'.  
  
"Hey Dud, you want to go running with me today?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Aren't you mad at us?" Dudley asked, looking a little confused.  
  
Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Well no, I really don't like how uncle Vernon acts towards people like me, but I've seen aunt Petunia try to get along. There have also been a few times that she has been nice, but I think that you can see that you don't get anywhere by being prejudice against people because they're different. There are the same kind of prejudice in the wizarding world against muggles and muggle borns." Replied Harry.  
  
"Yeah I'm starting to see that," said Dudley "I know I have been horrible, not only to you but a lot of other kids. My friends always thought it was funny and I worked hard to impress them. Do you remember when we started kindergarten?" Harry nodded in response.  
  
"Well some kids picked on me about being fat and they were nice to you. I hated it, and I hated you so I pounded you and anyone who made fun of me. You should really hate me Harry. I. I want to let you know that...I'm sorry." Said Dudley, hanging his head. "Thanks Dud, and I forgive you," said Harry with a smile. "So you want to go running now or what?"  
  
"Yeah," said Dudley smiling back.  
  
They got up from the table and headed for the back door.  
  
"So what do you think of Fred and George?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I was scared of them at first because of the whole candy thing, but after spending time with them I think they're great. I've never laughed so hard and I love testing their stuff." Dudley answered.  
  
"You are nuts Dud." Laughed Harry as they started to run.  
  
Harry and Dudley finished up their run and decided to head back to shower and change.  
  
"Oh Dud you are coming to the ball and everything aren't you?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Um...well I don't know. Do you think it will be okay since I'm a muggle?" Responded Dudley with a shrug.  
  
"I'm sure only friends are invited and none of my friends would care." Said Harry grinning.  
  
"Oh so not even if it's the 'boy who beat up', 'the boy who lived'?" Dudley asked while trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"So you know about that," Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"The twins told me. Talk about having a weight on your head." Replied Dudley.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Said Harry as he headed for the stairs.  
  
When Harry was dressing there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," called Harry.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!" Came the yell of Ron, Hermione and Ginny as the door flung open.  
  
"Thanks guys," Harry beamed.  
  
"Here Harry we wanted to give you this alone." Said Ron as he handed a small package to Harry. Harry took the package and read the note attached. 'To Harry from the Marauders'.  
  
Harry looked at it now unsure if he should open it. Ginny noticed the worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry it's not going to blow up or turn you green or anything." She smiled.  
  
Harry wandered how she could read him so well.  
  
"Oi hurry up!" said Ron, always impatient for presents to be opened. Harry made quick work of unwrapping and opening the small box. Inside was a pendant in the shape of a diamond with an 'M' across the middle.  
  
"It's the marauders symbol," said Hermione.  
  
"We stayed up last night after Hermione found the symbol, making this for you." Said Ginny, giving what Harry thought as her most beautiful smile.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said before putting it around his neck. He then gave Hermione and Ginny a quick hug and Ron a pat on the back.  
  
"Mum wants us down stairs for when the first guests arrive, to show them to their rooms cause Ickus is busy getting lunch ready", said Ginny.  
  
Harry and the others were downstairs waiting in the living room until they heard the first ring of the front bell. Harry went to pull on the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's locked," he said as he released the handle. They looked at each other for a few seconds when they heard a click and the door opened.  
  
"Hi ya, Harry," said Neville as he spotted Harry through the opened door.  
  
"Hi Neville!" Came the reply from all four.  
  
Harry ushered Neville inside as the door shut behind him and locked with a click. Before they had time to take Neville up the stairs the bell rang a second time. This time they waited for the door to open itself. There was a pretty girl, long blonde hair, and large dreamy eyes gazing absently around the room. At first Harry didn't realize who this person was until he heard that she was quietly humming the tune of 'Weasley is Our King'.  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked, getting her attention.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," she said with a smile.  
  
"Luna you look great," said Ginny, who came forward and picked up her bag.  
  
Harry and Ginny took Luna and Neville up to the third floor where Neville was staying in Harry's sitting room. Ickus had transfigured a bed for him.  
  
Ginny took Luna, who was sharing her room. Harry and Ginny left their guests to get adjusted and headed back down to the front door. They passed  
  
Ron on the stairs taking Seamus up to his room. Hermione had made a list of where everyone was staying.  
  
Suddenly a bell sounded, it was different from the one they heard before. "That must be the side door with the ones that are coming on the Knight Bus." Harry quickly made his way to the side door. He could see some of his classmates through the window. He opened the door to a chorus of 'Happy birthdays' from Denis and Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchy and Dean Thomas. After everyone said 'Hello' Harry took the group to the front hall.  
  
"Ginny do you want to take them up to their rooms?" Harry asked, thinking he should allow Ginny some time alone with Dean, no matter how much he hated it. Ginny shot Hermione a pleading look.  
  
"Oh Ginny I forgot, your mum needs your help." Hermione said with a slight nod letting Ginny know she understood.  
  
"Oh okay," Ginny said before she rushed off to the kitchen.  
  
"Harry you stay by the door and I'll take them up to their rooms," Hermione gave him a smile and lead the way upstairs.  
  
Harry waited by the door and let the guests in as they arrived. His first arrival was Pavarti and Padma Patil, then Lavender Brown, followed by Hannah Abbott. By this time Ron had come back down so Harry took the four giggling girls to their rooms.  
  
Soon everyone was finding their way back downstairs and Ginny came to tell them it was time for lunch. They all went to the dinning room to see a spread of sandwiches and salads on the huge dinning table.  
  
"Nice house Harry," said Seamus.  
  
"Thanks, it belonged to my grandparents," Harry returned. "So you finally got away from your bloody relatives huh?" Said Collin, who had heard some of the stories about his family.  
  
Harry looked up in time to see Dudley standing in the doorway.  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet my cousin Dudley," Harry said as he got up and walked over to where Dudley was standing.  
  
Dudley had a very nervous look on his face, Harry made the introductions and when he got to, a red faced Collin, Collin said 'Hi', followed by a small 'sorry'. When they finished eating they all decided on a game of quidditch before going swimming. Those who brought their brooms rushed off to get them, while the rest waited in the hall to lead them through the house to the backyard. They chose up their teams, Harry and Ginny would play seekers and also captions. Harry's team consisted of Ron, Neville, Collin, and Hannah. Ginny's consisted of Dean, Seamus, Dennis, and Justin. They played for about an hour before Harry caught the snitch by distracting Ginny, who was closer to the snitch, with a set of goofy faces. (Little did he know what really got her was the brilliant smile he gave her after the funny faces).  
  
Being that today was one of the hottest days of the summer, no one objected to hanging by the pool. Those who needed to change went back to the house, meeting the others at the pool when they were changed. The pool was soon filled with scantily clad teens laughing and splashing. Some of the girls were sunbathing, laid out in lounges in their skimpy swimwear.  
  
'Flash'  
  
"Collin!" Yelled Ginny, she was standing under a beach umbrella holding on to the pole while watching the swimmers.  
  
Collin just smiled and moved on to take someone else's picture.  
  
Half of an hour later more guests were starting to arrive. The twins, who took off work early, were followed by Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.  
  
"Oi let the fun begin!" Yelled Fred as he dropped Angelina into the pool.  
  
Dobby suddenly appeared caring a tray with self-refilling pitchers of lemonade and iced tea.  
  
Another group came from the house making up the rest of the D.A. members. Harry noticed that Cho Chang came, looking as beautiful as always, but he had never seen her in a bikini before.  
  
At 4 o'clock Dobby came down and announced it was time to start getting ready for the ball. Lavender and Pavarti gave a squeal that they'd never be ready in time.  
  
They all went to the house and up to their rooms to get ready. Harry went to his room, took a quick shower and dressed putting on his new dress robes. All the boys on the third floor were sharing Harry's bathroom and the girls shared the bathroom down the hall.  
  
The boys went downstairs to find the rest of the boys from the D.A. standing in the front hall. While the boys were waiting the first of the girls came down, it was Hermione. Ron's, and a few others, eyes went wide. Hermione did look beautiful, she was wearing a pale blue dress with her hair done up in an elegant twist. One by one a few other girls drifted down, each looking very lovely, in either dress robes or muggle evening gowns.  
  
Before the rest of the girls came down Molly came and shooed everyone to the ballroom. There were circular tables around the outer edge of the dance floor and at the other end was a buffet table, laden with almost as much food as one could wish for.  
  
It was now 5 o'clock and time for the other guests to arrive. The room was soon full of almost everyone Harry had ever met, and a few he hadn't. Hagrid was there with Madam Maxime, all the Weasleys excluding Percy.  
  
Harry was surprised when Bill and Charlie came over to him with Fleur Delecour.  
  
"Arry, I'z zo good to zee you, 'appy birzday. You know iz tradizion to give zee birzday boy a keess." Said Fleur as she leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the mouth, before he could even comprehend what she had said.  
  
"Um..right," stammered Harry, turning quite red. He hadn't kissed many people but Fleur was definitely different and enjoyable.  
  
"Sorree 'Arry I'z zee veela in me." Fleur nodded knowingly.  
  
"Don't go making Harry fall for you now," said Bill placing his arm around Fleur.  
  
Harry talked to a few other people before seeing his Aunt and Dudley walk in. They spotted Harry and walked over to him while cautiously looking about the room full of wizards and witches.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," said Dudley, nervously. Harry noticed his Aunt was dressed in her best dress and had gone all out in fixing herself up.  
  
"Yes Harry happy birthday," Petunia smiled at him. It was a weak smile but at least she tried.  
  
Harry was about to make a comment to Dudley when he saw Snape appear in the doorway. Harry and his relatives right in the way of his entrance.  
  
"Potter," Snape said in his usual manner.  
  
"Professor Snape, uh..Hi," Harry muttered. He wanted to ask what he was doing here but thought better of it.  
  
"Um.. Professor this is my cousin Dudley and my Aunt Petunia Dursley." 'They should have enough in common, they both hate me', Harry thought to himself.  
  
"So you're one of Harry's teachers," Petunia said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Yes that unfortunately has been one of my tasks." Snape said in his usual menising voice, although a trace of a smile could be seen at the edge of his lips.  
  
He continued," You would be Lilly's sister am I correct?"  
  
"Um..if you'll excuse me," Harry said as he grabbed Dudley's arm leading him away.  
  
"Does he always look like that?" asked Dudley.  
  
"What? Like he is about to murder someone?" Harry grinned and Dudley nodded. "Yeah, but only this bad when he sees me."  
  
"Gee and I thought my teachers were bad," Dudley grinned back.  
  
At that moment Luna came over to them.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said in her dreamy voice, "You're Dudley right?" Luna asked as she turned to look at him. Dudley nodded, not sure what to think of her yet.  
  
"Harry I heard about the tradition of kissing the birthday boy." Said Luna. Harry gulped.  
  
"That's not true," she said.  
  
Harry sighed in relief, "It's not?" "No it's not tradition," Luna started "it's good luck."  
  
Before Harry could blink Luna grabbed him pulling him downward and kissed him square on the mouth. This lasted for about 20 seconds before she released him.  
  
"Good thing too I was running low." She said before she walked away, leaving an open mouthed Dudley and a shocked Harry staring after her. Remus walked over to Harry chuckling to himself.  
  
"So Harry up to two now?" Remus asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Sorry you won't be able to break your dad's record, we did have to limit invitations and everything. Don't look now Harry, but here comes number three." Said Remus as he walked away laughing before Harry could ask him what that was about.  
  
"Wotcher Harry," Harry turned to see Tonks standing beside him.  
  
It was kind of a shock to see Tonks in dress robes. She had her hair up in a twist. Harry wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for her pink hair.  
  
"Hi ya Tonks," said Harry with a smile.  
  
"Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Harry," said Tonks.  
  
"Thanks I a..." Harry started but couldn't finish because Tonks leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Tonks?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Harry, tradition and all." She said as she walked away throwing him a wink over her shoulder.  
  
"Has everyone gone mad?" Harry asked looking at Dudley, who was doubled over in laughter.  
  
"You know Harry it's not all bad at least it's only the girls that are kissing you." Chuckled Dudley.  
  
Harry was pardoned from any further aggressive females by the sound of Molly's voice announcing it was time to eat.  
  
Everyone waited for Harry to go first. He told Dudley to follow him and soon a line formed behind them. Harry sat at one of the table with Dudley. Ron was soon to follow with Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry and waited for him to swallow a bite of food then she leaned over to him.  
  
"Harry can I ask you something?" Harry turned to look at her and she gave him a quick peck on the mouth.  
  
"Hermione?!" both Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What?" She looked back and forth between them. "It's tradition and I also heard it's suppose to bring luck to the birthday person, and Harry needs all the luck he can get."  
  
At about 7 o'clock when dinner was almost over, Dumbledore stood casting a sonorous charm on himself and gained everyone's attention.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast to our birthday boy," He started "Harry, since I've known you you've always amazed me. You are one of the most caring young wizards I've ever known, your forgiving, loyal and your bravery is almost legendary. I'm happy to know you and privileged to call you my friend. Happy birthday Harry."  
  
Harry, although blushing, was touched by the Headmaster's words. Harry didn't know he had thought of him as a friend.  
  
'Well I guess I've always felt more towards him then just being a Headmaster and teacher' thought Harry.  
  
Molly was next to stand and give her toast, "Harry I'm sure you know, because I've said it before, but do I want you to always know that you're like the son I never had,"  
  
This gained a laugh especially when five boys and in unison said, "Mum!"  
  
Molly just laughed, "Oh now hush you," she continued "yes Harry you are the son I never had. The one without the red hair. I love you Harry happy birthday. Now if everyone is ready may the ball begin. Oh! and Harry dear, do save me a dance will you?"  
  
Molly flicked her wand and a platform raised on one side of the floor, the lights dimmed and some lights started to reflect of the mirror ball that appeared above the dance floor. The band came in and started playing and couples started to dance. Harry looked at Ron,  
  
"I never knew your mum could be funny." Said Harry.  
  
xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the first half of the Birthday Party. I know it wasn't as good as others, but it was hard writing and trying to place everyone there and then give them stuff to say. The next chapter wil deal with What happens when you get rid of the adults. (Yes I know that I'm technically one of the later but I try to think back to my youth) To make a not on the whole marauder prophecy. 'One will fail' and 'one will have both' One refers to one group. Its kind of written in a riddlish form. Sorry to get you worried. Thanks for the reviews. Well like before, You review and Ill submit another chapter  
  
Individual response:  
  
Lilia3 and Jeangab057: thanks for that.  
  
Starlight-aurora and hpz26: hope that answered your question. Thanks for the review.  
  
Miss-Aurelia: Well how about something similar?  
  
Natbag: only 2 more chapters to go. You think you can make it?  
  
TuxedoMac: sniff sniff Ok enough of that! He He Nope didn't hurt me in the slightest. You basically said you just want more. I'll just have to see what I can do about that.  
  
David305: Hey welcome back missed you. Thought I had scared you off. About the name yes that would be one way to go , but I used the name What happens next because I think we are all waiting to find that out in the real book 6 and in the other ones we read and make up to kill time. I don't know what will happen next even in my own story I have planned for things to happen at different points but when I write some just come or I change it. Good enough answer? 


	18. Chapter 18 The Ball is Bouncing

AN: Hey couldn't wait any longer to get this chapter out cause I really want to know what everyone thinks. I believe it's the longest chapter yet. That would be one reason why I ended the chapters where I did. I worked really hard on this one so I hope you enjoy it. I want lots of responses or reviews to give me the strength and courage to keep writing. So please review and it would be nice to see new names up as well as the regulars that I enjoy so much. Some of you were wanting or demanding 'Ginny's kiss" well Thou shall receive. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
Chapter 18 -The Ball is bouncing  
  
Harry walked over to where Molly had just begun dancing with Arthur.  
  
He tapped on Arthur's shoulder. "May I cut in?"  
  
"Harry I guess it wouldn't be very nice of me to say no to the birthday boy now would it?" Arthur smiled and gave his wife a small bow before walking away. Harry took Molly's hand and proceeded to step on her foot.  
  
"Ah, sorry I'm not very good at this." Harry apologized.  
  
"Nonsense Harry, with a little practice you'll be fine." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and they danced for a bit.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for doing all of this for me. You know I've never had a party before and this is great." Yes, normally Harry would have hated being the center of attention, but tonight here with his family, he felt somewhat comfortable.  
  
Everyone was there just to be a part of his birthday, not expecting anything of him, other then to have a good time. Molly gave him a big motherly hug.  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
Harry looked around and saw that Colin just took his picture. He'd have to remember that and see if he could get a copy for himself and for Molly.  
  
"By the way Harry, you wouldn't mind if I gave you a birthday kiss would you?" Molly asked with a soft smile.  
  
Harry jerked his head up with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry, I meant on the cheek." Molly grinned. Harry nodded and Molly gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I hope you have a great birthday." Molly said as the song ended.  
  
"I already am." Harry replied.  
  
Harry spent a while talking with his friends when Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma walked over to where he was talking to Ron, Dudley, and Neville.  
  
"Hi Harry, could we talk to you for a minute?" Lavender said.  
  
"Sure." Pavarti took his hand and lead him to an empty corner. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.  
  
"We just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday." Pavarti said as she advanced on him.  
  
"Oh," Harry realized too late what he was in for. First, Pavarti attacked his lips, and before he could recover Padma took her place, and then Lavender.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," they said in unison before walking away.  
  
A very disheveled Harry walked back to Ron, Neville, and Dudley in a daze. They were all laughing heartily at Harry's state.  
  
"Gee, I wish it was my birthday." Neville stated just as Remus walked over to the group.  
  
"What's the count now Harry?"  
  
"Eight, I guess." Harry answered.  
  
"Who?" Ron and Neville asked at once.  
  
"Let's see, first, Fluer, Luna, Tonks, Hermione, your mum, and then those last three."  
  
"Mum!" Ron exclaimed as he was taken aback that his mum would do that.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, it was on the cheek."  
  
"That's a good start." Remus grinned and walked away.  
  
At this point the band stopped playing, and Harry could see Fred and George upon the stage as the lights came up.  
  
"Attention, Attention." Fred started.  
  
"At this point we would like to present Harry with his present from us." George said.  
  
"We have created a new item for communication that will help control the interception of messages with the owls." Fred said.  
  
"We copied the idea from the things that muggles use, thanks to the help of Dudley who introduced us to the muggle technology." George stated.  
  
"With that, may we introduce the Palm Owl." They said in unison as they pulled the cloth covering the item on the stool that they had carried with them onto the stage.  
  
"This works on a system of spells unlike what the muggles have. You set an address into the owl to use as your identification much like a house address. You can also have more than one for different contacts." Fred said.  
  
"The address you use will magically link with only you, so no one else can access it, also these palm owls come in variety of colors." George added.  
  
"We therefore present Harry with two of these palm owls. One for him and one he can give to a friend." Fred said. They then waved Harry up to them.  
  
Harry went up taking the offered palm owl George held out to him. It was green and indeed shaped like the outline of an owl. It had a few different buttons beneath a parchment like area; there was also an attached quill to write with. Buttons to create an address and to send and receive messages.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he took the two palm owls the twins gave.  
  
"We will be taking orders for these for anyone interested." Fred said.  
  
"Now, on with the ball," George said.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted Ginny. He realized that he hadn't seen her yet. She looked beautiful. Although he'd seen her in the dress before he thought she was even prettier with her hair done up with the ringlets framing her face.  
  
"Hi Harry." Came a voice bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hi, Cho," Returned Harry.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Um, Okay." Harry replied.  
  
They went to the middle of the dance floor, and they began to sway to the music.  
  
"I never really apologized by the way I acted on our date. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous of you friendship with Hermione. She's dating Ron now I hear." Cho said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I also wanted to apologize for Marietta. She was under a lot of pressure from her parents and feels really bad for what she did." Harry didn't respond so she added.  
  
"You know that her face is still broken out although, the word sneak has faded a little. She even saw a couple of Mederwitches and they couldn't find anything." Harry laughed.  
  
"She'll probably have to ask Hermione for help." Said Harry.  
  
The song was coming to an end. So, Cho decided to make her move. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Surprisingly Harry felt himself responding to the kiss, so she deepened it wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
It wasn't like the wet kisses from before when she was usually crying. This thought snapped Harry back to reality, and he pulled away. Cho just smiled at him and wished him a happy birthday. Harry didn't see that a certain red head had been witness to the event.  
  
Harry barely made it from the dance floor when he was stopped by Hannah and Susan who both wanted to kiss him a happy birthday as well. When the two had finished he went to get himself a drink. He walked to the drink table where there was a supply of different drinks. He saw there was a bottle of Ogden's, and quickly poured a glass drowning it quickly before grabbing a butter beer.  
  
He was about to leave the table, but when he turned around, Hagrid and Madame Maxime was blocking his way. "Hi Hagrid, Madam Maxine," Harry said.  
  
"Looks like yer not lacking for female company tonight Harry." Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it's the whole birthday tradition." Harry explained going a bit pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Awe, nize to zee tradizions being up held." Madame Maxine said and with that put her overly large hands on each side of Harry's head and bent down and kissed him. Her lips covered over half of Harry's face, who closed his mouth, and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the assault to end.  
  
"Now that's one you'll remember Harry." Hagrid laughed as they walked away. Harry finally let out his breath that he was holding.  
  
That's it. I've got to avoid situations like that. Harry thought, at that moment someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout.  
  
"AH." Harry squeaked and he fled in the other direction. "Nervous little chap." Sprout chuckled.  
  
"Yes well I'll just have to tell him about getting the quidditch banned lifted later." McGonnagall shrugged.  
  
The dance held strong until about ten thirty and Harry successfully avoided any more "birthday" advances.  
  
He finally cornered Ginny who seemed to be avoiding him. "Ginny, you haven't danced with me."  
  
"I thought you had enough dance partners," she said bitterly  
  
"Well, yeah, but, I thought.. um, with us being friends and all." Harry trailed off at with a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go find Cho?" Ginny said as she turned and hurried away.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked, who just arrived.  
  
"Not sure. I think she's avoiding me, and then she says to find Cho, which doesn't make any sense because she's going out with Corner." Harry said without taking a breath.  
  
"Didn't you hear Harry? They broke up." Ron said.  
  
In the mean time, Hermione found Ginny in the hall coming back from the lavatory.  
  
"Gin, is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think Harry's back together with Cho." Ginny said.  
  
"What? Why would you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I saw them dancing and she kissed him." Ginny said in a huff.  
  
Hermione started to laugh, which made Ginny scowl. "Didn't you see almost all the girls kiss him?" Hermione chuckled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny said, who was getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"Don't you know about the tradition that it's good luck to give birthday kisses? Even I gave him one, which didn't make Ron to happy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, so that's it." Ginny's eyes perked up getting an idea.  
  
"You'll have to get him by surprise because he's started avoiding the rest of the girls. I even saw him running away from McGonnagall." Hermione said still giggling.  
  
"I think I have an idea, but we might need to gather some help on this." Ginny said raising her brows.  
  
Harry looked around the room noticing that Dudley looked very comfortable talking to Luna and then he spotted the most disgusting sight. His aunt was dancing looking like she was having the time of her life. That wasn't the bad part. The problem was she was dancing with Snape, and worst of all he was smiling.  
  
A lot of the adult guests were beginning to leave when Fred and George came over to Harry.  
  
"Harry how about we move our little party into the lounge?" Fred said.  
  
"Why? What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just us younger ones, getting more comfortable," George was interrupted by Fred.  
  
"Yeah, change out of dress robes and get more casual."  
  
"Then we can play a few games and stuff." George said.  
  
"Um, ok." Harry had about enough of the dance and it sounded good to get out of his dress robes.  
  
"We'll spread out the word." Fred said.  
  
"Oh, but Harry first there is someone who wants to have a word with you." George continued, giving Harry one of his wicked smiles, and pointed behind him.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry heard three distinct voices behind him, the ones he had so far managed to avoid. The girls attacked him and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"I believe our snitch is caught." Angelinga said, giving him a very savage yet enticing kiss.  
  
"Thought our seeker could out run the chasers did you?" Alicia said taking over where Angelina left off.  
  
"I think Gryffindor scores." Katie said moving in.  
  
"WOW," was all that Harry could manage. It felt like each one had competed to out do the other. The twins reached down and pulled Harry up to his feet trying to steady him. They broke out laughing at the goofy and dazed look on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having a go at that." Fred said, hollering to the girls.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you know it's my birthday too?" George said.  
  
The girls just smiled and thanked them for distracting Harry.  
  
"Snap out of it mate." George said giving Harry a nudge. Harry regained his senses and blushed profusely.  
  
After saying good-bye to a few of the guests Harry turned to head out of the ballroom to go change.  
  
"Harry," Molly called. "you have my ok to continue the party with just you younger ones, but please promise you won't stay up too late and don't let the twins get up to too much, will you dear?"  
  
"Sure, I'll try." Harry responded.  
  
He knew that there was no way the twins would listen to him even if he tried. He ran up to his room and not knowing how comfortable he should get Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went down to the lounge. Fred and George had the place set up with most of the room empty except for lots of poufs to sit on. They had snacks on the table with butter beer and fire whiskey.  
  
A few were gathered there occupying some of the poufs. Harry went over to talk with a few of the guys.  
  
"Harry, how many did you get?" Smith asked.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Come on, we know about the tradition. How many kisses did you get?" Justin questioned.  
  
"Oh, let's see," Harry started ticking off names in his head. "Fifteen, I think."  
  
"Good show," George said. "Who was the best?"  
  
"Well, that's hard to say, but I think it would have to be when I got tackled by Angelina, Alica, and Katie."  
  
"They tackled you?" Dean laughed. All the boys were laughing.  
  
"So, who was the worst?" One of them asked.  
  
"Oh, that's easy," Harry cringed at the thought. "Madame Maxine."  
  
"She's not that bad looking." Neville said, and a few of the other boys nodded and snickered.  
  
"No, but she's so big I thought she would suck my whole face in." Harry laughed.  
  
Harry wasn't usually one to sit and gossip with the boys, but tonight was just different. He felt happy and the comrade just felt nice. Their discussion broke up when more people came in and within a few minutes George called everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone gather around. Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" George did his best Lochart impression. "We are all going to play a little game. So, after you grabbed your drinks and snacks, find a pouf on the floor."  
  
There was a scrambled as everyone did as they were told, eager to know what they were going to do.  
  
"Alright, we have a new game that is just in the testing phase so tonight we're going to try it out." Fred said, who casually winked at Hermione.  
  
"It is called Do What You're Told, until we can find a better name." George said.  
  
"In this bag are bits of parchment that will tell you to do something or answer a question. If you refuse to Do What Your Told, or lie you'll have to take off an article of clothes, socks and jewelry don't count." Fred stated.  
  
"Everyone in?" George asked.  
  
No one seemed to want to leave so they began.  
  
"Harry since you're the birthday boy, you go first." George held out the bag to Harry.  
  
Harry took out of piece of paper. He read it aloud at Fred's prompting. Whom in this room do you fancy? It read. Harry's cheeks turned pink. He couldn't say that.  
  
"I refuse to answer." Harry said. He took a big drink from his glass of fire whiskey.  
  
"Well, then" Fred prompted.  
  
"Ok." Harry said and he took off his shirt, there were a few gasps that came from some of the girls.  
  
"Now, pick someone to go next." George said grinning.  
  
"Ok, Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Give the closest person to you a raspberry on their tummy." Ron read, "Ok Hermione, lift up your shirt." She reluctantly did and burst into giggles as he attempted to do what was instructed. Hermione went next.  
  
"Whisper suggestive words in the ear of the person across from," Hermione went over to Ernie and started to whisper, Ernie's eyes widened and pink tinged his cheeks.  
  
Hermione chose Ginny to go next. She read, take the third person of the opposite sex to your right into the closet and snog them for ten minutes. Her face turned red as she counted the people.  
  
"That would be Harry; he's the third male on your right." Hermione said eagerly. Fred and George started bickering quietly back and forth. All that anyone could make out was would you rather her take off her clothing.  
  
"Ok Gin, what's your choice?" Ginny looked at Harry who said with a smile, "You haven't given me a birthday kiss yet."  
  
"Alright, then." She said as she stood up and walked to the closet.  
  
Hermione had to stifle a giggle. No one knew she had taken that piece of parchment when she asked the twins to invent the game. Harry followed Ginny to the closet and went in after her. A couple of minutes went by in silence. The closet was very dark, so the couldn't see how nervous the other was.  
  
"Ginny." Came Harry's voice.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, I just didn't know about the whole birthday kiss thing, and I didn't want to see you make the same mistake with Cho." Ginny was glad that he couldn't see her face, and figured out she was lieing.  
  
"So, how about that kiss?" Harry shocked himself with his boldness. Maybe it was the fire whiskey combined with the darkness.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said as she moved closer. They were now standing what would have been face to face, if it hadn't been for the difference in height.  
  
"So, come here often?" Harry asked, and then thought, ok now that was bad.  
  
"Shush, Harry." Ginny told him as she placed her hands up around his neck.  
  
Harry leaned down as she rose up. Their lips met in a soft tender kiss. Harry felt his stomach do a little flip flop and tightened his grip around her waist pulling her against him. Ginny gave a little moan as he did this which encouraged him to intensify the kiss. (He had learned a lot tonight on the art of kissing.) Ginny pressed herself closer, as she felt his lips part and his tongue caress her bottom lip seeking entrance. She accepted his silent request by parting her lips and meeting his probing tongue with her own. Harry began to feel a fire burn within him. As the kiss turned from tender to passion, he broke the kiss with the need for air. He could feel her hot breath on his neck sending shivers through him. He bent his head and began trailing kisses from her ear down her neck making her moan in pleasure.  
  
"Bang" "Bang" the noise came from the door and a shout from one of the Weasley's. "Oi Potter, get your lips off our sister." They sprang a part; their nervousness was coming back with a vengeance.  
  
"Um," Ginny said.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry stammered.  
  
The door flung open; luckily the light was dim, but still made them squint. They hurried over to their seats their faces blazing red. There were quite a few snickers and laughs.  
  
"Ok Ginny, pick someone to go next." George said wanting to get away from the subject of his sister snogging.  
  
"Right, I pick Fred." Fred reached his hand into the bag, do a strip tease down to the underwear. "Cool, girls gather round." Fred said. He waved his wand, which made music come from the stereo. He did a lavish dance removing his articles of clothing, as enticingly as he could. He threw them to several of the girls. This earned him quite a few ooh's and ahh's, along with a lot of giggles. From the male population he earned cat calls, with snickers and laughs.  
  
He finally made it down to his boxers. The crowd grew sill before erupting in laughter, whistles, and cat calls. Fred took a bow. "You can thank Harry for the new line of boxers." Harry looked over to get a better look at Fred, they were lime green with little swishing wands shooting blue sparks, and at this point Fred leaned over so everyone could read the words across his bum, 'Wizards Do It Better'.  
  
Harry laughed but was also a little pink in the cheeks since he was given credit for the new line. From here Fred chose George, who had to serenade to a girl of his choice. He chose Alicia and sang, "If you want my body." He then chose Dudley to go next. Dudley's note read, tell everyone your worst fear. He hesitated a bit, he wasn't sure which would be worse to admit, his fear or the consequences of lieing. "I guess not to fit in and have everyone laugh at me." He said as his voice trembled.  
  
Harry understood and gave him a pat on the back. George helped out in getting the subject changed. "Ok Dudley, pick the next victim." He chose Luna.  
  
Pick any person in the room to take to the closet, Luna read. Her eyeballs rolled around giving everyone a look before saying, "Well I've never kissed a muggle before." She got up and walked over to Dudley. It took him a second to think and then his eyes got big when he realized he was the only muggle there.  
  
"I want to know if muggles kiss and differently." She held out her hand to Dudley, who was shocked to say the least. She led him to the closet. Fred yelled, "Luna why don't you pick the person to go next now?" She named Zacharias before she closed the door.  
  
Zach pulled out his note and read, are you a virgin? His eyes got big and he stammered. "Um, well of course not." He always heard the other boys' brag of conquests. There was a loud pop followed by some gasps and snickers, only his socks were left, and they were smoking. He noticed his nakedness and ran from the room.  
  
"We need to work on the lieing charm." Fred and George said in unison. The game continued and everyone continued playing. When Cho's turn came she got another snogging note. She chose Harry, who reluctantly followed her to the closet. Cho opened the door to find Dudley and Luna snogging passionalty.  
  
"Sorry guys, time's up." Everyone laughed about how they forgot about the two of them. Dudley stumbled out of the closet disheveled and dazed, but very happy.  
  
Cho pulled Harry into the closet and immediately attacked him. Her kisses are nice thought Harry but after Ginny they didn't compare and withdrew from the assault on his lips. When Harry got back to his seat he looked at Ginny whose eyes were blazing with anger. She knew it was only a game, but couldn't help feeling jealous. By the time the game was over everyone had spent time in the closet at least once; Neville was paired off with Hannah. Ginny was chosen by Dean and also Terry. Hermione was paired with Fred, much to the dislike of Ron. Hermione did her best not to let Ron know that she enjoyed it. Are all the Weasley's good kissers she wondered?  
  
By three o'clock everyone was knackered and headed off to bed. Harry thought he saw Angelia go toward the twin's room, while George went to the girls. When he made it to the third floor hallway he saw Ginny and Dean standing by her door talking. He gave her a weak smile before heading to his room. Harry passed Neville in his sitting room, who wished him a good night with the biggest grin Harry had ever seen Neville give.  
  
He walked into his room in the dark, leaving his clothes wherever they fell before sliding into bed. Instantly, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"I thought we could start off where we left off." A voice said beside him.  
  
xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx AN: I know the whole e-mail and M-mail thing has been used before. But I liked it. So I am doing it my way and this is owl mail. I also hope you like my game of truth or dare. I just like them a little different. Oh and by the way I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER. HE HE HE (Yavonna falls off her chair laughing). How else am I gonna get you to come back. Individual response:  
  
Jen: thank you for loving my story  
  
Miss-Aurelia: no I meant the alternative in this chapter He He and it was 4 kisses. Phoenix: thanks  
  
Jeangab057: what do you mean it was fast?  
  
Hijadejewell: you welcom glad you liked the kissing cause I just gave you a LOT more.  
  
Natbag: now he is really loved only one more to go. Then you'll know.  
  
Angelis1: oh yeah he does better.  
  
Athenakitty: Is Harry happy? Were there a lot of people? Does Harry get embarrassed?  
  
Princess Tathiel: obsessed good word . Heres some more , Nuts, needs a life, compulsive, any more you can think of? Thanks  
  
Tuxedomac: I don't make promises, threats. well sometimes. I am glad you liked that part it was on of my favorites. On Ginny well we'll just have to wait and see what the alphabet macaroni spells out. Like always its been a pleasure. P.S. try the macaroni it only jokes about other people and its real good with cheese. 


	19. chapter 19 Lips, Gifts, and Chips Oh My

Chapter 19 Lips, Gifts, and Chips. OH MY  
  
"Cho!" Exclaimed Harry "What are you doing here?  
  
"I thought I'd give you a proper birthday present," said Cho, trying to snuggle up to Harry.  
  
"Hang on," said Harry, trying to move her hands away from him. "I still don't understand why you're here."  
  
"Don't you like me Harry?" asked Cho.  
  
"Well yeah but.." Harry started but was cut off by Cho kissing him. He broke away from her and scrambled out of bed. "Cho stop!"  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Cho asked, looking a little confused.  
  
"Cho I like you but not that way, not any more." Said Harry sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she said while putting her face in her hands sobbing.  
  
"It's..okay Cho," Harry said, as he slowly put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"I...I..feel so... foolish," Cho chocked out between sobs.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we can still be friends right?" Harry asked feeling a little uncomfortable, at what just happened.  
  
"Oh Harry you're great," Cho said giving him a big hug "you're gonna make some girl very happy." she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and let herself out.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to Ron and Hermione telling him to get up. "It's ten o'clock, we need to get down to brunch," said Hermione.  
  
"So, have a good time last night Harry?" asked Ron with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah of course," said Harry groggily.  
  
"Did you get to sleep okay?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry thought Ron looked ready to burst. "What are you getting at?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is it true?" Ron asked.  
  
"What are you on about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well Dean said he saw Cho go into your room last night," Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Oh that," said Harry. He was beginning to wonder what all was being said and who all knew.  
  
"So are you and her..?" Hermione trailed off with a worried look.  
  
"No we're not together and nothing happened." said Harry frowning.  
  
"Harry don't get mad, but what did happen?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you," Harry started. If they knew the truth maybe it could help the situation. "I came in to my room last night and got into bed to find her already here."  
  
"She was in your bed?!" an astonished Ron interrupted.  
  
"Shush Ron, let him tell us," Hermione scolded.  
  
"Yes she was in my bed and said we could start where we left off." Harry began again "She kissed me, but I told her I didn't feel that way towards her and just wanted to be friends."  
  
"That's it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah that's it then she left." said Harry as he was getting up and began pulling out fresh clothes.  
  
Harry got dressed and they went down to the dinning room for brunch. Harry took a seat at the table and noticed a few whispers and eyes following him. He filled his plate and noticed when Ginny and Dean left the table. Oh how he wished she wasn't seeing Dean.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Remus as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Hi Remus," said Harry, swallowing a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"So, have a good birthday?" Lupin asked with a smirk.  
  
"What?! Nothing happened!" Harry hollered loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Calm down Harry, what are you on about?" asked a confused Remus.  
  
"Oh, um..nothing," said Harry with a small blush.  
  
"Alright we'll talk later about that," said Remus, shaking his head. "Anyway did you have fun at your party?"  
  
"Yeah it was great thanks for that." Harry smiled.  
  
"So what was your final count?" asked Remus with a grin.  
  
"Sixteen, I think," said Harry.  
  
Remus laughed "Well that's not bad at all."  
  
"Hey how do you know so much about that whole birthday tradition thing anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"Your dad went through the same thing, it was hilarious. We also found out that his great uncle made sure all the girls knew about the tradition." Remus said grinning.  
  
"Oh, so that was all your fault." Harry said, unsure of rather he should be upset or not.  
  
"Hey, you had fun didn't you?" Remus chuckled.  
  
Harry thought for a minute, "Sure did," Harry laughed with him this time.  
  
"Remus you'll let me know before you leave won't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course Harry. Why do you ask?" Remus returned.  
  
"I'd like you to have the other 'Palm Owl' the twins gave me, so I'll be able to keep in touch." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry? There's not a friend you want to give it to instead." asked Remus.  
  
Harry just smiled "I am giving it to a friend, and you're the friend I can ask for advice, like I did Sirius. You know..fatherly advise."  
  
"Remus smiled feeling very touched "Thank you Harry."  
  
After Brunch a lot of the people that stayed the night, went home. Neville found Harry, Ron and Hermione before it was time for him to leave.  
  
"Hey mate, glad you could come." said Harry.  
  
"It had a great time, it was real good getting to be with people my own age. Over the holidays I'm mainly stuck at home with Gram." said Neville.  
  
"Well maybe you can come again before school," suggested Harry.  
  
"That would be great. Well see ya Harry," Neville said good-bye to Ron and Hermione then went to the fireplace to floo home.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the hall and saw that Ginny was standing with the group waiting for the 'Knight Bus'.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Colin and Dennis together, both looked like their excited selves, but Dennis didn't seem as perky. He almost looked ill.  
  
"Hey thanks for coming. You feeling alright Dennis?" Harry asked.  
  
Dennis gave a lopsided grin, "He got pissed last night, I had to take him up stairs around ten o'clock last night." Colin answered "Great party though, I got loads of pictures."  
  
"You'll have to let me see them when we get to school." Harry grinned back at them.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione finished saying goodbye to the rest of them. When everyone was gone they went into the lounge, which was full of presents.  
  
"It will take forever to unwrap them all," said Ron staring at the mountain of gifts.  
  
"That's alright, you guys can help." Harry replied.  
  
They began unwrapping presents. Harry recieved news sets of gobstones, assorted sweets, new dragon hide gloves, an assortment of french candy from Fluer, a new pocket knife to replace the one he had lost at the Department of Mysteries from Remus.  
  
"Hey Harry look at this one from Tonks," said Ginny, handing a box to Harry. Harry took the box and read the big bold word across the box, 'Twister' Harry laughed.  
  
"Read the directions on the side," Ginny said amused.  
  
Harry read the description of the game and blushed, "Oh now I get it," he remembered his boxers with the big blue and red dots on the bum.  
  
"Left hand green Harry," Ginny said, giggling so much that she actually fell over. Harry just blushed harder, he didn't want to think about where on his boxers the green dot was.  
  
The four continued unwrapping. Harry grabbed one that read 'To: Harry, From: Petunia, I got this for you when you were two but was unable to give it to you.' Harry unwrapped the package to find a little blue bunny. At that moment Harry understood how things could have been different if she hadn't been married to Uncle Vernon. He put the bunny in his pocket before anyone else saw, he would put it away in his room later.  
  
In the kitchen Dudley was having a nice talk with Molly.  
  
"So did you have fun at the party dear?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah it was lots of fun and most of the kids were okay." Dudley answered.  
  
"You were worried about fitting in, weren't you?" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Dudley "I thought it would be really weird since I was the only uh...muggle."  
  
Molly laughed "Well I think you know that it is not the magic that makes the person."  
  
"I know, but it's like with the twins, they're so good at jokes and stuff. How am I supposed to compete with that when they use magic?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Oh so you want to be able to get them back do you?" Molly smirked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah," Dudley nodded.  
  
"Well you'll just have to come up with a muggle prank. Muggle do that, don't they?" asked Molly, Dudley nodded "Well then what would the twins know about muggle ways?" she said, smirking at Dudley.  
  
"You mean, you wouldn't be mad if I did something to them?" Dudley questioned, looking at Molly in surprise yet excitement.  
  
"No as long as it doesn't hurt anyone I approve, besides it's about time they get a taste of their own medicine." Molly said matter of fact tone. "Well do you have any ideas?" Dudley grinned "Well I can think of one thing, one of my friend's sister did it to him. I just need to run to the store. Oh, could you help me make some biscuits for them?"  
  
Molly just smiled and nodded her head.  
  
When Harry and the rest finished unwrapping packages Dobby cleaned out the mess with a wave of his hand and sent the presents up to Harry's room.  
  
"Master Harry sir, Dobby has a present for you too." Dobby said as he handed him a package.  
  
"Oh, thanks Dobby, you didn't have to get me anything." Harry said, a little unsure of the contents.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter is so selfless. Dobby noticed that Master Harry's school bag was worn so Dobby made Master Harry a new one." Dobby beamed.  
  
Harry unwrapped the gift, indeed it was a bag, but unlike one Harry had ever seen. It was dark red with a small monogram of 'HP' in gold letters one the side and the other had a snitch fluttering about.  
  
"Hey that's really cool," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dobby. You did a really good job." Harry smiled. Dobby, not used to compliments, lowered his head and a reddish tint touched his face.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened "You know Dobby you could sell these and make lots of money." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Oh Miss Her-my-o-nee, Dobby doesn't want money. Dobby already has more than Dobby knows what to do with." the house elf squeaked.  
  
Hermione just sighed "Well would you let me but one from you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh No Miss! Dobby will not sell them, but Dobby will make Miss one. What would Miss Her-my-o-nee like?" Dobby stated excitedly.  
  
"I wouldn't want to trouble you Dobby." she started then noticed how his face began to droop "But if you'd like to make one for Christmas..." she added quickly, hoping not to upset him.  
  
Dobby perked up "Oh yes, that is a good idea Miss. Dobby will do that." And with a pop he was gone.  
  
On the way to supper that night Ginny and Hermione ran into Dudley, heading down as well.  
  
"Hey Ginny, Hermione" Dudley said, grinning.  
  
"Hi Dudley," said Ginny "What are you so happy about?"  
  
Dudley told them what he had planned, and added "Oh you might want to tell Ron and Harry not to eat the biscuits as well." he left the girls standing outside the kitchen door.  
  
"You want to tell them?" asked Ginny.  
  
They looked at each other before they both responded in unison "Nope".  
  
Supper was filled with constant chatter of work, the party and new items at the shop. Only Vernon sat there quietly.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, Molly brought a big plate to the table, loaded with biscuits. "Here we are, some nice homemade chocolate chip biscuits. Dudley was such a dear and helped," she gave a quick wink at Dudley.  
  
Molly sat the plate in the middle of the table and Dudley watched, as Fred and George were the first to take a couple each. He then noticed Ron and Harry grabbing some as well, he looked to Ginny who gave him a quick smirk.  
  
Petunia picked up the platter and moved it towards her husband "Biscuit Vernon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes thank you," Vernon said as he grabbed a handful. Dudley's mouth dropped. He specifically told his mother not to eat any. Apparently she had her own ideas.  
  
Everyone continued to discuss his or her topics of interest, when a small rumble was heard. Dudley looked around. There was a strange look on, the twins face, but also Ron's, Harry's, and his father's.  
  
"rrrrrreeak" came another grumble. The twins looked at each other as Vernon shot up from his chair and hurried out of the room. Ron was the next to race out, having eaten almost as many as Vernon.  
  
Another low rumble was heard and the twins bolted from their chairs, arguing with each other on who needed the nearest bathroom.  
  
Harry, who's face was now sweating and a little green, got up and you could hear him pounding up the stairs.  
  
Molly burst out laughing "I don't think I've ever seen them move so fast." the rest of the group joined in.  
  
"What was that stuff you used?" asked Arthur, hardly able to get it out between fits of laughter. He was so fascinated by muggle things he just had to know. "It's called 'super concentrated chocolate exlax' one bar made about five chips, the normal dose, each biscuit has about ten chips." Dudley answered between laughs.  
  
"Well Dudley, I think that about matches up to that 'ton tongue toffee'." Said Molly with a very large, proud smile across her face. 


	20. Chapter 20 Help! I've fallen and I ca...

A.N. : I first of all want to thank the couple of people who pointed out the typo. Yes I was just a typo. When scanning over the typed chapter I didn't pick it up that she put wand instead of hand. I'll get it fixed.  
  
Chapter 20- Help! I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up  
  
Harry found the next week fly by. The four spent most of their time in the attic room going through books and items left by the marauders of the past. Hermione engaged herself in the search of the marauder history taking the occasional note for letter references. Harry was currently reading 'How to find your inner animal'. Even Ron had immersed himself in a book when he found a marauder guide on quidditch strategies and found at least one member of each group of marauders had been on a quidditch team at one time or another.  
  
Every so often the silence of the room would be broken by a giggle from the corner chair by the fireplace where Ginny was curled up reading a book that listed some of the pranks, which had been done over the years.  
  
"Would you stop that"? Hermione hollered when she ended up reading the same passage in her books four times.  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Giggling." Hermione answered.  
  
"Sorry. I can't help it. I was just reading about this sort of contest on pranking the Slytheriens. It looks like every group has played a prank on the Slytherien house and it says the reigning champs were Remus, James, and Sirius." Ginny explained. (She of course left out Peter.)  
  
"So what did they do?" Harry asked.  
  
"They snuck in and placed twenty four hour charms on everyone while they were sleeping, so all the girls grew beards, and the boys grew boobs." Ginny giggled. The others burst out laughing.  
  
"Too bad there are no pictures. Could you imagine Snape with boobs?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"How are we going to top that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've got a few ideas, but we'll have to find the right spells. We need to have a way to get around unnoticed. That will be the tricky part." Ginny stated.  
  
"I've still got my invisibility cloak, but that won't work for all of us." Harry stated.  
  
"Hey, I know. Moody did a disillusionment charm on me to fly to Grimauld Place before fifth year; maybe we could find that charm."  
  
Hermione scribbled a note to herself. "Any others we might need Gin?"  
  
"If you could find a good transfiguration charm that can be times set, that would be perfect."  
  
"Ah, Hem." A clearing of a voice was made and the four looked around. They noticed an occupant of one of the portraits. She appeared to be awake and pointing to the bookshelf.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us something?" Ron asked.  
  
"OOO, brains as well as brawn. Color me impressed." The portrait said as Ron reddened. "Awe, isn't he cute when he does that?"  
  
Harry jumped up and went over to the portrait and asked, "You're Jacque Lyn, aren't you?"  
  
"You would be correct on that, and you are?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Gee, you don't look that hairy to me. How about I just call you precious?" The portrait winked at Harry. "Introduce me to your friends, especially big red over there."  
  
Harry was a little pink, but gave a bit of a chuckle. "Big Red would be Ron, and that's Ginny and Hermione." The girls said hello, and Jacque Lyn addressed them as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, from what I can tell so far is that you honey (she pointed toward Hermione) have a good head on your shoulders, you'll keep these boys in line now won't you?" Hermione gave a giggle and nodded her head. "You, (she pointed to Ginny) are just adorable with the hair of fire and an angelic face. I think you could get away with murder if you played it right."  
  
At first the girls didn't know if they cared for this blonde haired, blue eyed, young woman in the portrait, but she did complement them and it was funny to see both boys blush.  
  
"So, precious you haven't told me how you know my name."  
  
"Remus told me that you were the one who helped out the most." Harry answered.  
  
"So you know my little wolfy. Oh how I miss them. Those boys used to talk with me for hours. Hey wait a minute, if you know Remus, you're not James's son are you? Oh well, of course you are, you look just like him." She gushed.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry to change the subject," Hermione decided to intervene before the portrait asked the where the rest of the pervious marauder group were. She would fill the portrait in later, so as not to make it uncomfortable for Harry. "But you were trying to tell us something before."  
  
"Oh yes, I was trying to point out that third book from the left on the top shelf. That's got a lot of transfiguration spells in it, and that other thing you wanted I think is in that seventh from the right, third shelf, that is if I remember correctly. Oh well, now that's taken a lot out of me so I think I'll rest now." And as soon as she finished she was snoozing in her frame. The girls found their books, while the boys feeling restless decided to go for a flight and toss the quaffle around.  
  
It was just about dark when Ron's stomach began to rumble. "Hey mate, I think it's time for supper." Harry nodded and went to zoom out to the boundary before heading to the house.  
  
"AHHH!" Harry screamed in pain as he grabbed his forehead loosening his grip on his broom. He began to plummet the twenty foot drop to the ground. Ron raced as quickly as he could, but knew he'd never make it in time.  
  
Harry hit the ground with a sickening thud and with in seconds Ron was at his side. Harry lay unconscious with his left arm and leg sticking out at odd angles. Ron knew not to move him for fear of making anything worse and raced his broom to the house to get help.  
  
Minutes later Molly and Ron and two of the three elves ran across the grounds to find Harry still lying unconscious. "Will he be alright Mom?" Ron asked soulfully.  
  
"I don't know dear." Molly said while trying to find if anything else other than the obvious was wrong so they could move him to the house.  
  
"If Madam would permit Ickus to check him over, Ickus has been taught a few spells. Ickus used to take care of James when he would get hurt." The old house elf pleaded to Molly.  
  
Molly nodded and said, "Please, check him over and see what you can do so we can get him to the house."  
  
Ickus mumbled a few words while placing a hand here and there on Harry's body. After a few moments he straightened and looked at Molly. "We can move him to the house. There are breaks in his shoulder, hip, leg, and a couple of ribs all on his left side." The old elf reported. "Ickus thinks Ickus should move Master Harry directly up to his bed until Winky returns with Madam Pomphey." Molly nodded again with tears in her eyes thankful of the elf's help.  
  
"Dobby, 'sniff', will make Master Harry Potter's room ready." 'Sniff' Dobby was clearly distraught with the condition of his best wizarding friend and with a pop he disappeared. Ickus snapped his fingers and levitated Harry's limp body up off the ground, higher and higher Harry rose.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron yelled and Molly gasped at the elf.  
  
"Ickus is taking Master Harry to Master Harry's room." He pointed up to the third floor balcony where Dobby could be seen opening the balcony doors. Dobby snapped his fingers taking over the hovering charm and drew Harry to him through the doors and placed him on his bed, where he had turned down the covers in preparation. With a pop Ickus disappeared from beside the Weasley's.  
  
Molly and Ron made their way back to the house toward the stairs. They could see down the hall to the door where an emotional Winky was leading a disgruntled Madam Pomphey by the hand. "Poppy thank you for coming so quickly." Molly greeted her.  
  
"I really had no choice in the matter." She said looking to the small elf who was sobbing openly. "What has that boy gone and done now? I keep saying he's too delicate and should know how to behave himself." Molly led the way up to Harry's room, where they found both Ickus and Dobby fussing about. Harry opened his eyes wincing in pain as they entered. "So Mr. Potter, what's the meaning of this?" Madam Pomphey said in her usual business like manner as she took out her wand and began her examination.  
  
"I fell off my broom." Harry said feeling nauseous and wincing as she poked and prodded him.  
  
"I say child, isn't it about time you give up all this flying nonsense? It will be the death of you."  
  
"It was my scar." Harry managed to get out before passing out again.  
  
"There now, lets see, he has two broken ribs, his lower leg is fractured and he shattered both his hip and shoulder. I don't think he hurt his head at all. He must have turned on his side when he fell. He has some strained muscles around his neck. He must have tensed up probably the pain from his scar, before he hit the ground. Turning probably helped from doing anymore damage." The nurse rattled on. "I think he'll be fine after he's aloud time to heal up properly." She reached into her bag and started pulling bottles.  
  
Giving Molly instructions, she made up the list of potions and times to take them. One to heal the broken bones, one to bring the bones together that were shattered, one to help soothe and repair the muscles around the injury, one for the pain, and then the best one was the sleeping draught. "I will have to reset a couple of the breaks. I'm sure glad he's not awake for this."  
  
She pointed her wand muttering a charm, and the others could hear a kind of crunching sound of the bones moving against each other.  
  
"UGGGHH." Ron said and then added, "So he'll be okay then?"  
  
Madam Pomphey was busy placing immobility charms on Harry's shoulder and hip so that they wouldn't move. "Yes, but I want him on bed rest for the next couple of days. Those breaks were bad and I'll be back in two days to check on him."  
  
After Madam Pomphrey left, Molly sent Ron out of the room while she and Ickus forced the necessary potions down Harry's throat. While they were finishing up there was a knock on the door. Molly voiced that it was okay to enter and in came Ron with a very sad looking Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"How is he mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He'll be okay, but he'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days. I want you kids to leave him to get his rest and Dobby can stay here to look after him."  
  
"Mum, can't I stay with him?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright, at least for a little bit. Call for Dobby if you need anything and I'll send up some supper for you. You two come down for supper. You can check on him later when he's awake." The others left the room and Ginny pulled a chair up to Harry's bed. She brushed his hair off his forehead and watched him while he slept. She was barely aware of Dobby placing a tray of food on a small table next to her. She sat for a while pondering on her feelings for Harry. At the party she had told Dean that she just wanted to be friends. She felt that it was unfair to him when she had feelings for someone else. Harry, it always came back to Harry. She had grown closer to him this summer since her stay at Ms. Figg's, and for the first time she really felt like he was her friend and not just because of being Ron's little sister.  
  
Then she was chosen to be a marauder along with the fabulous trio. She was now one of them. Next, there was the party. She knew that Hermione arranged the whole "closet" deal. It seemed to take a bit for Harry to make a move, why was that? Did he not want to kiss me? The doubts kept racing through her head. He only likes me as a friend. He'll never like me any more then that, but that kiss! WOW, that was the only way to describe it. She had never felt anything so wonderful, not that kissing Michael and Dean wasn't nice, but they didn't compare to the kiss from Harry. Just thinking about that brought a flush to her cheeks and a flutter in her stomach. She sat up suddenly realizing what this meant. OH NO, I've fallen completely and hopelessly in love, with Harry Potter.  
  
A.N.: Well then tell me what you think. You thought I had forgotten about Voldie. You kept asking about Dean well there you go. Make sure you leave your reviews, or if you just make comments that's fine as well.  
  
Individual Response:  
  
Zille: I thought about them playing the game but just hasn't worked for me yet. One means one and Peter was it. Thanks for the great review.  
  
Jeangab057: So glad you liked.  
  
Angelis1: So true.  
  
Natbag: (Yavonna gives a little curtsie) Thankyou Thankyou. ( Yavonna Hands Nat one of her roses) Please forgive me my dear. I've guessed at 2 people only to be wrong on both. I am glad you liked it.  
  
David305: David David David. What would I do without you bringing up my shortcomings. I cant believ I let such a horid mistake get by. Thanks  
  
Captuniv: Im sure youll find out the answere to your question real soon Thanks  
  
Athenakitty: Does Air get to your brain? Do you take a lot of medication?  
  
Jennifer: Thanks  
  
Cancan227: (Yavonna grins at the idea) Well just don't blame it on me.  
  
TuxedoMac: I went with the Palm owls because they will be showing up at different points through out the book and with the whole well cant send it by owl cause it may get intercepted and all I needed a way to get messages between different people. I may have to write my own horror story when this is all done scince this has given me some confidence I always wanted to write. 


	21. Chapter 21 Well! There are Good days and...

C An. Ok just incase you didn't see the warning there is some foul language. If you find that offensive then don't read. I am not one to take too much into swearing (not that I don't do it) but I just have 2 categories those words made by humans that all have some sort of meaning that we usually take out of context, or what I like to call simply socially inappropriate. The other category since I came to from a religious family, the true swearing taking the lords name in vain. That is what wouldn't be accepted in my family. I always have to wonder about that when I am around the weekly church going people that take their religion more as a status symbol keep saying them. Any way that's my thoughts now to the chapter.  
  
Chapter 21- Well, There Are Good Days and Bad Days  
  
Harry awoke feeling stiff and sore. He tried to sit up, but realized he couldn't move as both his hip area and shoulder had been immobilized. Harry also felt a heavy warmth across his stomach. He reached with his right hand and felt the long silky hair of the head laying there. For some reason he instantly knew who it as although he couldn't see through the darkness.  
  
"Ginny." He whispered with a hoarse voice. Ginny jerked upright.  
  
"Harry, you're awake." Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry groaned.  
  
"You fell off your broom. Ron said you were clutching your forehead, was it your scar?" Harry thought for a minute remembering the events.  
  
"Um, yeah. Voldermort was very angry about something. It took me by surprise because this is the first time it hurt since..." He trailed off not wanting to think about the Department of Mysteries and the night Sirius died. Ginny understood and nodded.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked still very tired and not wanting to keep his eyes open. Ginny glanced at the clock, which it said twelve thirty.  
  
"Go to sleep." Ginny told Harry, and made him drink the rest of the potions he was to take and tucked the sheets around him. Ginny then settled back into the chair.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"You're not sleeping in that chair." Harry said almost forcefully.  
  
"I need to stay in here with you in case you need something." Ginny answered hesitantly. She didn't want to have to leave.  
  
"The chair isn't comfortable, and the bed is plenty big enough," Harry started but was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
"I can't. I might bump you and I don't want to hurt you anymore."  
  
"Not when you're on my right. All my injuries are on the left side." Harry said logically. He didn't want her suffering in the hard chair. That did make sense and the chair was uncomfortable.  
  
"All right, but if you need anything wake me up." Ginny smiled going around to the other side of the bed and climbing in. Harry though very tired couldn't get a certain thought out of his head that had been plaguing him since his birthday, if not before.  
  
"Gin." Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ginny answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"Are you going out with Dean?"  
  
"No Harry, I'm not."  
  
After a moment of silence Ginny said, "Why do you ask?" Ginny wanted to know where this was leading. She waited for a minute only to hear the steady rhythm of Harry's breathing. Harry had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with the urgent need to use the bathroom. "Ummm, Ginny?" He said while poking her in the side, because of his limited movement.  
  
"What?" Ginny said a little grumpily at being awoken.  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
Ginny more awake felt bad for snapping. "No, I'm sorry Harry. I just wake up a little grumpy at times. I didn't mean anything." Ginny said giving Harry a little smile. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Harry said not sure how to broach the subject. "I need some help to, um," Harry trailed off with a red face. Ginny realized quickly what Harry meant. Merlin, it had been over eleven hours, he should be ready to burst she thought.  
  
"I'll call Dobby." She grinned. As soon as she said his name there was a pop and Dobby appeared. "I will just leave the two of you then." She said as Dobby grinned and began to ask what Harry needed. Ginny left and went to her room to change. There was a pop and Dobby appeared just after she'd finished.  
  
"Miss Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Dobby." Ginny answered.  
  
"Mrs. Weezy said it would be good for Harry Potter to soak in his pool to prevent stiffening in his joints. Dobby doesn't like water and Dobby doesn't know how to swim." Dobby said with a sob. He really was scared of water, but would do anything to help Harry Potter.  
  
"Do you want me to help Harry?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. The thought of helping Harry with a bath made color rise to her cheeks, just as Ron and Hermione walked in.  
  
"What's the matter Gin?" Ron asked when he noticed the look on her face.  
  
"Um, Dobby needs someone to help Harry in his pool. Mum said it would help him." Ginny answered looking at the floor.  
  
"It's just like swimming put on your suit and go help him." Ron answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"We'd come help you, but we promised your Mum we would help her this morning." Hermione said with a grin and continued. "You know muggles use swimming and hot tubs for therapy as well." Ginny felt a little better about this and told Dobby to get Harry into his swim trunks and get the tub ready.  
  
When everyone left her room, Ginny grabbed her swimsuit and put if on. She then went to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. She went in to find that Dobby had him all ready.  
  
"Hi Gin." Harry said. He blushed because she would be helping him.  
  
Harry found that with help he was able to stand and hobble to the bathroom his leg and ribs seemed healed, just a little sore. It was just the hip and shoulder, which needed longer. The immobilizing charm Madam Pomfery placed on the two areas, which covered the left half of his pelvis and left shoulder greatly limited the use of his left arm and leg and made sitting impossible. Dobby placed a charm on Harry to lower him into the water, where Ginny was waiting to help support him.  
  
With a snap of his fingers the water started bubbling and frothing like a jacuzzi. Harry floated around the pool, the water was so realizing and soothing he could feel his muscles relax; his mobility seemed to come back. Soon he could pretty much maneuver himself and he settled near one of the walls. Ginny stayed beside, but sat on one of the raised benches built into the side.  
  
Dobby asked if they would be ok for about twenty minutes as he needed to get Harry's breakfast and a few things ready. They both nodded and Dobby left with a pop. Harry turned to look at Ginny. Her face was flushed due to the heat from the water. When he turned he lost his footing and slipped under the water. Ginny gasped and submerged herself in attempt to retrieve him. She placed her arm around under his right arm and pulled him up holding him close.  
  
"Woops." Harry grinned laughing at his clumsiness, but with a blush in his cheeks.  
  
He had his left arm at her waist and grasped the edge of the pool with the other. They caught each other's eyes for quite some time before  
  
Harry spoke. "I've been thinking about what happened in the closet."  
  
"Oh." Ginny could hardly get her voice to work.  
  
"Yeah, I was a um, wondering," Harry stuttered nervously.  
  
"What Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
I... a ...... Iwannadoitagain. He finally got out.  
  
He looked at Ginny who blushed and licked her lips nervously. He swallowed and took a deep breath before leaning down towards her lips taking her lips, slightly open from shock, in a tender kiss.  
  
She quickly overcame her shock and responded to the increasing urgency of his lips and now probing tongue. Ginny leaned into him pressing her body up to his. He moaned into her mouth at the feel of her body. He let go of the side of the pool and placed his right hand on the back of her head to help deepen the kiss, unfortunately with the pressing from Ginny they both fell back, but not breaking the kiss until the lack of oxygen was apparent.  
  
As they broke apart Harry felt himself being lifted out of the water to see a grinning Dobby. "Is Harry Potter and his Weezy alright?" Dobby said almost in a chuckle.  
  
"Um yeah, thanks Dobby." Harry grinned back at the elf with a face the color a tomato would be envious of.  
  
"Miss Weezy?" Dobby asked, "Mrs. Weezy asked Dobby to tell you, she would like your help."  
  
"Ok, thanks Dobby." She said with a red face as she got out of the pool. Dobby quickly did a drying charm on both Harry and Ginny and they helped Harry back to his room. Feeling less stiff he could almost manage himself.  
  
Ginny was kept busy with chores assigned by her mother. A lot of the fruits and vegetables were ready from the garden. Where Ron, Hermione, and Dudley were busily picking and taking the full baskets to the house where Aunt Petunia and Ginny would wash and help prepare them for Molly, Ickus, and Winky who would preserve them with canning or freezing charms or just a charm to keep them fresh.  
  
At lunch the tired workers were all gathered around the kitchen table eating the fruits of their labors along with sandwiches made with fresh home made bread. Halfway through the meal Albus Dumbledore arrived.  
  
Everyone exchanged their hellos with the headmaster. "Albus, please join us for lunch." Molly said.  
  
"Thank you Molly, but I just stopped by to speak with Harry and I brought you letters as well." He said while pulling four envelopes out of his robes. "I believe congratulations are in order Miss Weasley." Ginny took the letter he offered her. She tore the letter open and gave a squeal.  
  
"I got perfect!" She exclaimed.  
  
Congratulations Ginny came in a chorus from around the table and I'm so proud of you. Molly sprang from her seat and gave Ginny a tight squeeze. "You will have to let me know what you'd like for a present."  
  
Ron and Hermione both opened their letters as well to find new perfect badges and started going over the OWL results. Hermione received top OWL results in all of her classes, which didn't surprise anyone there except Hermione herself. Ron was happy with his results of E in Charms and an A Herbology, and E inTransfigurations, a D in Divination, a P in Astronomy, a E in Defense Against the Dark Arts, an O in Care of Magical creatures, an A in History of Magic, and an O in Potions.  
  
"Wow, that's seven OWLS, Ron good job." Hermione exclaimed. Albus excused himself from the kitchen asking Petunia to join him with speaking with Harry. They went to Harry's room to find him propped up in bed with Dobby perched beside him trying to spoon feed him.  
  
"Dobby, I can feed myself." Harry said a little harshly pushing the spoon.  
  
"Hello Harry." Albus greeted.  
  
"Hi professor."  
  
"I see you are being well taken care of since you fell." Albus chuckled, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not too bad thank you." Harry smiled.  
  
"I have your Hogwarts letter Harry." Albus said handing Harry the envelope. "You did very well, you're parents would be proud."  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied opening the envelope and pulling out his OWL grades. The results read:  
  
Transfiguration- O Herbology- E Astronomy- P Divination- P Charms- O Potions- O Defense Against the Dark Arts- O History of Magic- A Care of Magical Creatures- O 7 OWLS.  
  
Harry pulled out the next letter, which was from McGonnagll.  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
Congradulations, you have been appointed as quidditch captain. I will meet with you to discuss try outs and training sessions. Oh, by the way, your ban has been lifted.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonnagll  
  
"Wow, Quddich captain. He looked up at the Headmaster thoughtfully.  
  
"I know you didn't come just to bring these." Harry looked at Dumbledore and then to his Aunt who was standing back in the corner. "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Perceptive as always Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "I did want to speak to you about your scar hurting the other day. Did you get any feelings from Voldemort this time?"  
  
"Yeah, I got that he was feeling very angry about something. Something didn't go right."  
  
"Petunia could you come over? I need to tell you as well." Albus waved his wand and conjured a chair beside the bed while taking the one already there. He gestured for Petunia to sit.  
  
"I think I know what that something is Harry. I got an owl from Arabella Fig shortly before you fell, letting me know that there were several death eaters on privet drive that day. I received a second and third owl later, one from Arabella, and one from the Ministry. It seems the death eaters entered the house, blasting it a part in attempt to get you Harry." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "I think you can understand why Voldermort was upset." Harry nodded.  
  
"They didn't know the reason they could finally get through the wards was because the wards were no longer there."  
  
"They destroyed the house?" Petunia exclaimed tears falling from her eyes, "We hadn't sold it yet."  
  
"I think the main thing here is that you are all safe. You never know when someone can find the ability to break wards. Luckily, it seems this house has strengthened the bonds of family protection, building even greater wards.  
  
"Why did you remove the protection from the house?" Petunia said accusingly at Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sorry Petunia, but I did not. When you all left it was no longer home to Harry, so the wards dissolved." Dumbledore said showing pity in his eyes for the Dursley's loss. "I do want you to know that as long as you remain here, with Harry, you will be protected."  
  
"What good is that going to do? We were counting on the money for bills and sending Dudley to school. Vernon will be so upset." Petunia whined putting her hands over her face.  
  
"Alas, that does bring up another thing I wanted to talk to you about Petunia. There was a school I wanted to suggest for Dudley to attend." Dumbledore was interrupted by Petunia.  
  
"What? What kind of schools would you know about?"  
  
"A lot of our students come from non-magic back rounds, though they are usually spread out over quite a distance, but there are some non magical children who are born into magical families or 'squibs' as we would call them. I have found one school which isn't to far from here, where a lot of those children attend. Of course, it would be smaller than where he went, but I checked it out thoroughly and I believe it would be good for your son especially since he lives in a magical home now." Dumbledore gave Petunia a thoughtful glance and handed her some papers to look over.  
  
"Professor, if the squibs come from magical families wouldn't Dudley be at risk if someone came from the home of the death eaters?" Harry asked.  
  
"I took that into consideration and like I said I looked into the situation very thoroughly. I found that the students come from average wizarding families where as those who follow Voldermort are mainly those who are so against non magical people they are ashamed to have squibs in their families and send their children off to other countries to study or have disowned them altogether. I believe Dudley will be quiet safe attending the school. It also is listed as a very private school in the muggle world with strict guidelines for acceptance, which means it will be easy for him to transfer or attend advanced studies after he graduates."  
  
"Still, how will we pay for it?" Petunia asked with tears still rolling down her face. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Harry.  
  
"I'll take care of that Aunt Petunia."  
  
Petunia looked at the two wizards before nodding to Harry in a quick agreement. "I'll speak to Dudley to find what he would like."  
  
When she left Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Has your scar hurt you at any other time this summer Harry?"  
  
"No, this was the first time."  
  
"I would like you to continue occlumency."  
  
Harry started to interrupt, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him.  
  
"No Harry, you will not take lessons from Professor Snape. I will be teaching you Harry, but I think it will be beneficial not to block the invasions, but for you to learn how to control it to your benefit. I'm only going this route with your promise to contact me after everything you see or feel."  
  
"But Professor, I did try to contact you, but due to Umbridge and you being gone at the moment I couldn't." Harry rattled off in his defense.  
  
"It's okay Harry. I've thought of that as well." He reached into his robes and pulled out a bright purple palm owl. "I have set up an address for you to use. It's bumblebee."  
  
Harry reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out his owl. He placed in the address Dumbledore gave him. "My regular address is simply, Albus Dumbledore, but use the other for any private information. You will be able to contact the other teachers by their names except for Severus, who prefers Professor Snape or the Potions Master. Minerva also has a private one for emergencies, which is Pretty Kitty. Harry gave a small chuckle and remembered her animagus form.  
  
"We will start your training when you return back to school. I'll let you know the times; hopefully we can get you to control it well enough so you will stop feeling as much pain in your scar and having these little accidents." Dumbledore gave Harry a wink.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day reading and teaching games to Dobby. After Dobby fed Harry his supper, Dobby popped out of the room to take all the dishes to the kitchen. Harry settled back into his bed and closed his eyes relaxing in the feelings of contentment. The feeling was suddenly shattered by his door banging against the wall as a huge, angry, and purple faced Uncle Vernon came into his room.  
  
"YOU!" Vernon shouted. "You little fucking bastard." He continued towards Harry's bed pointing one of his sausage like fingers at the shocked face of Harry.  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked.  
  
SMACK! Harry cringed as he saw it coming and fell sideways in bed when the back beefy hand came across the side of his face. "Don't you back talk me boy." Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Vernon." Came a squeaky voice from the doorway. Vernon paid no heed of his wife's pleas and continued berating Harry.  
  
"You fool, you little freak." He ranted. "I take you in and feed you and clothe you. I knew you'd be no good. You caused me a hell of a lot more trouble than you're worth. Then because of you my house gets destroyed, all because of you. You've caused me trouble for the last time boy." He said as he launched himself at Harry, placing his beefy hands around Harry's throat.  
  
"VERNON NO!" Petunia screamed as she frantically tried to pull Vernon off of Harry. He let go of Harry with one hand and slapped Petunia so hard that she fell over the night stand and into a heap onto the floor. With a pop Dobby entered the room unbeknown to anyone there, just as a few of the other house occupants entered through the door, but before they could do anything Dobby jumped onto the foot of the bed and his squeaky voice changed into something similar to a threatening beast.  
  
He growled fiercely. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HARRY POTTER." Then with a wave of his hand Vernon was thrown with great force across the room and with a loud thud hit the wall. Dobby leapt off the bed, but was stopped by Ickus from advancing on the unconscious Vernon.  
  
"Dobby, NO." Ickus hollered. "Dobby knows our rules, even when protecting it is wrong. Dobby will get banished. Ickus will take care of him from here." Ickus stated with a note of both concern and anger.  
  
Molly, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all rushed to Harry's bed where he was rubbing his throat and gasping to catch his breath. "Oh Harry." Molly said in a quivering voice. She looked at the poor boy. One side of his face was read and extremely puffy, his nose was bleeding, and one eye was already swollen shut.  
  
"Dobby get Madam Pomphrey." Molly hollered to the elf. She sat on his bed and pulled him into her motherly embrace, rocking him gently as he quietly let the tears from years of torment fall from his eyes. In the corner, on the floor was a similar situation. Dudley sat comforting a sobbing Petunia.  
  
An: Well now tell me what you think. At this time I am not done with 22 so cant say when it will be out hopefully inspiration will come. So pleas I ask you, give me your thoughts, ideas, or inspiring words. Oh I hope I got the O.W.L.s right. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Individual response:  
  
Athenakitty: I am all for a person asking questions, although the person who came up with the saying there is no such thing as a dumb question should be shot. Most of your questions aren't even that. Its more like a statement with a question mark. All I am getting from your "questions" is how ignorant you are and that you cant comprehend what you read. I apologies for using big words. Pomfrey kidnappings? Where did you get that from? If you aren't taking medications maybe you should try. It might help. If you don't find a way to speak like a normal person with at least ½ a brain I will block you from reviewing. If this is all to make people annoyed, then you do a good job because I've had others comment on it as well and you do this to a lot of other authors as well. I hope you can understand that all your doing is showing your lack of ability to give intelligent opinions. No one is asking you to like or read their stories, so you can stop harassing people with your annoying questions. If you want to learn how to ask a real question then ask someone for help.  
  
Jeangab057: Thanks  
  
Natbag: Well you know no one wants to read things that happen in everyday life like went to a bar got drunk and picked up a guy, dated for a while, then got married. You just have to spice it up. He he. I was surprised that you didn't pick up that I made the portrait with my bolder personality. (Yes I have more than one you just have to or you'd go crazy) I nicknames a guy at work Lucky the other day at work. Well yeah it was because I forgot his name and he had it written on the back of his shirt (some sort of logo). But now that's what everyone calls him.  
  
TuxedoMac: I thank you for your support.  
  
Jennifer: Thanks  
  
Starlight-aurora: thanks  
  
Pennypacker: thanks  
  
PrincessTathiel: Your secret is safe with me. 


	22. Chapter 22 The Last Straw

A.N. Before we begin I want to introduce my new beta Chromatix. He has volunteered to conquer the task of fixing my mistakes (and the mistakes my typists do, like turning a hand into a wand) sorry didn't catch that before. I appologise for the week long wait between the last chapter and now. Ill try to get the next one sooner.  
  
What Happens Next  
  
Chapter 22: The Last Straw  
  
Once again, Madame Pomfrey rushed herself to the Potter house, following a very anxious house-elf and muttering under her breath.  
  
"What did he do to himself this time? Oh that boy ... for the life of me..."  
  
She came to the doorway of Harry's room and stopped cold. Looking about the room, she could see Harry being held tightly by Molly, while her youngest two and Hermione sat in silence. In a corner sat Harry's cousin, holding his mother in a similar fashion. Something was not right.  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked to the bed first, and placed a hand on Molly's shoulder to let her know she was there. Molly looked up at her with tear- filled eyes.  
  
"He's asleep," she said, lowering Harry's head back to his pillow.  
  
There was blood on the front of Molly's dress and on Harry's face, which had run down onto his shirt. The bleeding had stopped after Molly had placed a clotting spell on Harry's obviously broken nose.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave a small gasp as she saw his face. She could easily tell by the marking that it was done by a large hand. One side was swelled up with the eye shut tight, and due to the broken nose the other eye was beginning to darken as well.  
  
The mediwitch made quick work of cleaning him up. Then she began casting a variety of healing charms, before digging into her bag for the potions. When she was done with Harry, everyone could see an unsightly bandage across his nose.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Ron.  
  
"That is one place where Muggles have had an advantage over us, figuring out that the nose has to be held still while healing, in order to keep it straight. Why do you think Albus' nose is so crooked? Now, since I've finished with Harry, why don't I have a look at his aunt."  
  
At first Petunia wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey come near, but both Molly and Dudley encouraged her, letting her know that it would be all right. They decided to take her down the hall to one of the spare rooms, as Petunia didn't want to go back to her room while unsure of the whereabouts of Vernon.  
  
Downstairs, Ickus had moved Vernon into the Dursleys' sitting room before enervating him. Vernon came to, still very angry, but was frightened by the furious-looking house-elf standing in front of him.  
  
"You will leave this house," Ickus stated.  
  
"No, that boy owes me money!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"No! You lost your chance of having any type of help from Harry, the second you raised your hand to him," said a new voice.  
  
Vernon turned to see three angry wizards standing just inside his room. Molly had used Harry's palm owl to send a note to Dumbledore, Remus, and Arthur, all of whom had responded immediately. Dumbledore's eyes were now flashing, instead of their usual twinkle.  
  
Vernon opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to speak, but nothing came out, leaving him gaping like a fish.  
  
"Ickus, would you please pack up Mr. Dursley's personal items?" Arthur asked the elf.  
  
"You have two choices here," said Dumbledore. "One, you take your things and leave this house, never to return, and never have any sort of contact with Harry again. Or, two, we will inform the Ministry of your doings and you will be sent to prison. Our prison."  
  
He emphasised the last part mainly to scare him. All three men knew there was little that the Ministry would do with a Muggle, other than erase his memory or - in the worst case - set him up for the Muggle police, which they never liked to do.  
  
"What about my family?" Vernon finally choked out.  
  
"Your wife and son will stay here. You may leave them a note, but it will be up to them whether or not they wish to see you again."  
  
With a pop, Ickus returned with a few suitcases. "Ickus has everything packed," the elf said sombrely.  
  
"What, three measly suitcases?" Vernon bellowed.  
  
"You're lucky you get that," Remus said, pointing his wand at the obese man.   
  
"You forget you're playing in our world. I don't think I ever mentioned that I am a werewolf, and guess what?"  
  
He grinned evilly at Vernon and growled fiercely. "Tomorrow is a full moon."  
  
They all watched as Vernon went pale.  
  
With that, the three wizards ushered Vernon to the side door, making him carry his own bags. He left the house running, threw his bags in the car and started the engine. He started towards the gate which remained closed in front of him, so he pressed the button on his dash.  
  
A voice came from nowhere, just like when he first arrived. "This car will pass through these gates, but for the last time." With a pop, the button disappeared, and then the gate opened and let him through.  
  
After Madame Pomfrey examined Petunia, she gave her a potion for the pain, another for the bruising, and a third for dreamless sleep. Petunia had been in too much of a daze to argue. Winky appeared, just as Pomfrey was leaving, to keep watch over her.  
  
Madame Pomfrey told Dudley on her way out that his mother would be fine, and no real damage was done. She told him he could see her, but shouldn't stay too long.  
  
The three wizards went up to Harry's room to check on him, and to talk with Molly. They entered Harry's room to a very sombre looking group. Harry was awake, but only just. Molly shooed the others away, telling them they could see Harry tomorrow. Madame Pomfrey had also returned to the room. The three wizards gathered around the bed.  
  
"Hello Harry," Remus started.  
  
"Hi." Harry returned. He was feeling very embarrassed by the whole ordeal.   
  
"What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Molly called us about the problem with your uncle," Remus answered.  
  
"Oh." Harry muttered, looking down at the sheets.  
  
"It's okay Harry, he's gone and he's not coming back. He's never going to hurt you again," Remus explained.  
  
"What about Aunt Petunia? Is she okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine," answered Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Well, if Uncle Vernon is gone, what will happen with Aunt Petunia, and Dudley?"  
  
"We'll talk to her in the morning," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hopefully, with what happened, she'll see the sense in staying here. Hitting a woman, I didn't think even he was that low," Molly huffed. Everyone said their goodnights, and Madame Pomfrey shooed them out, saying Harry needed his rest. Madame Pomfrey told Harry to rest the next day, but that his previous injuries had healed nicely.  
  
"How long do I have to leave this thing on my nose?" Harry asked. It felt very uncomfortable, and also made him very self-conscious.  
  
"I think the morning..." she started, and saw the look of relief begin on Harry's face. "...after tomorrow." Immediately his shoulders fell.  
***  
  
The next morning, when Harry awoke, he saw his aunt sitting in the chair next to his bed. She was looking down at her folded hands in her lap, in deep thought.   
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, making her jump slightly.  
  
"Oh, Harry." She looked over at him, and he could see the bruising around her eye. "I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, I think." She gave Harry a weak smile. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"They made him leave," she stated, with tears beginning to roll down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry was not sorry for the fact that Vernon was gone, but because his Aunt was sad about it.  
  
"Well, Harry, I'm not... but I'm scared Harry. I've never been on my own before. We got married right after I left school."  
  
"You're not alone Aunt Petunia. You have Dudley and, um... well, you have me," Harry said slowly.  
  
Petunia looked up at him. "Do you mean that, Harry? I wasn't sure you'd want us to stay."  
  
Harry had always wished for family, and this was his mother's sister - maybe with Vernon gone they could be close. She had been more pleasant lately. Harry's voice shook as he replied.  
  
"Yes, I want you to stay. I want us to be a real family."  
  
Petunia moved from her chair to sit on the bed. She wasn't a real touchy person, so she simply put her hand on top of Harry's.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry. I would like that."  
  
Harry smiled. He had learned a lot about family by watching the Weasleys, so he decided to try and give his aunt a hug. Enjoying the feeling, Petunia hugged back, and ended up sobbing into his shoulder for a couple of minutes. They broke apart when a pop sounded. Dobby had arrived with Harry's breakfast.  
  
*** Harry was just finishing breakfast when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came in. Harry would have been embarrassed at the fact they all knew how he ended up this way, but Ron took control and lightened the mood.  
  
"Hey, mate, how's the nose?"  
  
Harry smiled ruefully. "It's a little sore, but I'll manage. Thanks."  
  
"The twins told me to give you this," said Ron, handing an envelope to Harry.   
  
"It's a get well card."  
  
Harry nervously opened it, waiting for it to explode. It did give a little pop with a spray of confetti, before bursting into song.  
  
We hope you get well,  
because you're so swell.  
You gave us all such a fright.  
His eyes are so green,  
Like a grass flavoured bean,  
And his hair is as black as the night.  
No more time in the pool.  
Or you'll turn into a mule.  
Our sister isn't that sort.  
We need you to win,  
When it's time to begin.  
You'll stomp old Vol-dee-mort.  
  
"Oh, that was bad," said Hermione, holding her nose. Harry and Ginny just blushed.  
  
"At least they took credit for that one," said Ginny. Harry blinked. "What? You mean you never sent that Valentine in your first year?"  
  
"Nope," she answered. "Only the card I brought you myself, in the infirmary. My brothers have always been experts at embarrassing people."  
  
'I wonder how the twins found out about the pool,' Harry thought. 'Well, they are always buttering up to Dobby. What did they say once about elves? You have to keep them happy - you never know when you'll need something.'  
  
Harry looked up, to find he'd missed the beginning of Ron and Hermione bickering about something.  
  
"Oh Ron, give it up. They were just joking," Hermione told Ron. Harry was hoping they weren't still talking about the card, but luckily Molly came in.  
  
"Harry dear, how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Better, thanks. So when can I get up?"  
  
"Poppy said she'd come to check on you tomorrow morning. So you stay there until she says so. Dudley thought you might like a T.B. in here, so you wouldn't get bored."  
  
"Yeah, a T.V.," he corrected, "would be great."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Ginny, you got a letter." She handed an envelope to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, mum."  
  
Molly stopped before heading out the door. "I suppose I should show you all this." She held up the Daily Prophet. "You'd find out eventually, anyway."  
  
The front headline of the paper read:  
  
Azkaban at unrest.  
  
Hermione took the paper from Molly and read the article aloud. Since the breakout of several known Death Eaters, the prison's guards, the Dementors, have been leaving the island one by one. It is the speculation of ministry officials that they are joining the forces of You-Know-Who. The whereabouts of the missing Dementors are unknown, although a few cases of non-responsive Muggles have been reported. Ministry guards have been placed at Azkaban to prevent any more Dementors from leaving. The captured Death Eaters from June's Ministry attack were taken to a different facility, and not to Azkaban. Everyone is warned to keep in groups, with witches or wizards who know the proper defences for dementors. Do not allow your children out unsupervised. Report any sightings directly to the Ministry.  
  
They all sat there in shock for a moment, before Ron found his voice. "At least we know how to fight the Dementors, thanks to the D.A."  
  
"Pushing them away with the Patronus charm is only going to work for so long Ron," Hermione huffed.  
  
"There has got to be a way to kill them," said Harry.  
  
"Well, maybe there is," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, wouldn't someone have found it by now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well then, what good is being a Marauder and having more power, if we can't do something?" Ginny huffed and left the room.  
  
"She's right, you know. The prophecy said we would gain the powers of four - and I've been researching," said Hermione.  
  
"Imagine that," interrupted Ron. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I've been researching, because I realised that we had matched up with the four directions, and then also with the four elements. The prophecy said only one group would do so. With the help of Dobby, I made Marauder medallions for the rest of us. I started wearing mine yesterday, and look."  
  
She pulled her necklace out of her shirt to show the boys. "How did you get that stone on there?" asked Ron.  
  
"I didn't. It just appeared there."  
  
There was a clear stone in the right point of the diamond. Harry tugged his out of his shirt to see if his was still the same. To his surprise there was a green stone in the top point of the diamond. Hermione handed Ron one of the other necklaces she had made.  
  
"Here, put this on, Ron."  
  
Ron took it and placed it around his neck. After a few moments, a blue stone appeared in the left point. "What does this mean?" he asked.  
  
"The colours represent each element. Clear is air, earth is green, and blue is water. I assume that when Ginny puts this one on, there will be a red stone on it representing fire. They also appeared in the positions we represent in the Marauder diamond, which also is north, south, east, and west. We are the group with both traits," Hermione finished with a sigh.  
  
"I don't understand. How do the elements help us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, that's kind of tough. The elements are a part of all of us. We are just showing to be more of one, and that's where we will show our strength. It's just a part of us." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, that's helpful," said Ron sarcastically. "I thought air represented intelligence."  
  
Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. "Well then, I'm just going up to the library."  
*** When Ginny left, she went to her room to read her letter. She was surprised to see that it was from Dean. She opened it and began to read. Dear Ginny, How are you doing? I've really missed you. I know you said you just wanted to be friends, and I will, if that's what you want. I do hope that it doesn't have anything to do with Potter, because I saw Cho go to his room the night of his birthday, before I talked to you. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you.  
  
Love, Dean  
  
Ginny crumpled the paper. How could that be true? Harry wouldn't do that, would he? Her heart screamed to trust Harry, but her head, which was full of insecurities, told her it could be true. Why would someone like Harry, really like her anyway? She was just convenient. Harry never actually asked her out or anything.  
  
A.N. I know it's not as violent as a lot of people would have liked towards Vernon. I guess I Think civilized people deal with things in a civil manner. (Ok I also think Its more fun to scare people to death or make them nervous by wondering what's going to happen to them.) Will we ever hear from Vernon Dursley again? Have I made everyone go mad in the wait? Next one will be sooner if all goes as planned. If anyone has noticed my schedule doesn't coincide with Harry being born in 1980. I am also leaving it that way The only source (I've been told is that the dates come from the back of a DVD for the S.S.) I cant ever seem to find and year dates in any of the books. Only months. I read some interviews with JkR and when asked the question of say Hermione's birthday she never said the year. I feel its better not to have a year, because if its those strict of guidelines your really dating the book, instead of making it timeless. Its just at the time S.S. was written he was 11. 10 years from now you read the book and Harry is 11 not just well back in 1991 he would have been 11. and besides if were on that timeline book 7 would have already been finished. Warnerbros made the timeline. Ok I'm done spouting off. I want to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
Individual response:  
  
Jeangab057: Yep your right  
  
TuxedoMac: Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Hey and when you remember what that other thing is that your always here for let me know. I was just thinking that the other thing was, You're here to make me feel better with your shinning words of praise and understanding. It always bightens my day to here from you. (Hows that for sucking up?) He He  
  
Froggyy1: Love the name. (Its not easy being green) Sorry if you didn't catch my reference to Kermit the frog. Any way Thanks and I am glad your enjoying.  
  
Koalacancan: Thanks.  
  
David305: Thanks again for pointing out that there were mistakes. Feel free to do that cause I want to know, but you can leave out the definitions cause I do know them. There just typos. The whole insurance thing. No around here its paid monthly at the same time you pay car insurance, they put ours together. I don't know how they do it over in Britain, but I also didn't say when Vernon let the coverage lapse. Anyway No coverage, blown up house, Whoops there it goes.  
  
Angelis1: sorry  
  
Lumosgirl03: Thanks bunches:  
  
Juniper: I am so glad you said that. (Yavonna Han jumps for joy) I don't believe in changing a persons sexuality he was written as strait and he will remain that way in my heart. Thanks for letting me know I forgot those two classes I got that fixed thanks.  
  
Natbag: Thanks for your opinions I am so glad they are the right ones, as they coinside with mine. He He. Oh the whole Vernon thing heres a hint just for you. Yavonna whispers, Vernon will probably get what he deserves.  
  
Jennifer: sorry about the wait there was technical difficulties. And Thanks  
  
Malexandria: All tell you its something I have thought of.  
  
Miss-Aurelia: Hey got you e-mail thanks. Its all ok, I see you do understand. Have you gotten moody and given some one else a piece?  
  
Athenakitty: You can do what you want. Can I ask you a question? Are you really wanting someone to answer your questions? Are you not understanding things? 


	23. Chapter 23 How did things get so twiste...

AN. I haven't gotten this chapter back from the beta yet, but I also got impatient so I will repost it after I get it back. So please forget about the errors I've missed or made.  
  
CHAPTER 23 HOW DID THINGS GET SO TWISTED  
  
The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully, Harry healed up and they all spent a lot of time researching, playing Quidditch and just being teens. Hermione had given Ginny the fourth pendant and indeed a red stone, representing fire, appeared.  
  
With the loss of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley spent a lot of time with the rest of the household. The twins thanked Dudley for the multiple trips to the loo, by turning all of Dudley's clothing into frilly pink dresses with matching bloomers. It wore off in a couple of days, but the name Duddy-kins continued to torment him. Dudley retaliated with saran wrap covered toilets and blue dye in the shower head, unfortunately Fred discovered both.  
  
Ginny successfully avoided anytime alone with Harry. She either kept to the group of people or went off by herself. On the 24 of July, it was a very hot evening so after a long day of helping her mother with cleaning, Ginny changed into her suit, grabbed a towel and went out to the pool to cool off. She swam a couple of laps before resting by the side and closing her eyes.  
  
"Ginny," she snapped her eyes open, looking up to see Harry standing beside the pool inn his dark green trunks with beads of perspiration glistening across his chest.  
  
"Ginny," he said again "have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"No," she lied "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I've barely seen you the last couple of weeks." Harry replied, almost angrily. He climbed into the pool beside her.  
  
"Oh I've been busy helping mum," she answered. That was true, she had spent a lot of time with her mum although it usually came to her mum's surprise.  
  
"Oh," Harry replied. He wondered why she was so distant lately. Didn't she like him anymore? "Ginny we're friends, aren't we?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why of course Harry, I think you're a great friend and I'd hate to lose that." Ginny said, emphasizing the word 'friend'.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, feeling deflated.  
  
"What, don't you want to be friends Harry?" Ginny asked, not quite understanding Harry's expression.  
  
"Um, well yeah," he said not wanting to give himself away, he did want to be friends, but he wanted more than friends.  
  
"Good I like us just being friends." Ginny gave a nervous smile. She had hoped he had wanted more but school would be starting soon, then he could be with Cho.  
  
'Damn,' Harry thought, she actually said it 'just friends'. In dating terms that was the kiss of death along with being told, 'you're a nice guy'. Harry managed a fake smile before Ginny got out of the pool.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand being this close to Harry and not be able to touch him. "Well I'm going to go back now. I have to help mum with supper." she lied, excusing herself, Harry just nodded.  
  
Ginny went up to her room, grabbed her clothes, and showered quickly. She was still toweling her hair dry when she went back to her room.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" came Hermione's demanding voice.  
  
"Whah!" Ginny hollered, as she stumbled backwards "You scared me."  
  
"Good," Hermione giggled. "I've noticed you've been avoiding Harry. I thought you two were getting on well. What happened?" she asked with a look of concern.  
  
"Harry just wanted a stand in for Cho, and I'm not going to do that for anyone." Ginny said with a note of anger.  
  
"What makes you think Harry likes Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I got a letter from Dean," Ginny started.  
  
"Say no more, he told you that he saw Cho go into Harry's room right?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. "So then you believe that he and Cho were together huh?" Ginny nodded again. "Nothing happened." Hermione added.  
  
"What?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Harry told her that he wasn't interested in her that way," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, I'm so stupid!" Ginny hollered.  
  
"Why, what did you do?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"I um..I told Harry I just wanted to be friends." Ginny said with a pained look on her face.  
  
"Well you'll just have to fix that won't you." Hermione grinned.  
  
It was just a week till school began so Hermione was busy making notes of all the books she wanted to bring with her. She hadn't gone through enough of them in the Marauder library as she would have liked, plus there was the Potter library downstairs. She and Ron had spent little time alone together, with all the things that had happened this summer, chores, the Marauders, research, and Harry's accident it never seemed the right time for any snogging. Oh sure there were a few times, but usually they were with Harry now since Ginny had decided to make herself scarce, Ron and Hermione just didn't want to leave him alone.  
  
Ron finally decided to take matters into his own hands. On Wednesday he asked his mum if he could pack a picnic supper so he and Hermione could be alone for a bit.  
  
"Oh Ronald that is so sweet. Your father used to take me on picnics when we were younger." Molly gushed "Oh the good old days."  
  
Ron made a mental note to give his father a bit of advice about that. He thought his mum needed a little looking after herself.  
  
Molly packed a basket but not before giving Ron a very stern lecture on how to treat a lady.  
  
"Remember to keep your hands visible at all times, a lady doesn't like being groped." Molly said, pointing her finger at her youngest son.  
  
"Mum," Ron's ears were very red now, but he thought to himself. 'I wonder if that means Hermione's not a lady' the thought made his cheeks go red as well.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Harry came into the kitchen as it was supper time. Ron pulled Hermione to the side. "Mione would you go out with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"I kind of thought we were." she replied, looking a little confused.  
  
"No I mean a proper date." Ron clarified. Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
"Do I take that as a yes or a no?" Ron asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Hermione just nodded, dumbfounded that Ron could be that sweet and thoughtful. Ron grabbed the basket and a blanket that he had brought down earlier, walked back to Hermione and took her hand leading her to the back door.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked past the pool and the gardens, past the open field and into the large group of trees near the edge of the property. Ron spread out the blanket and started unpacking the food, then offered Hermione a place to sit. She snapped out of her state of awe and leapt on Ron thanking him for his brilliant idea.  
  
Back at the house everyone enjoyed a wonderful supper, taking part in conversation and laughter.  
  
"So Dudley have you any thought to which school you'd like to attend?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I think I'd like to try the school Dumbledore suggested. I like the idea that everyone there will know about magic, but I'm uh..." Dudley trailed off.  
  
"A bit nervous aye?" Arthur finished with a bit of a chuckle. "I think we're all a bit nervous when starting something new, especially a new school. I know it's smaller than Hogwarts. Well I've never been there myself, but if you'd like we could take you after we take the rest of the kids to Kings Cross."  
  
"I'd like that." Dudley answered with a smile.  
  
"Maybe you could help me with something Dud," Arthur started "I've still not found the meaning of a rubber duck."  
  
"Oh," Dudley laughed "It's just a toy to float in the bathtub."  
  
"Well that's a load off," Arthur answered "I thought I was missing something."  
  
At that moment a series of pops sounded at different intervals around the table.  
  
Everyone's head turned to see the source of the noise. They all started laughing, for where Dudley, Harry and Arthur had been sitting, three new girls sat. They too were laughing not knowing they were part of the laughter.  
  
"I think you girls need to work on your make-up skills," said Ginny, giggling madly.  
  
"You made them look like scarlet women." Molly added, chuckling.  
  
The three new women looked at each other, they had bright red lipstick, which seemed to cover more than just their lips, bold blue eye shadow, extremely long eyelashes and very rosy cheeks.  
  
Harry snorted at the look on Arthur and Duldey's face.  
  
"Oh Harriet, I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you." Arthur chuckled as Harry blushed even further when he found he must be one of the girls.  
  
"Well Artina," Harry said batting her eyelashes "You don't look much better." This made everyone laugh even harder.  
  
Ginny calmed her laughing just enough to add "Now I have two mums and two new girlfriends." Ginny then rolled off her chair and lay on the floor holding her stomach laughing.  
  
Dudley's eyes grew big when he realized she had said two new girlfriends, and since no one else besides Harry and Arthur were changed he must be the other girlfriend. "Oh isn't she cute?" Petunia reached over pinching Dudley's cheek "I've always wanted a little girl." this made everyone, except Dudley of couse, burst out laughing even harder.  
  
When they had all calmed down a bit, Ginny picked up the biscuit she had in front of her. She hadn't taken a bite of it yet. "So what are these called?" she asked looking at the twins.  
  
"Beauty Biscuits," said Fred.  
  
"Well I always wondered what it would be like to be a scarlet woman." Ginny said as she bit into the biscuit. A few seconds after eating the biscuit there was a pop. Ginny, who before had her hair pulled back in a ponytail looking like she had spent all day cleaning, was instantly transformed into what anyone would have labeled as a supermodel.  
  
"Wow," said Dudley, while Harry just sat there with his mouth open.  
  
"Looks good Ginny, dear." said Molly "I wonder.." she said and grabbed a biscuit "Oh and Harry dear, do close your mouth it's very unbecoming of a lady." She giggled and popped the biscuit into her mouth.  
  
A few minutes later Molly was leaving the kitchen with Arthur in tow, while he kept saying things like 'You look just like you did when we first met' and 'What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?' After exiting, Molly popped her head back in "I'll just leave you two to tidy up," she said, pointing her finger at Fred and George.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Petunia, and Dudley laughed while Fred and George looked at each other like 'what just happened?'  
  
As Harry, Ginny, and Dudley left the kitchen, Ginny asked "So you guys want to play a game?"  
  
"Okay," the two boys said in unison.  
  
"How about the game Tonks gave you for your birthday? We have an odd number and someone has to spin the dial, so whoever wins will play the spinner."  
  
"That sounds fair," said Dudley "Why don't you two go first since you've never played." Dudley knew from experience how the game went and knew that his cousin fancied Ginny so why not be a sport.  
  
They went to the game room, the boys were back to their normal selves all make-up had worn off. Dudley set up the mat and gave the spinner a flip. "Okay then, left hand green," he started.  
  
Well that's easy enough they both felt. Dudley kept spinning, naming off different colors and either hands or feet, while Harry and Ginny obeyed. They were just starting to get tangled.  
  
"Right hand red," Dudley anounced.  
  
Harry had to flip himself over so he was in position to do the crab walk, hands behind him so he was face up. Ginny had to move her hand behind her which put her in the most attractive position, well at least to a teenage boy anyway, her bum was high in the air just in front of Harry's face.  
  
Ginny peered between her legs and saw Harry looking at her bum. She just happened to be wearing shorts, that with all the twisting had risen kind of high. Harry moved his gaze and saw Ginny grinning at him and blushed deeply. "Hi Harry." she grinned.  
  
Dudley meanwhile was trying to fight the laughter at setting them up this way. He was about to spin the dial again when Fred and George entered the room.  
  
"Harry, why is your face in our sister's bum?" They yelled in unison, announcing their presence. Harry tried to jump to his feet but hit his head on something rather soft, which knock Ginny off balance and sent her crashing down on top of Harry. "Well what's going on here?" asked Fred.  
  
"Twister," announced Dudley "You wanna have a go?" trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Um no," said Fred.  
  
"But I think we'll take that on our next date." added George, taking the dial from Dudley.  
  
Harry and Ginny scrambled to their feet, both grinning and blushing profusely.  
  
"How about we all go watch a movie," said Fred "There's a new thriller on tonight."  
  
"I think I'll pass," said Ginny, hoping Harry would decline as well. She headed for the door and Harry made to follow her.  
  
"Hang on there Harry mate," said George, putting an arm around his shoulder "we want you to watch the movie with us."  
  
"Yeah, it's a new one about family members who took revenge on a bloke who took advantage of their sister," Fred added, putting his arm around Harry's other shoulder "It's supposed to be real gory.  
  
Harry looked a bit nervous but forced out a smile as the two grinning boys guided him from the game room to the living room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A.N. Hey Sorry about the wait. It's a hard place getting to the end of summer but putting in the time before they start back to school. Should be one more chapter then back they go. I have thought about a few things to happen after school starts. Damn insomnia, That's usually when I think about new story ideas. Once I actually had to get out of bed to make notes. I do a lot of my writing after 10:00pm (I guess tired and silly helps). Been a lot to think about with school comes a new defense teacher. Who will it be? This has plagued my thoughts, to come up with someone suitable. Well as always thanks for your reviews and I love to have your thoughts and feelings. Individual Response:  
  
Snuffles007: Thank you  
  
Jeangab057: Yep your right Natbag: I think there was some problems some of the other stories I read thought at first the same way I did that no one reviewed. But not the case. We'll see about the violence when it comes ok? I am so glad that you like my story it means a lot, and I am glad you review. Oh I almost forgot sorry about the formatting I always go and look at it after I post and say how bad it looked. My beta just started with that chapter and I tried to use it in that format that he sent. I quickly changed it but with the site all mixed up it took a couple of days to get it right.  
  
Hector: I apologise if my way of dealing with a well I cant even call her a reviewer I got a lot of people e-mailing me wanting to know what is wrong with her. I am alright with people not liking my story I know it isn't for everyone. I alst don't mind people asking questions but I don't know what she wanted. If she had a qwestion that would have been fine but when she writes it was not even a question and she sounded like she never read the real books and didn't know what was going on I tried to deal with her over a period of time and help but she came across like someone who just likes to anoy authors. Ive seen her remarks in other stories as well and I for one am not going to take people who ar just doing things to annoy people. This is a place to tell authors what you liked or didn't like and kind of chat with the author. There isn't room for people who get their kicks on making a mockery of HP and HP fanfiction. This has nothing to do with being able to take criticism there was none. No I like or didn't like, just nonsense.  
  
Fan: No your correct I didn't say how long Vernon had gone without insurance. I also never said how long they had financial trouble. I figure he must have been in deep before losing his job or they wouldn't have been so hard off. I did say in chapter 2("If I don't have a steady income plus the bonus that I was counting on, we won't have enough to get by." Vernon sighed. "I had some investments that went sour, and I used all our savings, and well, honey...We're broke! We're going to have to sell the house) I never put in all the day to day help and money that Harry gave him Harry took over their living expenses when they moved in. Maybe when my new beta goes through everything It will be more clear for you.  
  
David305: Glad your sill enjoying. I do have a tendency to ramble and You finnaly brought to my attention an actual date in the book (one place I didn't think of looking till you mentioned it) No one else could give me one from the book. I went to a website for facts and it didn't tell me where they got the year. Well that blows my reasoning out and maybe I will go back and change it when I find time but I have to use my spare time now writing so I can post chapters.I didn't actually mean that if it happens one year it has to be printed that year I m sorry it came across that day I was alittle off when I submitted the last chapter My dog of 14 years had just gotten run over and killed. So I kind of went alittle off. Forgive me.  
  
Hp-fan: thanks there should be.  
  
Goldknight99: Yes the formatting what a nightmare. I fixed it right away (see reason in response to Natbag) If I have enough people to read it first it should cut down on errors. I've always checked but if the word is spelled right (just the wrong word) I never catch it unless I am reading someone else's LOL.  
  
TuxedoMac: Humble my ---. LOL I have thought of ending after the next chapter. Now don't get excited but I would make the school year part 2 what do you think. What Happens Next Part II, The School Year. 


	24. Chapter 24 The Last Days of Summer

AN. I want to thank all of you who have read my story and reviewed it has meant a lot to me. I am sorry to say this will be the last chapter of What Happens Next. I have felt the need to end this story at the end of the summer. I hope you all will understand. I have enjoyed writing this and really loved hearing from all of you,but alas all good things must come to an end. That is so you can start another I hope you who have faithfully read this will join me for What Happens Next Part II 'The School Year'. Chapter one has been sent to be typed, and should be posted very soon. Now with that in mind On to the story. (Unedited version)  
  
Chapter 24 –The Last Days of Summer  
  
On Tuesday, Ron and Hermione seemed to be more inseparable, always gushing over the other. Eventually though, Hermione's hunger for knowledge and Ron being just as adamant for quidditch prevailed. So, it was with some sickening sweet remarks and a bit of snogging, which had both Harry and Ginny making smacking sounds and the occasional gagging ones, the two decided to separate. The boys spent most of the next few days out in the back yard practicing for the up coming season.  
  
Ginny who found the need to do both split her time between the two. She also tried to catch Harry alone to repair the damage she'd done to there relationship. Well it wasn't really a relationship, but it was a start. It had been like she had taken a very long time moving forward, inch by inch, only to fall back to the start. At least, he still acknowledged her as a friend, but he seemed to avoid any time spent alone with her. He usually went to bed fairly early, claiming all the practice had worn him out.  
  
Molly began planning a big outdoor feast for Sunday, as her two youngest plus Harry, Hermione, and Dudley would all be leaving for school the following Tuesday.  
  
Friday morning Molly was busy in the kitchen making breakfast when she had an owl tapping at the window. She let it in recognizing it instantly. It was Hermes, Percy's owl. She untied the parchment from the owl's leg and began to read.  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, Family, and Harry:  
  
I would like you all to know how deeply sorry I am for my dreadful behavior this past year. I had let ambition and the drive to succeed override what is more important, family. I know I have treated you all horridly, especially Harry. I lacked the faith, and actually believed all the rumors about you. I apologize for not seeing you as the rest of the family did. Ron, I want to add a special apology to you as well for sending you very bad advice. You stood by your best friend and you had faith in him, and for that I commend you.  
  
I have considered resigning my post as the assistant to the ministry, but feel that it maybe beneficial to the order. That is of course, if the order would accept me. I understand if you can't forgive me for turning my back on those who should have meant the most. I'm sorry and I want my family back.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Percival Weasly.  
  
The four, followed by Dudley just arrived in the kitchen when she was finishing the letter, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong, Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
Molly handed Ron the letter and he began to read with the others looking over his shoulder. "It's about time that he admits he's screwed up." Ginny voiced.  
  
"I hope he doesn't think he's going to get off that easy." Ron said. Of all the siblings Ron was probably the most upset with Percy, due to the letter he'd received telling him to stay away from Harry and side with the ministry.  
  
"Ronald." Molly scolded. "He is your brother, and yes, he has done some stupid and uncaring things, but family needs to stick together through thick and thin. We all have and will do, just the same as when you make poor choices."  
  
Ron colored thinking of all the times he did things he knew his parents wouldn't approve of. "I'm still not going to instantly trust him. They may have brain washed him just to spy on the order."  
  
"Brain washed, Ron?" Ginny giggled. "Good choice of words." She was of course thinking of Ron's big mistake at the Department of Mysteries, where he made the mistake of summoning a brain, which attacked him. Ron just scowled.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm so glad that you brought that up Ron. When you break someone's trust you can't instantly have it back. It takes time and you have to earn it." Molly always used times like these to instill values into her children, but this time she kind of surprised herself. She decided she would have to call a meeting to discuss Percy wanting to join the order. Molly then reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a light blue with little pink flowers palm owl.  
  
She quickly jotted down a note. To the Sewing Circle: Tomorrow afternoon our group will be working on quilts. I've also found a missing sock that needs to be darned. We will have tea. Please bring the rest of the biscuits. Molly.  
  
This was all of course in code, since they didn't know how much to trust the palm owls, so they didn't want to give anything away. To the trained eye it would translate- The Sewing Circle, meaning Tonks, the other women in the order and a few of the bachelor men. Bringing biscuits was to send word to your specified order contacts. The afternoon meetings started usually at five o'clock unless specified. The missing sock that needed to be darned was of course Percy.  
  
On Saturday afternoon, Molly flooed to Grimauld Place and busied herself making tea sandwiches, scones, and biscuits in preparation for the meeting.  
  
At about four thirty, the order members started to tinkle in and by ten after five, all of the members, who could make it were there. Everyone helped themselves to tea and food waiting for the meeting to start.  
  
"What did you call this meeting for Molly?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"First of all, I am worried about the safety of the children. Are there enough precautions being taken at Kings Cross and the Hogsmade Station?" Molly questioned.  
  
"The ministry is stationing aurors at the two locations. They are placing them inside and out of the platform 9 ¾ and since there's no apparating inside, Kings Cross should be safe." Kingsley Schackelbolt informed everyone.  
  
"What about the train ride it self?" Arthur asked.  
  
"I believe the aurors that are stationed inside Platform 9 ¾ are to accompany the students on the journey." Kingsley added, "I believe that there will be ten aurors, and ten more will be waiting at Hogsmede."  
  
"I want to have some of the group members to accompany the students." Molly said.  
  
"Kingsley, where are you assigned?" Albus asked.  
  
"I volunteered for the train ride." Kingsley said and a couple of other order members had done so as well.  
  
"I think along with Remus, Tonks, and Severus that should be sufficient. Do you all agree?" Albus questioned.  
  
Most everyone nodded, but Severus just glared. "I also would ask all members to have their emergency alerts on the new palm owls ready to go. The rest of you have to make sure you have yours set to notify you when you receive new messages so you can respond immediately, if needed. I wanted to thank Fred and George for supplying the palm owls for the order. I do so enjoy the tickling alert, but Minerva keeps looking at me funny, because I start laughing every time it goes off. I had it set to shock mode once, but unfortunately I was talking to the minister at the time, and when I howled I had to tell him I stubbed my toe."  
  
"Hem, Hem." Minerva did her best Umbrige impression and gave Albus a look to let him know that he had completely gotten off track.  
  
"Molly, what else was it you needed to talk about?"  
  
"I received an owl from Percy. He wishes to join the order. Sorry Arthur that I didn't get to tell you before." She handed the letter to her husband.  
  
"He asked for our forgiveness and said he would have resigned his post, but thought it could be of benefit to us." She added.  
  
"How do we know we can trust him not to slip everything to Fudge?" Snape hissed.  
  
"I think that comment has been used before on other order members." Remus said.  
  
"What are your wishes Molly? Arthur?" Albus asked.  
  
Arthur nodded for Molly to go first with her opinion. "I would have said that I would welcome him back and gladly have him join." Molly stated her head held strong. "I was talking with Ron and the others about the situation. I had been scolding Ron, telling him the importance of family and how we need to stick together. Then I told him that when you break some ones trust you can't instantly have it back, you have to earn it." She paused for a moment looking to her feet. "I.. I think we need to make Percy earn it." She looked at Arthur who nodded, smiling at her. Severus looked like he was in shock.  
  
"Right then, we will be holding the occasional meeting which will allow Percy to be included. Limit the members to those who either are already known to Percy or who don't feel the need to hide it from the ministry." Albus finished. If no one has any objections the meeting is adjourned.  
  
Quite a few members stuck around talking or going over their auror positions on the upcoming start to school ride on the Hogwarts Express. Molly asked Remus and Tonks if they would be coming over Sunday for dinner. They both agreed. It was late when Molly and Arthur returned home, so the house was quite.  
  
Sunday came and was another warm day, so the younger ones from the house decided to hang out by the pool, enjoying the last day home. It was going to be strange going back to school without the twins.  
  
Fred and George were currently having a splashing war with the occasional dunking of anyone they could get their hands on. Yes, even they felt the difference of this new school year. After seven years of making themselves legends in those hallowed halls, they realized how much they would miss not getting on the train this year.  
  
Soon everyone was splashing like mad trying to enjoy the day as much as possible. Bill arrived from London, where he was staying at Fluers, although he told Molly he was staying with a friend. He was standing by the pool announcing that it was time everyone went to the house and dressed. Ginny giggled and climbed out of the pool and ran to her eldest brother throwing herself at him in a big hug.  
  
"Ugh, thanks a lot Gin. You're getting me all wet." Bill said as the water started seeping through his shirt. Ginny just giggled more. She spotted the twins' evil smirks and knew what they wanted. She did her part distracting Bill.  
  
The twins snuck up behind Bill as Ginny hugged him. "I don't think he's wet enough." Fred said and with that they shoved Bill into the pool fully clothed. Bill finally gave up and joined in the dunking and splashing.  
  
Remus and Tonks arrived and also were sent to the pool to tell the 'kids' to get out. They were surprised to see all the activity going on and saw why Bill had not returned. They all acted like it was the last time they had to enjoy themselves.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to speak, but was hit by a wave of water that Bill conjured up. "AHHH." Remus yelled dripping from head to toe. Tonks had been standing a ways back and snorted with laughter.  
  
"You think this is funny do you?" Remus said trying to look serious.  
  
"Uh huh." She giggled, but then stopped as she saw the mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh NO. Don't you even think about it." She said now looking worried.  
  
"I don't think it's me you have to worry about Tonks." Remus said with an amused look. She turned her head just as she felt an arm behind her legs and one on her back, sucking her up.  
  
"Wotcher, Tonks." Harry laughed as he took the wide eyed witch and dropped her in the pool.  
  
"Harry James Potter! I'm gonna get you for that." She yelled and splashed water up at him.  
  
"Even with as much fun as this," Remus started, "Molly wants us all up to the house." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder as they all begun walking back to the house.  
  
"Oh my Remus, Tonks, Bill, your sopping wet. You were suppose to tell them to get out of the pool, not to join them." She let out a chuckle before she waved her wand drying spells on all of them.  
  
"I think I'll need some more of that Mum." Bill said as he sat down and started tugging at his dragon hide boots. When he got the first one off he tipped it upside down dumping the rest of the water out. Molly sent the others into the house to change into dry clothes for supper.  
  
Supper was a leisurely event of filling their gullets on a variety of foods. Most were trying to make each bite last, savoring the wonderful tastes of Molly's cooking. Two of them however, mainly Fred and George, kept squirming in their seats and trying to eat as fast as possible.  
  
"Can we be excused Mum?" They asked in union.  
  
"No, you need to finish your dinner. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into you. You haven't kept still since you sat down." Molly scolded.  
  
After a few minutes you could see perspiration form across Fred and George's brow, both were starring to keep still.  
  
"What a lovely dinner." Remus said.  
  
"Yes, it was very good Mum." Bill added. Suddenly, Fred jumped up from the table with a very red face, followed by George.  
  
"Sorry Mum." They hollered as they ran from the house both scratching their back sides.  
  
"What on earth has gotten into them?" Arthur asked looking at Molly.  
  
Dudley burst out laughing and all eyes fell on him. He was laughing too hard to speak so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container. He placed it on the table, which made the rest break out in laughter. Dudley had placed itching powder in their shorts.  
  
This bought a round a laughs from the group. "Now Dudley, when they get you back, it will be your own fault." Petunia scolded.  
  
"Awe, the boys' just having fun." Remus laughed.  
  
"Mum, that's the best part of it. I love to see what they come up with." Dudley smirked.  
  
Eventually the twins came back, showered and changed. George carried a bag with him and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said before he reached into the bag. He pulled out a small package and set it in front of Dudley.  
  
"What's this?" Dudley questioned.  
  
"It's so you'll able to keep in touch while at school." Harry pulled another box from the bag and placed it in front of his Aunt. "You can write your mum as well."  
  
Both Petunia and Dudley opened their boxes and pulled out palm owls. Petunia's was decorated to look like a garden with multicolored flowers, 'petunias', where as Dudley's was navy blue with his name printed across the top.  
  
Harry received thank you's and a hug from his aunt and returned his attention back to the bag. He then pulled out three more boxes, which he placed in front of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Theirs also had their names printed on them and were each the color represented by their elements. "Thanks Harry." The three said in unison.  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Fred hollered with a hurt expression.  
  
"Yeah, what are we blast ended skrewts?" George added with his lower lip protruding in a pout.  
  
"Thanks Fred, George for letting me have extra palm owls." Harry said.  
  
"Awe, anything for our anonomys benefactor." George said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Besides we can use the extra advertising." Fred added.  
  
"You might want to remember to have them set on one of the silent alert modes, as I'm sure your teachers won't appreciate any disruptions in their classes." Remus interjected.  
  
"How many settings are there?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Let's see." George started ticking of his fingers. "Ten."  
  
"Oh my, I don't think I'll ever be able to figure this out." Petunia said looking at hers.  
  
"Here let me help you out." Lupin said. He moved closer to show her how to work it. He started explaining how to enter an address for herself and asked her what she would like to use.  
  
She decided on simply Petunia. Dursley and Remus showed her how to place it in the palm owl.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest continued their conversation. "So what are the different modes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There are shaking, heat, pinch, shock, and tickle for the silent ones." George said.  
  
"And beep, roar, hoot, scream, and fog horn." Fred added.  
  
"OOO, someone owl me." Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"What's your address Gin?" Harry asked as he pulled his palm owl out.  
  
"I'll just put in Ginny." She said and she quickly set it up before placing it in her pocket. Within minutes she broke out in giggling. She took out her owl and read. ________________________________________________________________________ To: Fiery Red AD: Ginny From HP AD: Green Earth subject- you told me to. Hi Gin. ________________________________________________________________________ "Fiery Red, oh, I think I'll use that as my address. Thanks Harry." Ginny beamed.  
  
"Yeah, that's great! Ron can use blue waters, and I'll use white air." Hermione said catching on.  
  
Once they all finished setting up their owls the group continued talking and laughing until late in the evening. By eleven o'clock Tonks had to excuse herself because she was completely worn out. She had performing her Metamorphmagus abilities to entertain the group. She even made her way around the table impersonating each member. After a quick clean up, the rest of the household made their way to bed.  
  
The next morning those who didn't have to be at work slept in. When they rose that afternoon they spent most of the time gathering their things and tried to fit everything into their trunks.  
  
Hermione let out a yelp of frustration. "What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked as she came into her room.  
  
"Nothing will fit." Hermione huffed motioning towards her trunk. Ginny laughed as she took in the sight. Hermione had many towering stacks of books,all piled around her trunk.  
  
"Did you leave any in the library?" Ginny smirked as she herself couldn't fit all of what she had wanted until she enlisted Winky's help. "Are you a witch or not?" She asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but we can't use magic now!" She hesitated then began to grin. "WINKY." She yelled at the top of her voice. With a pop Winky appeared.  
  
"Miss Her-my-nee, Miss Ginny. What can Winky be doing for you?" Winky beamed at them.  
  
"Hermione needs help getting packed." Ginny said.  
  
"Could you please help? I can't get my books to fit." Hermione begged.  
  
"Of course Miss, Winky would love to be helping." Winky said. Winky surveyed the situation quickly and snapped her fingers to which a book shelf appeared then with a wave the books flew to the shelf in an organized manner.  
  
"But Winky, I want to take them with," She left off as Winky gave a final wave which shrunk the book shelf and then flew into the trunk, leaving plenty of room for everything else.  
  
"That's wonderful Winky. I wasn't sure where I'd keep all the books when I got to school. Now I can leave them all small and just enlarge them when I need them." Hermione gushed. "Thanks so much."  
  
Winky bowed her head blushing at the praise. "Miss is too kind to Winky."  
  
In Harry's room Dobby insisted on packing for Harry, and deep down Harry was thankful because Dobby did a much nicer job. "Dobby packed some extra owl treats for Harry Potter's owl." Dobby said.  
  
"Oh, I've practically forgotten about Hedwig. Where is she anyway? I've barely seen her in well, I can't even remember when I saw her last." Harry questioned.  
  
"Dobby was seeing her fly into the North Tower Sir." Dobby answered.  
  
"Thanks Dobby."  
  
Harry went to the fire place in his sitting room found the right place under the mantle and opened the passage. He entered the Tower Room and saw Hedwig standing in a nest on one of the lower beams. "Hello Hedwig." Harry said when he spotted her. "I'm sorry girl. I haven't meant to ignore you. Things just have been so different this summer. I guess I should have paid you more attention since for five summers of you being about the only one I had to talk to. I really am sorry. Where have you been this whole time?"  
  
Hedwig gave a small hoot. "Right, well, I have some owl treats for you." Hedwig stretched her wings and flew down to Harry's shoulder cuffing him in the side of the head as she landed. Harry laughed. "I guess I deserve that."  
  
Hedwig gave another hoot, and Harry was amazed when two very small owls flew down from the nest. They looked pretty young and hadn't been flying long. "So that's what you've been doing." Harry laughed as the small owls buzzed around his head. Harry gave Hedwig three treats and offered his arm to the small birds.  
  
One tried to land, but couldn't get much of a grip on his bare arm. So Harry held out a finger to which the owl landed then with his other hand did the same for the other owl, before placing them both on his shoulder.  
  
"Can we go show everyone that you're a mum now?" Harry asked looking at Hedwig. She hooted in a happy tone.  
  
Harry took the owls down to the kitchen, because it was almost supper and that was the most likely place to find them. When he entered the kitchen everyone was there and began gushing about how cute the little owls were. One was snowy white, like Hedwig, and the other was more of a gray.  
  
"Aren't they adorable?" Molly beamed.  
  
"Absolutely precious." Petunia added.  
  
"So, what are you going to do with three owls Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Keep them I guess. Of course, that's Hedwig's decision." After he spoke Hedwig flew off his shoulder and landed on Molly's. Harry immediately got what Hedwig was saying to him, although he wasn't sure how. "Do you want Molly to have one?" Harry asked Hedwig.  
  
Hedwig hooted, and then she flew and landed on Petunia's shoulder, who jumped nervously.  
  
"I think Hedwig made her decision. When they're old enough she wants you two to have one. I guess it's up to you to name them." Hedwig flew back to Harry's shoulder and hooted again, to which the young responded. One landed on Molly and the other landed on Petunia. The women were both pondering what to name them. Molly looked at the little gray owl sitting on her as she tried to wipe a spot from the tiny owl's chest.  
  
"Oh dear, you have a spot." She said, but as she brushed the feathers she could tell they just grew darker in that spot. "I guess it's not, but that does seem like a good name. How about it Spot?" She asked. The little owl twittered happily.  
  
"That only leaves you." Petunia said looking at her owl. The little owl took off and flew around the room at top speed a couple of times, before landing back on her shoulder. "Well, now you're white and you move quickly and can stop suddenly. That sounds like a blizzard to me. So, how about that?" She asked. Her owl hooted merrily like the first.  
  
It was determined that Harry would take all three of them to school until the little ones were old enough and capable of flying over a distance. Then Hedwig, would bring them back home to stay.  
  
Molly had made a wonderful supper to which they all complained of over eating, although conversation was quieter tonight then usual, as they all did not want the summer to end.  
  
AN. I hope you enjoyed, and just as a reminder to stay tuned for part II. I just felt the need to split it up already having 24 chapters. So as always please send me your thoughts, opinions, requests, or evil glares. So please review.  
  
Individual response:  
  
Moodyboy66: Thanks for reading, glad you liked  
  
Angeli1: lol HappySnakes Rule: Well I am glad you came out of your phase and reviewed. Thanks. Juast keep it up.  
  
Jennifer: thanks  
  
Jeangab057: Thanks  
  
David305: Thanks  
  
Kanuma: all try  
  
Natbag: Thanks and I wont give up at least for now. I am defiantly sure that you don't need any beauty biscuits. Your beauty rains from the inside, and that's all that is needed.  
  
Froggyy1: lol I am trying hope to get going alittle faster now.  
  
TuxedoMac: Thanks. You better keep reading and reviewing, cause I always look to make sure your there.  
  
Snuffles007: I cant wait either. 


End file.
